


You Mess With One, You Mess With Both

by Tibbykat2001



Series: You Mess With One Series [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Idiots in Love, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Protective Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji Being An Asshole, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 45,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbykat2001/pseuds/Tibbykat2001
Summary: Set in the new worldIn the world of pirates and a treasure called One Piece, a crew of eight sail. When they arrive at an island to restock on supplies, Sanji and Zoro are captured by Marines. Then they are brutally 'interrogated' by them for the location of their captain and crew. If they do manage to escape alive what will the consequences be?Disclaimer: I own nothing! Wish I did though :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wanted to make a captured Sanji x Zoro cause I had read a Nami x Zoro and a Robin x Zoro where they are captured by Marines. I looked for a ZoSan one but found nothing so...

Sanj blinked away his blurry vision, willing his hazy eyes to focus. His tongue felt inflated and his mouth was as dry as a desert. He took a moment to gain his bearings before peered at his surroundings, it was dark. The walls of the cell were damp and dirty, water dripped from a nearby crack in the ceiling to splat onto the dusty stone floor below. The chef turned his head, noticing a male with a familiar green mop of hair chained to the wall next to him.

The night's events came crashing back. Sanji had went to a bar to drag Zoro back to the ship, which they had docked at an uncharted island. Sanji didn't know how the Marimo had convinced him, but the blond had ended up staying for a few drinks. He and the swordsman had been getting surprisely closer recently, not arguing as much as normal. Zoro had ordered the two of them a round of drinks, the Marimo downing his own cup in two gulps and ordering yet another.

The duo threw playful insults at each other as they drank glass after glass. Not five minutes after the blond finished his third mug, his vision started to swim. Sanji looked over at the swordsman in a haze, Zoro was already slumped down onto the table. There was no doubt in Sanji's mind that the idiot was out cold.

The last thing Sanji saw before he blacked out, was a mob of grinning Marines filing into the bar.

The chef was snapped out of his thoughts when Zoro's groaned loudly, obviously uncomfortable. Sanji watched in silent fury as the idiot's lone silver eye opened slowly.

"Mmm?" Zoro hummed, looking around. When his eye landed on a livid Sanji, it snapped open wide in confusion before narrowing accusingly.

"We were captured? Great job shit-cook." He yawned as Sanji's jaw dropped and the blond spluttered incoherently in shock.

"What the hell do you mean  _'_ _great_ _job_ _!?_ ' If anything, this was your damn fault! You could've just followed be back to the ship like a good mule, but nnnnooooo..." Sanji roared, tugging on the chains. He wished desperately to kick Zoro's stupid head in.

The swordsman's retort was cut off by their cell door opening and a tough-looking Marine stepped in, a few lower class Marines tailing him.

"Men, grab The Pirate Hunter." Sanji scoffed as Zoro frowned.

"Whatever for?" The chef asked sarcastically and before Sanji could even blink, a blunt force hit him right in his gut. Forcing him to wheeze as all the air was knocked from his lungs, the stupid chains restrained Sanji from curling into himself.

The smug fucker had  _punched_  him.

"Shut up pirate scum." The Marine sneered as the chef's breathing regulated again. Sanji watched dully as the other Marines wrestled Zoro into cuffs and chains. Then they proceeded to haul him up and drag him from the room, the bossy punk of a Marine following with an air of confidence. Sanji rattled the chains once again as he listened to Zoro's fading curses. He smirked to himself, the Marimo would be fine.

*

What felt like hours later, Zoro was returned, bloody, but still slightly awake. They didn't even bother chaining him up, idiots. He had a nasty looking stab wound to his side. Zoro growled, pulling himself into a sitting position as the cell's door clanged shut. The click of the lock echoing throughout their shared cell.

"So, what did they want?" Sanji questioned, trying to gauge how hurt the Marimo really was. Zoro only huffed in annoyance.

"The bastards want the location of Luffy and the crew." The blond nodded, that made sense. Not that they'd get a response.

Zoro yawned, obviously tired from what the Marines called  _'_ _getting_ _information_ _.'_ Sanji sighed, feeling slightly sleepy himself. Perhaps the drugs the bastards had slipped in their drinks were still affecting them.

"Sleep it off Marimo." Sanji quipped, sinking closer to an uncomfortable sleep.

"Two steps ahead of you curly." He scoffed, closing his eye and leaning back against the wall. Sanji waited, struggling to stay awake for a few more minutes and think of an escape plan. But eventually, his eyes slid closed out of exhaustion and drowsiness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer! (And better in my opinion) I'll see what I can do to fix the mess my first few chapters are! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	2. Chapter 2

The cell door creaked open and a group of Marines filed in. They split into two groups. One group made sure Zoro stayed put while the other unlocked Sanji, then cuffed his hands and legs. Zoro's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. A growl erupted from his chest, all the Marines in the room cocked their guns and took aim at him out of fear. Zoro fidgeted and made eye contact with Sanji who shook his head.

"I'll be fine Mossy." He assured and with that, the Marines retreated, leaving Zoro to picture all the horrible things they could be doing to his ship mate.

*

They dragged Sanji down a hallway and into a dark dungeon with interrogation tools. The Marines strapped Sanji to an metal chair; he tugged, testing the restraints. A bigger Marine stood before Sanji with a spine chilling smile.

"Black leg, where is your crew hiding?" One of the other Marines clicked a button, making the chair hum to life. An electric chair, Sanji briefly wondered how many people had died on it. After a moment of thought, he decided it was a better idea no to think about it. The blonde's eyes narrowed as the Marine leaned closer. Sanji waited until he was  _just_  close enough and...he spit on the Marines face.

"Go fuck yourself."

The Marine stumbled back and vigorously wiped his face with his white sleeve. Giving Sanji a cold look, the marine then turned and yanked the switch.

_Pain_

Blinding pain surged through his body.

Sanji wasn't sure if he had cried out. In fact, he couldn't hear anything over the white noise. His vision swam and his back arched off the chair.

Then it just stopped. The blond gasped, trying to breathe. The Marine was still standing there with that sick grin. He cleared his throat.

"Have you changed your mind Black leg?" Sanji grit his teeth and glared up at the bastard defiantly.

"Go to hell." He hissed. The Marine shook his head with a 'tch' but the smile remained. The pain returned more forceful this time. Sanji thought for sure some of his blood vessels were exploding. Black spots grew in his vision and Sanji accepted the darkness with glee.

The chef awoke only minutes later and groaned. The Marine looked a bit more irritated this time and Sanji gave the Marine his best, most smug smile the blond had in his artillery. This must have made the Marine snap cause Sanji's head jerked left due to the Marine's fist driving into the blonde's cheek. Sanji spit out a wad of blood and other gross stuff onto the floor before looking up at the frustrated Marine.

"While we wait for the chair to recharge, let's try something different." The Marine stated evenly, there was the slight twitch of his hand, Sanji could tell it was because of barely contained rage.

"You have to let the electric chair  _recharge?_ Wow...Franky, a  _pirate_ no less, is better at designing things than you Marines...you want me to ask if he can give you a few pointers?" The Marine's eyes narrowed at Sanji, he paused before grabbing a blood crusted knife.

"Interesting, going for the old  _'I'll stab you unless I get information'_  route. How original." The Marine moved away from the knife to get up in the blonde's face.

"Don't ridicule me Black Leg, I'm warning you." The Marine spoke through clenched teeth and Sanji just couldn't help it.

"Ew, dude If your gonna get that close and personal, I'll give you some advice. Brush your teeth first." At that moment the chair hummed to life and the Marine stomped away to crank up the electricity to full power.

It surged through Sanji, even more forceful and painful then the first or second time. His whole body spasmed and he tasted blood in his mouth before he blacked out.

*

At first, all Sanji heard was a faint hum.

Then it grew louder and started to sound more like someone speaking.

"-ook!"

"Cook!"

"COOK!"

Sanji's eyes snapped open and he groaned when his sore body twitched.

"What!?" He growled. Zoro breathed in relief. The chef forced his throbbing eyes to move over to a worried-looking Marimo. He had been chained back up on the wall sometime during Sanji's departure.

"When they brought you in here, you looked like you were dead." Zoro muttered, glaring at the door like he could make it melt.

"Baka! I'm fine! Quit worrying about me and take care of yourself, shitty swordsman!" Sanji snarled, irritated at how much pain his body was in. The Marimo stared at me for a moment before he burst out laughing.

"You s-stupid love-cook! _'Worry about yourself'_  you're an idiot." He gasped out between his laughter, Sanji blinked flatly and waited as Zoro tried to calm down.

"What the hell are you laughing about mosshead? I didn't say anything remotely funny." Sanji grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes. Zoro's smirk then turned into a scowl.

"Your messed up logic, dart board. You know the hero always looks after the damsel in distress." He mused, lips twitching as he fought a smile. The blond thrashed with rage, wanting nothing more than to pummel the swordsman into the ground. The cell door slammed open, cutting off Sanji's cursing, Zoro tensed as the blond froze. Sanji's mouth snapped shut with a small click. They both watched curiously as the Marine that electrocuted Sanji earlier stepped in, followed by a small mob of lower ranked Marines.

"Good evening pirates. I am Admiral Roth. I will be in charge of getting the needed information from the both of you." He clasped his hands together with a guarded warm smile.

"Oh how privileged we are to have you torture us for information. Information we don't even know let me remind you." Sanji stated with as much venom as he could muster, even though he was currently chained to a freaking  _wall_. Roth regarded Sanji from the corner of his eye before continuing on, basically ignoring the blonde's existence.

"So, who do I start with?" The two shipmates glowered at each other.

"Him." Sanji and Zoro blurted at the same time. Roth chuckled at the duo's outrageous behavior.

"Alright then. We'll flip a coin." Roth stated, digging in his justice coat to pull out a beri.

"Heads!" Sanji shouted as Zoro opened his mouth, effectively cutting him off. The swordsman grumbled, but watched in silence as Roth threw the coin into the air. As the coin landed, Roth smirked and slowly looked up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum bum bum!!! Sorry not sorry! Cliff hanger who do ya think it will be? Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic violence

"You are Rornona Zoro, correct?" Roth questioned. Zoro glared at him, refusing to answer. Roth only smirked at his stubbornness.

"I read your file. It states your loyal, hard working, selfless, and you're used to pain. So I'm guessing your the kind of man that will protect his fellow crew mates without question. Am I right?" A grumble came from Zoro's chest.

"The file also states how your little girlfriend died. She fell down some stairs did she not? Just  _tragic_." Zoro went ridged. Roth chuckled as Zoro's eye screamed he wanted blood to be spilt. Sanji slightly shivered at the expression, making the chains rattle. The noise pulling Roth's attention to him.

_Great job Sanji._

"My apologises Black Leg, I almost forgot you were here. As I'm sure you can tell, it's Rornona's turn." He purred, stepping back from a livid Zoro.

"What is the point of telling me what my own file says." Zoro's eyes were shaded but Roth's mouth curled into a chilling grin.

"Oh, I've been waiting for you to ask. Your sure to get a kick out of this." He laughed darkly before leaning in closer to the demon before him.

"Well? Think about it Rornona, what could we possibly do to hurt  _you_?" Sanji looked at Zoro, who seemed to be sincerely thinking. A few seconds passed and his eyes widened.

" _No_ _._ " He snarled low and animalistic. The chef was confused.

_How_ _in_ _the_ _world_ _would_ _you_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _hurt_ _a_ _beast-_

The blood rushed from Sanji's face. This was a new low, even for the Marines.

_They'ere_ _going_ _to_ _use_ _him! Zoro's_ _weakness_ _is_ _his_ _nakama_ _!_

Zoro's whole body was trembling with fury and he graced everyone in the room with a terrifying look on his face that promised pain.

"That won't work. We hate each other. Mosshead could care less if I get hurt." Sanji scoffed, trying to save Zoro the mental trama, he's as retarded as it is. Roth smirked and nodded to one of his more bulky men. The man shoved his pudgy fist into Sanji's stomach, the chef dry heaved and gasped for breath.

Next, the guy clipped the blonde's jaw, making the side of his skull connect with the jagged wall. A wet sticky substance oozed down the side of Sanji's head and dribbled out of his mouth. The pain was nerve wreaking.

Sanji's vision was blurry as hell, but he forced his eyes to focus. Zoro was yanking on the chains that connected him to the wall giving the man that hit Sanji an icy glare, the guy actually had the balls to  _wink_  at Zoro, ripping a snarl out of the Marimo's chest. Roth completely ignored the caged animal, turning to his men.

"Bring them both."

*

The group trudged down the hallway, Sanji a few meters in front of the green-haired bounty hunter. Sanji's hands were cuffed in front of him along with his legs while Zoro's hands were cuffed behind his back, and thick chain coiled around his upper arms and chest. It was silent apart from their echoing footsteps. They went down some slippery stone steps until they stopped in front of a thick wood door. Roth unlocked it and pushed it open, what was behind the door made Sanji's face pale and Zoro tense up.

Torture machines and tools everywhere. A few meters in was a man with purple hair and dark eyes. His sickly pale skin and a crazed grin sending chills down Sanji's spine. The psycho stood next to two vertical metal tables. The Marines shoved the duo against the cool metal and strapped their hands above their heads and their legs were strapped apart.

"Who should I start with?" The purple-haired man quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"The bounty hunter." The purple-haired man nodded, but Roth leaned in to whisper something into the man's ear that made a chilling smile curl onto his lips.

"Oh really now?" He inquired. Roth nodded before heading toward the door. When all his men were out except for himself, Roth paused.

"Trust me Gabriel." He mused, shutting the door behind him with a tell tail click of the lock.

With Roth gone, Gabriel turned to smile at them. He stepped forward and studied the two of them like experiments.

"Well, as I am permitting you to know, I am the torture expert General Gabriel. I was told the both of you are being stubborn to my buddy Roth." Gabriel purred as he approached Zoro, Sanji felt rage bubble up when Gabriel leaned in to look closely at Zoro's face.

"I wonder how much you can take until you scream..." He trailed off, dark eyes flickering to Sanji. 

"Or maybe I'll start with the blond. I hear he's the Strawhat's chef. He probably knows what it's like to accidentally burn himself." Gabriel grinned and scampered off to a nearby burning fire, pulling out a red hot iron rod. Then he strut back to Zoro, the Marimo's shirt already torn apart from earlier activities. Gabriel poked the swordsman in the ribs and a sizzling sound was heard. Zoro grit his teeth and clenched his fists, Gabriel chuckled and after another millisecond or two, pulled it away from Zoro's scorched skin. He then stepped over to an angry Sanji and looked him up and down.

"Such a smooth body. It will be thrilling to scar every inch of you." He smiled evilly and lifted the rod to brush Sanji's golden hair.

"A chef's hands are their treasure." He pushed the metal rod into Sanji's palm. The burning of the precious flesh clouded his mind into a flurry of panic.

"S-stop. Agh!" He hissed, fingers twitching from the pain. But then he remembered who was here with him and he bit his lip, refusing to make another sound. The pain was taken away to a sting as Gabriel pulled the rod away, Sanji slowly pried his eyes open. Gabriel giggled like a child on Christmas.

"Splendid reactions both of you! This will be an experience to remember!" He laughed loudly and threw the rod to the side. It clattered uselessly to the floor. He moved to the small table with a bunch of tools. He gently picked up a spiked meat hammer. He smirked and hit Zoro right in the stomach, who grunted, unprepared for the impact.

"If you so much as huff, I'll violate your friend in every way. And I'll make you watch." He cackled, hitting Zoro over and over, until skin broke and blood oozed out. Yet Gabriel was still going for a good seven minutes before he finally stopped. Both him and Zoro were breathing heavily.

"I'm... Impressed...bounty hunter." He gasped out between breaths.

"I went...all out and you...didn't make a peep." He set the bloody hammer down and picked up a small silver knife. He slowly unbuttoned Sanji's shirt and grinned, moving his palm over Sanji's smooth stomach and all the way up to his throat. The blond heard Zoro's heavy breathing next to him and he made his decision. Zoro would not get hurt because of him. If he could take just a fraction of Zoro's pain, Sanji would gladly go through the agony.

"No...don't you dare fucking touch him." Zoro grit out through his teeth. Gabriel paused for a second holding the blade to Sanji's side, Gabriel peered over at Zoro. And before Sanji could blink, Gabriel had punched Zoro across the jaw, and gripped the Swordsman's throat.

"I know what your trying to do demon. I won't allow it, so shut up and wait like a good boy." Gabriel's gaze demanded complete obedience. He released Zoro's throat then strut over to stand in front of Sanji with a chilling smile. In a flash of silver, Gabriel shoved the blade hilt-deep into Sanji's shoulder, making him choke down a scream. Gabriel ripped the blood-covered blade out and set it lovingly aside as Zoro struggled against the table. Gabriel pick up a needle and some black string then started stitching up the stab wound in Sanji's shoulder none-to-gently.

"Can't have you bleeding to death so soon now can we?"


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Roth and his buddies came back for the duo, they were covered in blood.

"Wow. You really out-did yourself this time Gabriel. Get any information?" Roth questioned but Gabriel shook his head with a scowl.

"Damn bastards didn't budge." He seemed to perk up when he thought of an idea.

"But~ if you give me more time with them, I might be able to get something..." He trailed off as Roth scrunched his brow, thinking.

"I suppose I could pull a few strings." Roth sighed as his men dragged the two unconscious people out of the bloody room.

"I'll see if I can bring them in tomorrow." With that said, Roth turned and stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

*

Zoro stirred and hissed in pain as his scabbed over cuts were stretched. Then he remembered something...or someone. His head snapped up and immediately zeroed in on the still passed out Sanji.

"Oi, cook. You alive?" He asked softly. Nothing, no reaction. Zoro swallowed and tried again, this time a tad louder.

"Oi! Curly! Answer me!" He barked. Still nothing. Zoro seemed to panic.  _This_ _cannot_ _be_ _happening_ _!_ _N_ _o_ _, not him_ _!_ Zoro shakily got up. He forced a laugh, the stupid Marines didn't bother to chain them up, idiots. He limped over to Sanji's side and slid down the wall into an awkward sitting position. One arm propped up on his knee while the other gently shook the cook's shoulder.

"Sanji? Sanji answer me. Twitch, call me a name, groan, kick me, do  _something_ _._ " Zoro pleaded leaning down to place his forehead over his propped up arm.

"You can't die, Luffy'll kill me..." He whispered. There was a light cough followed by a horse laugh.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon shitty-swordsman." Sanji quipped, patting Zoro's hand, which was still clamped onto his shoulder. Zoro sighed in relief and nuzzled his hand into Sanji's golden hair, chuckling lightly.

"Of course not. I'd drag your curly ass right back." Zoro growled. Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulder and heaved himself into a sitting position. He rested his back against the wall, settling down stiffly next to Zoro.

"How long have we been here?" Sanji asked, breathing heavily. Exhausted from moving around and being slashed, bruised, and broken.

"Uh- about two and a half days, I'm guessing." Zoro sighed scratching his head. Sanji huffed and leaned to rest his head on Zoro's shoulder. Zoro yawned as Sanji closed his eyes. They both dozed off into a deep slumber.

*

Sanji awoke to see that he was all alone. In a cell. The chef jerked up, groaning from the pain. That's when he heard it. A voice from the cell across from him, the person sounded enraged, and it was saying something. Sanji sat still and listened to the voice.

"-re is he!"

"Where is he!"

"Where the hell did you bastards take Sanji!"

To say the blond was surprised would have been the understatement of the century. Sanji stood, pressing one hand on the wall and holding his slashed shoulder with the other, Sanji staggered to the bars of his cage and took a couple deep breaths.

"OI! Marimo I'm right here! They just put us in cells across from each other!" Sanji called and the yelling stopped. Zoro appeared in the chef's sight and gripped the bars so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"Did they...do anything?" Sanji shook his head and rested his throbbing forehead against the bars.

"They came in and took you. About eight of them held me down while the other two carried you out. I thought they were gonna kill you." Zoro explained angrily and Sanji nodded. It made sense why he would panic. Zoro huffed and brushed a tan hand through his green hair.

Footsteps thundered closer to their cells and they both watched warily as Roth came into view.

"I'm bringing Gabriel the blonde today." Roth purred, stepping toward Sanji's cell. That's when the blond realized why they had the duo separated, so they were powerless to help one another. Zoro looked terrified and pissed at the same time.

"Oi! Don't you morons see his condition! If you bring him to that psychopath again he'll die!" Zoro roared as Roth shrugged.

"Either of you could answer me. If it takes the death of one to break the other..." He opened up Sanji's cell door and a few Marines came in. Punching the chef's stomach, one forced Sanji to his knees while he puked up an array of bile, vomit, and blood. Then another harshly grabbed Sanji's abused wrists, making him choke on crimson and screw his eyes shut in pain.

"Wait! Take me instead!" Zoro barked before a Marine put the stone cuffs on the chef. Roth held up a hand to stop them, raising an eyebrow at Zoro.

"I won't try anything, just leave him be." Zoro snarled, Roth laughed.

"I like your devotion Rornona, okay. Deal." Roth waved his hand and his men let go of Sanji, his legs to buckled. With one last kick to the blonde's side that caused Zoro to glower, the Marines moved to chain Zoro up. They shuffled about until Zoro was secure.

"Are you sure about your decision Rornona?" Zoro made eye contact with Sanji. The blond was positive he looked like a mess. Laying on his side, coated in his own blood, clothes torn, and breathing rapidly. Zoro's eyes hardened and he shifted his burning silver eye to glare at Roth.

"Let's get this over with." The swordsman grumbled, turning sharply to start walking in a random direction. Roth looked puzzled and slightly amused as he grabbed Zoro's bare shoulder marking sure the directionless idiot didn't wander farther away. As soon as the group turned the corner Sanji let a pitiful whimper slip.

 _Dammit_ _,_ _we_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _here_ _soon_ _._ _Or_ _we're_   _both_ _gonna_ _di_ _e_ _for_ _sure_ _._


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji dragged himself to the wall and settled down. His vision was hazy and he knew he had a fair amount of broken bones. Sanji's sides throbbed, his throat felt like someone made him eat sand, his right hand was a mess, and his left leg pulsed in time with his currently rapid heartbeat. It was probably dislocated. Sanji reached down and pulled his thigh as far away from him as possible.

The pain was excruciating, he screwed his eyes shut. Finally letting his hands go slack, to hear a faint click. Sanji sighed in satisfaction as the agonizing pain faded to a manageable, pulsing throb. Breathing heavily, he brushed his matted hair back. Sanji heard a commotion down the hallway a bit, his body tensing slightly as five Marines unlocked his cell. Filing in, they smiled down at his broken form.

"What do you shits want?" Sanji spat, glaring at them, they only snickered.

"Now that the pirate hunter is not here to protect you...we can have some fun." The blond scoffed, but his hair was violently grabbed. The asshole dragging Sanji onto unsteady legs.

"Wow your already almost dead! Look at that cut! They must have been brought to Gabriel." One of the Marines quipped pointing at the stitches on the chef's shoulder, it made a chill run down his spine.

_What were they planning to do?_

Sanji hissed as the Marine holding his hair poked at it, shoving his dirty finger in the wound. The blond made a strangled noise as a flaring burn shot from the wound all the way down to his fingertips, the Marines only laughed. They threw Sanji down onto the stone floor and started to harshly kick him, their steel-toed shoes hitting any and all vulnerable spots.

Sanji didn't know when it happened, but his body went numb and his screams turned into small twitches. Thankfully, they eventually got bored and left him laying there to die.

*

An hour or so later, Zoro was brought back. He was covered in blood, still somehow managing to look just as dangerous and threatening as usual. His eye shifted over to Sanji's cell, the chef could feel the swordsman's gaze on his torn body, Zoro spotted Sanji's shoulder wound bleeding sluggishly and his eye darkened. Shoving off the Marines holding him, he jogged to front of the blonde's cell and gripped the bars with cuffed, crimson-coated hands.

"Who did this to you?" The question was yelled; but Sanji could barely breathe, let alone answer. Zoro's head dipped down, shading the top half of his face. Sanji could have sworn that he saw a flash of red in the general area where his good eye was supposed to be.

The chef blinked sluggishly, eyelids suddenly feeling as heavy as lead. Sanji wasn't stupid, he knew he was dying. The chef didn't want to die here, in a prison, surrounded by criminals and blood. Sanji reached out to grab the cool metal, hauling himself up to put his good hand over one of Zoro's. Sanji's body sagged against the bars separating them as a Marine dared to approach.

"Roronoa, get to your cell." The Marine gulped as the chains groaned in protest as they strained against his muscular form.

"I've waited for Luffy long enough. I'm getting us out of here." He murmured to the chef as Sanji temporarily blacked out, the dizzy spell only lasting a few seconds. There was the sound of chains shattering and a familiar hands caught Sanji, one hand ssupportingthe blonde's lower back and the other cupping the back of Sanji's head. Zoro's familiar warmth gently lowered the chef to lie on the chilled cement ground.

"Oi. It'll be over quick, so don't go and die on me alright?" Sanji head bobbed as if he were drunk and he immediately felt Zoro's hands leave him. The blond could hear grunts and blades hitting blades, but no gunshots. Sanji forced his droopy eyes open and saw blood everywhere, Zoro smack dab in the middle of it. The Marimo turned and slashed the lock open and threw the now-broken sword to the side. He bent over, carefully picking Sanji up, causing the chef to bit his lip as his vision to blurred from the pain.

"Sorry. Sorry." Zoro apologized over and over as he picked up another sword from a mutilated body and sprinted down a random hallway. He held Sanji securely to his side with one arm, the chef's face buried between the Marimo's neck and shoulder. Sanji could feel Zoro's footsteps, he could hear Zoro's breathing. The blond focused on that.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In-

When the swordsman suddenly stopped and cursed, Sanji lifted his head and his jaw dropped. They were back where they started. Sanji groaned and covered his eyes with the palms if his hand.

 _Dear Lord_.


	6. Chapter 6

A figure ran down a brightly lit hallway with another on his back. The two males were bickering. One was obviously severely injured, being carried by his green-haired companion as they scampered about the base for an exit.

"How the hell do you turn when I say fucking straight mosshead!?" Sanji yelled weakly, but no less outraged.

"Your just bad at giving directions curly!" Zoro yelled back, a vein swelling on his forhead as he grit his teeth.

" _What!?_ I said go straight! How hard is it to do that! I swear it's in one ear and out the other with you barbarian!" Sanji roared, yanking on the swordsman'shair with renewed vigor. The two unknowingly sprinted right by a group of sweating Marines. As soon as the duo passed, one of them whipped out a den den mushi.

"We need back up on the forth stairwell! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and Black Leg Sanji are attempting to escape!"

*

 ** _Three_** _**Hours**_ _**Earlier**_...

Chopper looked out to the dot that was the island Sanji and Zoro were being held on. They didn't know there was a Marine base so the Strawhats had docked. When they found out their two nakama had been captured, the Marines started an attack and the Sunny was forced to flee.

"There's no safe way we can get back on the island. There are dozens of Marines patrolling the docks." Franky sighed sadly as Chopper held back tears.

"There has to be something we can do!" Nami exclaimed, fidgeting with her climatact staff.

"They might have already been executed..." Robin replied morbidly, Usopp's jaw dropping as he spluttered for a few seconds.

"Robin!" Chopper cried. She just shrugged with a frown. Their eyes turned to a silent Luffy, who had finally stood from his crouched position on the Sunny's lion's head. The remaining crew tensed in hesitant curiosity when they noticed his hat was shading his eyes from view.

"Were going to go get Sanji and Zoro. They have been waiting for us long enough." Their wary expressions hardened as Luffy's serious face split into a grin. He spun to face the island once again, sucking in a deep breath.

"SANJI! ZORO! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" Luffy bellowed toward the land mass; with new energy, the crew set to work on preparing for the battle to come. Chopper packed his backpack full of medical supplies ranging from morphine to band aids. Who knew what condition his nakama would be in when they arrived...

*

Zoro finally made it out of the Marine base and onto the town streets. He ran with me barely awake from blood loss. I could tell he was exhausted, his breathing was labored and his wounds were bleeding like crazy. I knew I wasn't getting enough breath myself. For a few moments I couldn't breathe, I tried to get air but instead, blood poured out from my lips. Zoro sped up and I started to feel him sweat. There were shouts behind us.

"There they are!"

"Go for the blond!"

Zoro's chest vibrated a snarl at that command.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you!" Sanji's eyes snapped open at the sound of his captain's voice.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled happily. The blond sighed in relief, blinking when he heard Chopper's shrill screeching. Sanji blinked as Zoro started running faster, harder. There was gunshots and swords clashing raging around them. Usopp and Nami were clearing a pathway ahead of the trio while Luffy and the others took care of anyone to dared to charge at them.

"Oi, Cook. Chopper told me you have to stay awake." Sanji hummed softly, he had a fuzzy memory of Chopper saying something about blood loss. The chef was getting sleepy, his eyes hurt every time he blinked.

"Dammit dart board, stay awake!" The blond was too tired to answer; his senses started to dull.

"Hold on, we're almost there! Stay with me Sanji!"

Sanj really wanted to, but supiried even himself as everything suddenly went black.

*

I felt someone holding my hand when I started to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was in the Sunny's infirmity. Sleeping in a chair next to my bed was Zoro, his hand clenched in my bandaged one. I heard the door open and Robin stepped in. She smiled when she saw me awake and opened her mouth to speak in a quiet, calm voice.

"Your finally awake. It's been three days." My eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Zoro jerked awake and reared up, unsheathing one of his katana. When he saw no immediate threat, he returned his katana to his hip. He seemed to just notice me and blinked slowly like he just realized I was awake. I opened my mouth but Zoro lunged to hug me, I clenched my teeth at the pain. Robin smiled and winked at me before slipping out of the room unnoticed. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back a bit awkwardly.

"When you were lying here in this bed on the brink if death. I was scared for the first time in a long time." He mumbled and I froze. What the hell is he trying to say!?

"Shit-cook...don't ever scare me like that again." I froze in shock as Zoro bumped his forehead to mine softly, then he leaned back and settled himself into his chair beside me. Finally the gears started turning in my head again and I slugged Zoro in the arm with a smirk.

"Mossy's getting all sentimental on me~" I teased as Zoro's eyebrow twitched and his fists clenched.

"Shut it curly. Or I'll make you take a little nap." Zoro cracked his fingers suggestively as I just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Chopper would kill you." I snapped and Zoro just shrugged.

"It'd be worth it."


	7. Chapter 7

When Sanji awoke, the sun was streaming through the infirmary window. He relaxed as he felt the familiar rocking of the Sunny with the shouts of his nakama above him. The blond looked to his left to see an empty chair, Chopper was nowhere to be seen.

Sanji grinned as he slowly got out of bed and rubbed at the crisp bandages covering his shoulder and chest in slight irritation. The bandages wrapped around his hand made putting on a shirt difficult, but the chef managed. After he struggled into the shirt, Chopper waddled in. At first he didn't notice the blond but when he finally did, his eyes watered. He started sobbing loudly as he slammed into Sanji's abdomen, making the blond yelp in surprise as the duo landed on the wood floor with an audible thump, jarring Sanji's wounds.

The chef clenched his teeth as Chopper hurriedly got up and started apologizing repeatedly. Footsteps ran closer to the room and in seconds, Luffy and Zoro were barging into the infirmary with the rest of the crew on their heels, looking concerned and murderous.

"Chopper! Are you and Sanji okay!?" Nami asked, clearly worried. Sanji groaned as Chopper shifted into his half-man form, helping the blond up up. The room was silent as the crew looked at the chef with nervous eyes.

"What?" Sanji questioned as the crew and even _Robin_ avoided making eye contact with him.

"You look like death shit-cook." Zoro looked angry and Luffy looked worried. The blond shrugged as Chopper shifted back to brain-point.

"W-who's gonna te-tell him?" Usopp asked shakily, Sanji's eyes narrowing at his nakama.

"Tell me _what_ exactly?" The chef spoke slowly, trying not to let his suspension show in his voice. The blonde's nakama hesitated, looking amonst each other. Daring one another to spill.

"Cook-san. With your injuries and as your nakama, we cannot allow you to do anything that might strain your wounds. Including cooking." Robin stated calmly, Sanji's jaw dropping as he gawked at them, feeling betrayed.

"WHAT!" Sanji exclaimed making everyone except Luffy, Zoro, and Robin cringe.

"You can't do this to me!" The blond snarled but hissed as pain shot from his shoulder to his chest.

"That's an _order_ Sanji." Luffy looked at the chef sternly for a moment before frowning.

"But I'll miss your food! Maybe just one last meal-oof!" Luffy didn't finish the sentence due to Nami hitting the back of the pouting Captain's head.

"Baka! Sanji is hurting, do you want to put him under more strain!?" Luffy's expression hardened as he shook his head vigorously. Nami smirked, but it faded as she made eye-contact with the chef. She flinched at his trembling form, of course she knew he would _never_ hurt her, but if anyone saw a livid Sanji...they would be scared shitless too!

"If you all won't let me cook...then what good am I to the Sunny!? What good am I if I can't even cook for my nakama just because of a few flesh wounds!?" Sanji shouted, rage making his face contort. Everyone was beyond surprised at the blonde's behavior. Zoro stalked up to Sanji with an expressionless eye, grasping the chef's shirt in a firm grip before pulling him forward.

"Remember what I told you yesterday morning?" Sanji nodded and Zoro hesitated for a moment, looking very constipated.

"I...you-fuck! You _died_ Sanji! Your heart stopped! We lost you, for six _dreadful_ seconds. This is not something you can just _walk off_ cook." His voice lowered to a murmur at the end of the statement. Sanji was stunned for a moment before looking at the guilty faces of his _nakama_ , my _family_ _._ Sanji felt sick to his stomach, the chef had finally snapped, he sank to his knees as the outside world became nothing more than background noise.

_What could he do for the crew? He couldn't cook, so that defiantly crosses off a lot of things he does on the Sunny. So that brings us back to what he_ _could_ _do..._

_Get stronger_

Sanji was yanked from his thoughts by Chopper's insistent chant of his name. The chef blinked as all his senses hit him like a shit-ton of bricks, the blond looked at all the worried faces of the crew and his breath caught. Flashes of phantom pain of Roth's electrocution made his blue eyes throb and his body tremble.

"Give him space! He's having a panic attack. It's perfectly normal to have in this case, but not in his condition." Chopper tapped Sanji's face lightly, trying to get the chef to focus on the blurry reindeer.

"Sanji, I need you to listen to me. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. There you go, that's it...calm down." Chopper was speaking but Sanji's body was reacting on its own, primitive instincts. The blonde's brain still refused to cooperate, but after a few seconds the fog in his mind hesitantly cleared as visions of Roth and Gabriel faded away.

"Okay, he's responding now. Sanji? Sanji, how many swords does Zoro have?" The chef looked from Chopper to Zoro, lips twitching into a small grin.

"Three. Wait, my bad. _Four_ _._ " 


	8. Chapter 8

"Yup, he's fine." Franky snickered as Zoro glowered at the cook. Sanji was helped up _(with much protesting)_ by Chopper and brought outside to relax in a lounging chair. Seated in-between Nami and Robin as they sat in their own chairs. Robin read while Nami relaxed to sunbathe, Sanji pouting about how the ladies were unattended, much to his dismay. Zoro was sleeping on deck near the Sunny's head as Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper played tag. Brook played a lively tune on his violin. Franky was now out of sight, probably tinkering with a project in his workshop.

Sanji took shallow breaths so he didn't disrupt his broken ribs, scowling at each throb. He tried to take a deep breath, only resulting in a coughing fit that was so painful Sanji literally gripped at his bandages in an attempt to ease the uncomfortable tightness. The girls were at his side in seconds flat, Nami worriedly fluttering her hands with the ghost of her touch, not really knowing what exactly to do to ease Sanji's pain. Robin's forehead was creased with worry as she contemplated calling for the little doctor.

Sanji grit his teeth and refused to let another wheeze or any strained sound escape, he was the Strawhats chef dammit! He refused to be considered a weakling because of a few minor injuries, but clamping his mouth shut only made the two girls more concerned for the cook.

"Cook-san? Will you require Doctor-san's assistance?" Robin asked softly, but Sanji quickly shook his head to decline the sweet gesture. After a few minutes, Sanji's coughing died down until it stopped completely and his throat screamed for ice cold water.

"Are you feeling better Sanji-kun?" Nami questioned as she gently rubbed his back soothingly. He nodded and smiled up at Robin gratefully as she handed him her cup of cool water. Sanji gulped it down as fast as his body allowed before sheepishly asking for yet another glass of the refreshing liquid.

*

It was dusk when Sanji ate dinner cooked by the lovely Robin-chwan and long nose. Luffy and Chopper listening intently to Usopp's tales of his heroic deeds _(lies)_ as the rest the the crew ate in peace with the occasional quiet chatter. Sanji kept sneaking glances at Zoro as he ate and laughed at Luffy when he did something stupid.

Sanji smiled lightly at the thought of times like these, where you wish they would never end. He loved his nakama with all his heart and would do _anything_ for them. As the sun set completely and the moon and stars illuminated the midnight-colored sky, they all settled down to sleep.

Sanji blinked up at the stars, tracing consolations with his eyes as time flew by and the raging fire Usopp had made to cook dinner, burned down to a soft glow. Sanji tensed suddenly as a body shifted closer to him, he snapped his gaze down to where a head of green hair laid upon his slowly rising and falling stomach. Sanji smirked faintly as his hand wandered to nuzzle itself into the soft hair at the base of Zoro's neck.

 _Yes_ _,_ _I_ _would_ _no_ _doubt_ _do_ _**anything**_ _for_ _my_ _nakama_ _._

With this last coherent thought, Sanji's mind slipped into a peaceful black abyss.

*

A few boring days later, Sanji had come to hate the dreaded infirmary. As Chopper scuttled around the room to take Sanji's vitals, Zoro and the rest of the crew waited with baited breath by the infirmary door.

"Well, it sounds like Sanji's breathing is back to normal, which means his ribs are healing up nicely. His shoulder and hand aren't infected, they are also healing well." The crew let out a breath of relief.

"But there's still a chance that the healing ribs might break and puncture something important if he strains himself. It would most likely cause major internal bleeding and he could die, but on a better note, Sanji is in the cleared to cook again." Sanji's face lit up and he hugged Chopper tightly to his chest.

"Thank you doctor." Sanji mused and the skin under Chopper's fur turned a bright pink.

"Shut up asshole! That doesn't make me happy!" Chopper squealed.

*

Sanji was beyond greatful as he carefully strode throughout the kitchen, preparing dinner. He decided to whip up a buffet under captain's orders to celebrate Sanji and Zoro's survival. He distantly felt Zoro sitting somewhere in the room with him, so when everything was cooking correctly, he turned to the Marimo.

"Oi, mossy. Don't you have something else to do other than bug me?" Sanji called, rousing the male from his slumber.

"Dinner ready shit-cook?" Zoro yawned and scratched his head sleepily. Sanji almost smiled at the cute gesture- _No_ _!_ _Just_ _no_ _!_ _Shut_ _up_ _!_ _Your_ _just_ _greatful_ _he_ _saved_ _your_ _ass_ _from_ _bleeding_ _to_ _death_ _._ _That's_ _why_ _your_ _both_ _getting_ _along_ _so_ _well_ _..._ _yeah_ _._ _That was safe._

"Oi! Sanji are you alright?" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard _his_ name from the swordsman's mouth. He startled when he noticed the swordsman was right next to him, hands looking ready to help.

"I'm fine Mosshead." Sanji snapped, gently slapping Zoro's tan, calloused hands away. The swordsman huffed and gave Sanji the finger before wandering back to his seat with a yawn.

"If you're gonna sleep, do it somewhere else Marimo." Sanji growled, but his demand was met with a snore. Sanji's eye twitched and he had to repress the urge to kick the idiot and disrupt his ribs. Sanji mentally groaned as he saw the rice was on the top shelf, he glanced over at the napping Zoro for a moment in consideration before shaking his head. Like hell he'd ask Mosshead for help!

Sanji took a deep breath and stood on his tiptoes, he almost had the corner of the bag when he heard something crack. Pain erupted along his spine and Sanji narrowly swallowed a scream.

He slowly moved to lean on the nearest counter unsteadly and lifted his shirt, the bandages were rapidly soaking with blood. Sanji's face paled as another wave of pain and nausea washed over him, he slammed down onto the counter as one of his legs gave out on him. Zoro woke with a start, looking around and saw nothing was amiss. _Wait_. Where was the cook?

"Down here Marimo..." Sanji coughed. Zoro's eye widened as he lunged over the counter to help Sanji to his feet.

"CHOPPER!" Zoro bellowed as he spotted the blood leaking through Sanji's already soaked bandages, dripping onto the tile floor.

Sanji was going to be in _huge_ trouble...


	9. Chapter 9

Turns out Sanji was grounded from the galley for two days because of his little stunt _and_ he always had to have a crew member available. Basically he can't be left alone...yeah. _Absolute_ _hell_. The blond was currently sitting with Robin-chwan as she read her book in a lawn chair in the sun. Despite his protests, Nami-swan had made it her job to make snacks and drinks for everyone with Chopper's help. Sanji sighed, causing the lovely Robin's eyes to flicker up to meet his.

"What is it cook-san?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"No need to worry you with my problems dear." The chef spluttered out nervously.

"Well, you did suffer a serious injury...didn't you break one of your ribs causing it to stab through your skin?" He nodded shamefully. Robin-chwan only giggled and put her nimble hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed, you had your pride to think about. But we are your _nakama_. You have to let us help you..." Sanji turned and smiled genuinely at her concern.

"Apologies, I will not be so selfish next time I require help Robin-chwan!" The blond cooed and Robin winked at him before moving her eyes back to her thick book. The chef looked up at the blue sky for a moment before Luffy's face popped into view, blocking out the scenery.

"Come on down to the deck! Ussop, Chopper, and I will watch over you!" Luffy grabbed Sanji's arm and pulled him to his feet. Freezing as the chef hissed in slight pain.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He snuck a glance at Robin, who was watching him. She nodded in encouragement.

"Just...go slowly."

*

The boys we're anything but keeping an eye on him, but he didn't mind. Zoro was lifting in the crow's nest and the chef looked up when he heard the ridiculous amount of weight the swordsman lifted hit the floor.

The crow's nest trap door opened and Zoro began climbing down. A few feet from the deck, he just dropped. His boots connected to the grass and he yawned. Sanji shook his head at Zoro's antics, the Marimo looked around, as if sensing someone was watching him. Zoro and Sanji made eye contact and he smirked, the blond returned his smug look with a glare.

"Make sure not to get into any more trouble princess." Zoro turned, as if the chef was going to let the idiot walk away with his pride! Sanji carefully slipped off one of his shoes and the hurled it at the back of Zoro's head. It connected with a smack, Zoro groaned and rubbed the sore bump as he turned to glare at the blond. Sanji blinked at him innocently, causing the Marimo to narrow his eyes. Looking down, the chef knew he saw his shoe was missing so the swordsman looked around himself until he found the culprit.

"I think you dropped this Shit-cook..." He grinned as he waved it. Sanji shrugged, that's all it took. Zoro threw the shoe at the blond and it hit his leg. The chef winced and Zoro instantly looked guilty. Sanji bent over, ignoring him, to rub the bruise that was no doubt going to form.

"Great." He muttered sarcastically, but look on the bright side...at least it wasn't his healing side the steel-toed shoe hit.

"Oi, cook. You alright?" Zoro spoke hesitantly, Sanji's head snapped up to see him approach, looking concerned. The blond instantly straitened as Zoro stopped in front of him.

"I'm fine." Sanji assured and Zoro breathed out in relief. The chef gently grabbed Zoro's arm causing him to look at the blond questioningly. Sanji smiled kindly at him as he used Zoro's bodyweight to lower himself to sit on the grassy deck. When Sanji was comfortable, he let his hand slide off the Marimo's arm to work on putting his shoe back on his foot.

"Thank you Zoro." The swordsman blinked and then his face flushed almost unnoticeably as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever." Zoro huffed and turned to strut away. Sanji rolled his eyes as he finished tying his shoelaces.


	10. Chapter 10

Turns out I was grounded from the galley for two days because of my little stunt and I always had to have a crew member available. Basically I can't be left alone...yeah. Absolute hell. I was currently sitting with Robin-chwan as she read her book in a lawn chair in the sun. Despite my protests, Nami-swan had made it her job to make snacks and drinks for everyone with Chopper's help. I sighed, causing the lovely Robin's eyes to flicker up to meet mine.

"What is it cook-san?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"No need to worry you with my problems dear." I spluttered out nervously.

"Well, you did suffer a serious injury...didn't you break one of your ribs causing it to stab through your skin?" I nodded shamefully. Robin-chwan only giggled and put her small, smooth hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be embarrassed, you had your pride to think about. But we are your nakama. You have to let us help you..." I turned and smiled genuinely at her concern.

"Apologises, I will not be so selfish next time I require help Robin-chwan!" I cooed and Robin winked at me before moving her eyes back to her thick book. I looked up at the blue sky for a moment before Luffy's face popped into my view.

"Come on down to the deck! Ussop, Chopper, and I will watch over you!" Luffy grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. Freezing as I hissed in slight pain.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I snuck a glance at Robin, who was watching me. She nodded in encouragement.

"Just...go slowly." 

*

The boys we're anything but keeping an eye on me, but I didn't mind. Zoro was lifting in the crow's nest and I looked up when I heard the ridiculous amount of weight he lifted hit the floor. The crow's nest trap door opened and Zoro began climbing down. A few feet from the deck, he just dropped. His boots connected to the grass and he yawned. I shook my head at Zoro's antics, he looked around, as if sensing someone was watching him. Zoro and I made eye contact and he smirked, I returned his smug look with a glare. 

"Make sure not to get into any more trouble princess." Zoro turned, as if I was going to let the idiot walk away with his pride! I carefully took off one of my shoes and the hurled it at the back of Zoro's head. It connected with a smack, Zoro groaned and rubbed the sore bump as he turned to glare at me. I blinked at him innocently, causing the marimo to narrow his eyes. Looking down, I knew he saw my shoe was missing so he looked around himself until he found the culprit.

"I think you dropped this Shit-cook..." He grinned as he waved it. I shrugged, that's all it took. Zoro threw the shoe at me and it hit my leg. I winced and Zoro instantly looked guilty. I bent over, ignoring him, to rub the bruise that was no doubt going to form. 

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. But look on the bright side...at least it wasn't my healing side the steel-toed shoe hit.

"Oi, cook. You alright?" Zoro spoke hesitantly, my head snapped up to see him approaching me looking concerned. I instantly straitened as Zoro stopped in front of me.

"I'm fine." I assured and Zoro breathed out in relief. I gently grabbed Zoro's arm causing him to look at me questioningly. I smiled kindly at him as I used his bodyweight to lower myself to sit on the grassy deck. When I was comfortable, I let my hand slide off his arm to work on putting my shoe back on my foot.

"Thank you Zoro." The swordsman blinked and then his face flushed almost unnoticeably as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever." Zoro huffed and turned to strut away. I rolled my eyes as I finished tying my shoelaces.


	11. Chapter 11

One week later...

My wounds were just about healed, most of them only scars. My relationship with Zoro went back to its normal banter, but the insults were just playful. We didn't physically fight that often, only when we really needed to blow off steam. Even then, Zoro would avoid even scratching me. It was strange, but peaceful routine. Not to mention everyone was on edge because we haven't seen a single Marine ship ever since Zoro and I escaped the island with the crew. 

It was a quiet day, the clouds casually passing in front of the sun every so often to plague the ship in gray before the sky went bright again. Everyone was doing their own thing while I was in the galley, with Zoro, finishing up dishes from lunch. I washed and Zoro dried, we barely exchanged words other than me saying the occasional 'Zoro' while passing him a dish. I was handing Zoro a plate when my scarred shoulder twigded in pain, I froze. Something was wrong. Dropping the plate to splash back into the sink, I quickly sprinted out of the galley to be met with pelting rain. Nami-swan shouted orders to the scrambling crew. Zoro stepped out of the galley as I made my way onto the Sunny's grassy deck.

"Where did this storm come from!?" I called over the howling wind. Nami looked at me in surprise before looking back out onto the ocean. 

"It hit a few minutes ago! I knew it was coming of course but then a Marine ship came out of nowhere and started pursuing us!" Nami pointed to a black dot getting rapidly closer, Franky tossed me a telescope from the wheel. I peered at the ship through the telescope, defiantly Marines. Zoro stepped up behind me and I handed him the telescope so he could look.

"Bet I could kill more than you shit-cook." Zoro smirked at me as I turned a glare on him.

"Zoro, Sanji! What did that Gabriel guy look like again?" Nami called, instantly drawing both males attention.

"Uh...purple hair, lanky form, coal black eyes, a complete lunatic. Did I miss anything?" Zoro shook his head with a small smirk as I spoke smoothly.

"Guys...we have a problem. I think that's Admiral Roth's ship..." I swiped the telescope from Nami's nimble fingers, promising myself I would apologize later, and peered at the Marine ship's deck. A flash of purple moved and I almost dropped the telescope. It was Gabriel and Roth! Roth steered the ship with a kind and calm smile while Gabriel was just about leaning overboard with a crazed grin on his face. I hadn't noticed my breaths were coming in short pants until the phantom ache of the scar on my shoulder snapped me out of my terrified trance.

"Y-yeah that's him." I cursed my unsteady voice to the deepest pits of hell. Zoro held out a hand and I willingly plopped the offending object into his palm. Taking a quick peak, Zoro tossed it back to a concerned Nami.

"They'll catch up at this rate." Zoro hollered over the wind. Usopp looked pale and scared shitless, but held steady. 

"We don't have enough cola for a coup de burst. We used the last of it getting away from them in the first place." Ussop informed from next to Franky, who was still steering the Sunny. Another wave crashed onto deck, soaking everyone to the bone. I shivered, but not from the cold. Zoro looked at me from the corner of his eye before stepping slightly closer to my side.

"You up for this Cook?" I looked him dead in the eye as I answered.

"Let's find out Mosshead."


	12. Chapter 12

They were upon us in minutes. Then they started to risk their lives jumping aboard the Sunny just for us to kill them. It was a shame really. I spun and smashed my heel into an unlucky Marine's head, feeling it cave beneath my steel shoe. Zoro had that bloodthirsty look in his eye that made me shiver. When I was distracted, a purple blur slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. Something hard and metal smashed into my side before I kicked the person off of me. I didn't hesitate to get safely back on my feet only for my blood to run cold. Gabriel stood before me with the meat hammer he beat Zoro with in his grip, he wore a smirk as he noticed where my gaze was. Before I could even blink, Gabriel ran right at me and smashed the hammer into my scarring side. Pain flared up my side but I didn't dare falter as I retaliated with giving Gabriel a heel to the jaw. 

"I've always wanted to do that." I mused as Gabriel spit out a mouthful of blood. It did unnerve me to see him still standing after a hit like that, but my poker face never slipped.

"And I've always wanted to do this..." Gabriel chucked the hammer at my face so I moved to dodge it, but Gabriel was suddenly right there. He shoved me backward before spinning me to land on my stomach. He took my wrists and held them so that if I moved, there was a chance I would break them. He leaned down to my ear and licked the shell, causing me to shudder in disgust.

"Now, what shall I do with you?" Gabriel hummed as I wiggled about, looking for an opportunity to get free. 

"Oi, asshole." I turned my head to see Zoro with a sword to Gabriel's neck 

"Get off." A victorious smile crept onto my face when I felt Gabriel's grip lossen. Shoving him off, I scrambled up and hopped over to Zoro's side. 

"You two were much more fun chained up and helpless." Gabriel sighed as if depressed by the statement. While Zoro glared daggers at Gabriel, I looked around to see everyone else occupied. Luffy was battling Roth while the rest of the crew (minus Zoro and I) fought the rest of the marines. We could easily take down the lower class marine's, and they only brought one ship. Something didn't sit right in my gut about this situation. 

"What's your angle." I turned my attention back toward Gabriel as the question fell from my lips without a filter. He tilted his head as his coal black eyes shifted to look at me.

"Clever blackfoot. But that's for me to know and you to find out." With the snap of his nimble fingers, the Marines halted their fighting to retreat back to their ship. Gabriel smiled at Zoro and I in an unnerving way before he turned to practically skip back to the Marine ship.

"COWARD!" Luffy bellowed as General Roth jumped away from Luffy's flying fists and back onto his ship. Gabriel hopped onto the deck to stand next to Roth.

"You think we're just gonna let you get away?" Robin glared at Roth with hate in her eyes, as did the rest of the crew.

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anything." Their ship started to shimmer then disappeared from sight. 

"Their ship has an invisible cloaking device." Franky whistled. Gabriel's laughter erupted from somewhere to the Sunny's left.

"Blackleg, Demon of the east. I will break you."


	13. Chapter 13

The whole crew was on edge the next couple of days, no one dared let their guard down. The thing was, Zoro had been acting weirdly lately, the past couple of days he has come to breakfast with dark circles under his eyes and bruises. He claimed they were from staying up late training, but something was off and I was determined to find out what. Every day, all the grass-head would do was sleep, Nami tried convincing (threatning) Zoro to go to Chopper, but he wouldn't budge. What really worried me was the fact he looked as if he was in pain when he thought no one was watching. His face would scrunch up and his fists would clench, I swore I saw a vein pop in his forehead.   
I passed him multiple times as he snored away, debating on whether or not to wake him, but me being me...I kicked him. He didn't even dodge, something was definitely up. Zoro groaned and glared at me with a hand clutching his throbbing side.

"Start talking asshole, what's going on with you." I demanded, leisurely lighting a cigarette and taking a pull. Zoro replied with a guttural growl, then he just pulled his swords and attacked me. I moved back as a slash headed toward my throat, bitting down on my cigarette, I braced myself. I was going to let him hit me. Yes, you heard right. I wasn't exactly sure what I was thinking when I forced myself to relax out of a fighting position, but he needed to let some frustration out. That, I understood. The deadly blade came right at my throat but I saw the shift in Zoro's eye when he realized I wasn't going to dodge or block. His eye went from narrowed in anger to wide with shock. Seconds before the blade made contact, Zoro flipped the blade to the blunt side and angled the blow to make contact with my shoulder. The hit had ripples of pain shooting down my arm. Zoro quickly sheathed his blade and stared me down with his furious gaze.

"What the hell were you thinking cook!? I could have seriously injured you!" Zoro snarled as I cradled my arm, tingles of pain flaring if I even thought about moving it.

"I should be asking you the same thing dickhead. Why'd you aim to hurt me in the first place? What's your problem lately?" I snapped back, Zoro open his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Nothing, mind your own damn business." Zoro ground out between clenched teeth and turned away. With a glare, I clamped my good hand on his shoulder and swivled him around to face me.

"No, none of this 'I'm gonna act all macho and close myself off' bullshit. Tell me." Zoro looked torn for a moment before he schooled his features into one of indifference.

"Why do you care so much cook?" Zoro quipped before pulling himself out of my loose grasp and storming off. I blinked in surprise. Why did I care? What changed in the past few weeks? With a sigh, I headed back to the galley. I was going to find out what Zoro was hiding, and I knew what I was going to do to reveal it.

*

That night I made sure to stay awake. Unsurprisingly Zoro was the first to go to bed and the others followed after an hour or so. I listened to my crew's snores and fought off sleep tooth and nail, nonetheless, I ended up nodding off.   
I startled awake when the cabin door clicked shut, sitting up, I snuck barefoot and still slightly sleepy to the hatch and clamored up the ladder. I pushed the hatch open enough to peek through and onto deck, Zoro was just standing there, his katanas nowhere to be seen. I ducked down a tad lower as Roth's ship shimmered into view. They had been following the Sunny this entire week!? Zoro stood firm as a statue as Gabriel hopped off the deck and approached him. 

"How's my little pet feeling after our fun yesterday?" Zoro remaind still for a moment before snapping a hand forward to wrap around Gabriel's throat threatningly.

"Now, now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your captain do we? Or maybe I'll pay a little visit to Sanji, what will it be Roronoa?" Gabriel's voice sounded a tad strained but Zoro released his hold as if his hand was on fire.

"Good choice. Let's go demon." I watched, stunned, as Zoro followed Gabriel onto the offending ship willingly. Once they went below deck, the ship disappeared into thin air before I could even blink. I burst onto deck and jogged to where the ship was last. What was that idiot thinking!? I was panicking and picturing the worst as I paced around on deck. Should I tell anyone? Should I tell everyone? Do I confront him about it? Do I wait here for him to return? I lit my cigarette with trembling hands as my foot tapped on the wood deck lightly. With a final decision, I looked around for a hiding place to wait for the moron. I ended up behind some barrels of cola near the storage, then I waited.


	14. Chapter 14

I sat behind the barrels until Zoro returned a few hours before sunrise. He stumbled off of the ship as Gabriel shoved his bloody form forward, I was so close to standing and gutting Gabriel with my bare hands, but I couldn't blow my cover so I crouched low. I'd confront Zoro when that asshole was out of sight. Zoro stood stiffly with his back to a smug Gabriel, his wounds looked bad but nothing life-threatning. 

"Nothing to say Demon? Well I just want you to know that I enjoyed your tormented screams and I look forward to our date tomorrow." Zoro's hand twitched in a way that I knew all to well, he wanted to pull his sword and kill, but they were below deck in the men's sleeping quarters. Zoro turned to face Gabriel with a terrifying blood-thirsty gaze and his teeth bared.

"I made this deal so I could keep them safe. You're testing my patience dickhead." Zoro growled, Gabriel's expression of joy turned sour in seconds before he stalked forward.

"Look here Roronoa, the only reason your crew is alive, that Sanji is alive and untouched, is because I haven't grown tired of you. So I'd watch my tone if I were you or someone you care about will get hurt." Zoro grumbled a few profanities but nodded. My jaw just about dropped, Gabriel had managed to tame Zoro!? I sank down to rest on my calfs as Gabriel strut back to his ship and it shimmered into nonexistence. Finally, Zoro slouched and moved a hand to favor his left side as he moved to the Sunny's bathroom, with a glare, I followed him. He didn't seem aware of his surroundings as he pulled off his tattered shirt, cuts, bruises, and blood was everywhere, but some of his sun-kissed skin still remained untouched by Gabriel's horrors. I pushed the door open quietly and slipped in unnoticed, for his back was to me. I blushed a bit as he started to work his trousers open, I scowled at my girlish response to the marimo. Before he could get any further in udressing and wound both our dignities, I cleared my throat, the effect was instant. He froze.

"How long has this been going on? You and Gabriel I mean. I never would have guessed." Zoro slowly turned to face me with a look of murder clouding his eye. 

"Are you betraying us? Your crew, your nakama, your family?" I quipped, I knew that wasn't what was happening but I wanted to hear him say it. I wanted him to admit he was doing the same damn thing he did at Triller Park.

"No, I'm doing this to protect them! To protect you!" Zoro snarled, stalking toward me and gripping my shoulders to the point of physical pain.

"I had to, promise me you'll keep it a secret. Promise." Zoro sounded so lost, I knew he thought this was the right thing to do. 

"I will, on one condition." Zoro perked up and looked at me with a hopeful silver eye.

"The only way I'll keep it a secret is if you stop meeting Gabriel." Zoro's eye went cold and he opened his mouth to protest, but I wasn't finished.

"We're strong mosshead, we can take care of ourselves, unless you doubt our abilities and our strength?" Zoro lossened his grip as a pained expression passed across his face, he shook his head.

"Good, then we have an agreement. But you can't keep it from them forever, they deserve to know." I pushed and Zoro looked hesitant before shaking his head yet again. He looked exhausted and starving, so I stepped out of his now lax grip.

"How about you clean up here then come up to the galley for a bite to eat?" Zoro's stomach growled loudly and a slight blush washed over his features. 

"Yeah, sure cook." He grumbled lowly, I scoffed but strut out of the bathroom and toward the galley.

*

I made the marimo a simple rice dish. It was left over in the fridge so I took it out and heated it up on the stove while adding fresh spices. Zoro came in just as I was plating the delicious meal, his eyes went straight to the food and he licked his dry lips. I wondered what they would feel like on mine- whoa there Sanji! Get your head out of your dick, you don't find the ugly mossball attractive! No you do not! Zoro looked at my bright red face with mild curiosity before deciding asking wasn't worth it, so he sat himself at the table and started gobbling down the food like a starved man. Which he kind of was, since he'd been skipping meals all week to sleep. I gave him his third helping and after he scarfed that down, he yawned with a big stretch. His muscles flexed as he raised his arms over his head and his nose scrunched up as did his scarred eye. I looked away as I felt my face heat up, I gave myself a generous minute to get my bearings before looking back at a sleepy Zoro. 

"You can head off to bed, I'll be down in a minute." Zoro looked reluctant to leave me in the galley alone, but quickly schooled his features into his usual scowl before walking out. I picked up his plate and washed it in record time before making my way back down into the men's sleeping quarters. I pick up the pace as I had the eerie feeling of being watched wash over me. As soon as I was in the sleeping quarters, I relaxed with a sigh. I swiftly moved past my fellow crewmates and started to climb into my hammock when Zoro's stirring had me pause. He seemed to be restless, the way his brow was scrunched and his hands gripped the sheets until they turned white. He was having a nightmare, I've only seen him have one once before and he woke the whole ship up by trying to kill everyone. I moved away from my hammock to creep toward Zoro, I had to be careful cause his swords were right next to him. As I moved closer, Zoro seemed to be mumbling something under his breath. Once I stood right next to him I reach a hand out to touch his shoulder and gently shake.

"Zoro, Zoro wake up. You're having a bad dream." His eye snapped open and he swiftly unsheathed one of his blades to hold it at my throat, it nicked my skin and blood seeped down the blade, I slowly held my hands up so he could see them.

"Zoro, It's Sanji. Ya know? Shit-cook?" I questioned calmly as Zoro breathed raggedly. He blinked the haze from his eye and when it cleared, his eye widened with shock and guilt. With a stressed noise, he threw the blade away and it clattered carelessly to the floor.

"Did I hurt you?" He demanded, voice rough from sleep. 

"Only scratched my throat, nothing serious." I shrugged, but finched as Zoro moved into my space and examined my neck, when he saw the blood, his eye narrowed. I gulped as his metallic and foresty scent washed over me due to our close proximity, Zoro didn't seem to notice or care. Finally, what felt like an eternity later, Zoro moved away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as he pulled me down into his hammock with him on top of me. His head laid on my chest and his legs tangled with mine. I slapped him upside the head in anger.

"What the hell!? Did your brain finally get consumed with mold!? Get off me damit!" I whispered loudly, but Zoro refused to budge. I moved to hit him again but his hand caught my wrist and restrained it. I growled and tried yanking it out of his steel grip without any damage but when he spoke, I turned into a statue.

"Stop wiggling shit-cook, I'm trying to sleep." My eye twitched before reality set in.

"What if the crew sees us like this!? What if the ladies see us!? Let me go!" I sneered using my other hand to try and free the one from Zoro's grasp. 

"Sanji, shut up and relax." 

"Relax, RELAX!? You-wait did you just..." I trailed off as Zoro snored loudly, I blinked. Maybe he was sleep talking? Or maybe I was imagining it? With my own yawn, I decided to get comfortable and kick his ass tomorrow, before my eyelids closed I swore I could have heard laughter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic horniness and lots of swearing.

I yawned lazily, my internal clock telling me it was time to get up. But I was so warm and comfortable, the rise and fall of the body on top of me-whoa there, back the hell up! My eyes snapped open and I peered down to see Zoro's head cuddled into my stomach, his arms wrapped around my hips in a vice grip. My face burned and I took a deep, shuddering breath to ground myself. I had fallen asleep in Zoro's hammock! I suppressed a tired groan as I shifted, testing his grip. He only snuggled closer and mumbled something in his sleep, he looked so peaceful, so calm. I growled as I mentally squashed those thoughts from my head.

"Marimo, get up!" I whispered harshly, restraining myself from doing any physical harm due to Gabriel's inflicted injuries. Zoro didn't respond, but he sqirmed, yes I-shit-you-not squirmed up until his warm cheek was pressed against my left pec. I moved a hand over my mouth to choke down a gasp as his breath fanned against my nipple. Fucking asshat! 

"Zoro, please." I choked out as my member twitched in intrest. Nononononono, this could not be happening!!!

"ZORO." I groaned, my face and ears most likely a bright red. Zoro startled awake and instinctively pulled me to his chest as he leaned over to grab his sword off the floor to hold threatingly. His piercing eye swept across the cabin before moving to make contact with my own gaze. He took in my state and was out of the hammock in milliseconds, his back was to me but I could see the red tint to his ears. I willed my boner away with thoughts of Usopp wearing a thong, it worked immediately, but my blush of embarrassment was unrelenting. I opened my mouth to apologize or to at least say something, but Zoro was already clombing out of the men's quarters. I sighed as I realized I still wore the same suit from yesterday and wisely decided to change.

*

Zoro was nowhere to be seen above deck either, so I assumed he was in the crow's nest weight lifting or something else equally stupid. I put on a pot of coffee and thought about how undoubtedly awkward the next few days were going to be. I sighed and started on gathering ingredients for pancakes.  
A half-hour or so later, Robin came into the galley.

"Hello Cook-san." She greeted in her cool and collected tone and my heart missed a beat.

"Good morning my dear Robin-chwan!" I gleefully praised as I quickly poured her a dark cup of coffee and added two packets of sugar and placed it lovingly before her. The galley door swung open again and I turned to see if it was Nami when I caught a glimpse of green hair. My breath caught as I realized it was Zoro. He scratched the back of his neck with a huge yawn before plopping himself down at the dinning table. I blinked, frozen for a moment.

"Cook-san, the meal will burn..." Robin raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner and I scurried back into the kitchen, cursing the mosshead to suffer a thousand deaths. I made extra sure that I ignored the hell out of Zoro as the others arrived, once everyone was seated at the table, I placed the heaping plates of pancakes down. Luffy got to business by stuffing his face like it was his sole purpose in life, but Chopper was hesitant to eat as he kept peeking up at me with his big brown eyes.

"Sanji, aren't you going to eat?" Chopper squeaked and I paused a moment to think up a good lie, I didn't like lying but worring them was far worse.

"I ate while I cooked." I moved to the galley's door and slipped out as everyone went on with breakfast. I pulled a smoke and lit it up before taking a deep pull, it calmed my nerves almost immediately. From the corner of my eye there was a flash of purple that moved out of sight on deck, I flinched but anger took over as I tiptoed down the stairs. Once safely on deck, I followed where I saw the blur last go, which was conveniently out of sight. I turned the corner in a fighting stance only to be faced with nothing. I raised an eyebrow as I slipped out of my defensive stance, I must have been imagining things. I squatted down by one of the many ashtrays deposited throughout the ship and put out my cigarette. I needed to head back to the galley, the girls might need refills! Or seconds for that matter! I swiveled around only to freeze, Gabriel was right there. He smiled and held his finger to his lips in a 'shush' motion. I forgot how to swallow for a moment before my fury kicked in.

"You're lucky I don't skin you alive." I hissed but the threat only brought a chuckle out of the purple-haired male. He shrugged his shoulders before taking a step closer to me, I held steady but my instincts were telling me to run like hell. Soon Gabriel was so close our noses were almost touching.

"I saw you and Zoro's chick flick moment last night." My heart stopped beating for a split second. So he hadn't imagined the laughter...

"I'm not exactly sure what was said, but if Zoro doesn't show tonight...I'll be paying you a visit." Gabriel warned before turning his back to me and dissapering behind the corner. I scowled, did he really expect me to willingly let Zoro be tortured just to save my own ass!? This guy was crazier than I thought!

"SANJI! Sanji! Where are you! I need more food!" Luffy started calling, so I took that as my que and made my way back to the main deck. 

"Yeah captain?" I questioned and Luffy turned to face me with a serious expression.

"We ran out of food." I sighed and shook my head before heading up to the galley with Luffy basically clinging to me. I stepped into the galley and my nerves relaxed as the feelings of safety and family washed over me, with a small smile, I pried Luffy off of me and headed into the kitchen to whip up some more pancakes.

*

Hours later, I watched my crewmates head off to bed as the sun set. Zoro was one of the last ones awake and Brook was on the first shift of the night watch. Zoro moved to go to the men's cabin but paused to look over his shoulder at me.

"You coming Cook?" I waved him off with a shrug.

"Yeah, in a minute." Zoro glared daggers at me before huffing and stomping off to the men's sleeping quarters. That left me alone on the deck with Brook keeping watch, I lit a cigarette and started to smoke it as the cool ocean breeze blew past me. It was calming until I remembered Gabriel's threat, no. Promise. I shivered as I suddenly felt as if I was being watched, It was an unpleasant feeling. I quickly put out my half-smoked cigarette and started toward the men's quarters, the peaceful moment ruined.


	16. Chapter 16

I snuck a peek at a sound asleep Zoro before climbing into my hammock, I yawned as I wormed around, trying to get comfortable, after a few minutes of this, I dozed off. 

My body was shocked awake as the hatch softly creaked open and my attention was immediately drawn to the dark figure. The person stepped forward and the small window illuminated pitch black eyes and purple hair. I mentally groaned as he held his finger to his lips and pointed to a snoring Luffy. I glared at him as I sat up, after a moment to ponder the pros and cons of waking my crew, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to warn everyone. Thats when I felt the sting of a needle as it slid into my neck. Cold spread through my throat and my vocal cords went numb, the chill quickly spread throughout my body making it so I couldn't move. I unwillingly slumped over and Roth pulled the needle out as Gabriel smiled big, wide, and chilling. I was dragged out of my hammock and across the floor, I couldn't do anything. All I wanted to do was struggle and fight back, but relief surged through me when the two left Zoro and the others untouched. They dragged me up onto deck where I noticed no one was in the crow's nest. Gabriel noitced where my gaze was and chuckled.

"Your skeleton friend wasn't too hard to handle. He's taking a nap, if a pile of bones can do that..." Roth lugged me up over his shoulder and started to climb up the main mast.

"This'll show that demon to stand me up." I blinked and Gabriel smirked at me.

"You really think this is all about you? He needs to learn a lesson." Gabriel took a piece of paper from Roth and a thumb tack. We were were the two woods crossed to make a crucifix. They both tied my wrists, my waist, and my legs to the wood before Gabriel took the paper and tacked it into my chest. When they let go I slumped forward and Roth did the final touches by duck taping my mouth shut. 

"The paralytic won't last all night but we do want it to be a surprise!" Gabriel squealed like some sort of excited schoolgirl. They both climbed down after making sure the ropes were secure, heading to board their ship. After a while my fingertips started to tingle and I started to see my breath. We must have been approaching a winter island, good for me...I glared at Roth's ship as it shimmered into the night. Soon enough my nerves were working again and it was cold, I could also feel as dribbles of blood made there way down my pajama shirt and the pinprick of the tack was becoming annoying. I couldn't move much to warm myself up either, an hour or so of aching limbs later, my eyes began to feel heavy. Determination surged through me as the sun started to rise, I just had to stay awake long enough for someone to wake up.

*

Nami yawned and sat up, looking around, she noticed that Robin was still asleep. Nami smiled and moved to stand, the thought of a cup of coffee spurring her to walk out onto deck. It was a chilly morning, she looked at her log pose to see they were indeed heading to a winter island. She frowned before going back into the ladies quarters to grab a nice fluffy robe. She made her way up the Sunny's stairs and into the galley. Her brows furrowed as she realized it was empty, Sanji was nowhere in sight. She shrugged, maybe he decided to take a break and sleep in, he deserved it. Nami still found Sanji's absence strange and vowed to look for him as she started up a pot of the refreshing dark drink before filling up a mug. She stepped out of the galley and leaned against the railing to observe the ocean for a peaceful moment before she started her search for the cook. Her attention snapped to the deck as a familiar black dress shoe thumped onto the grass, Nami raised an eyebrow as she moved her eyes up and the sight she was met with knocked the breath right out of her, her fingers loosened and the mug shattered upon the ground as Nami's hands covered her mouth in horror. She screamed. The crew was awake and on deck in seconds, all in varying degree of clothing. Luffy looked pissed as the rest of the crew looked on in horror, Sanji was strung up like a sacrifice and his skin was a pale blue.

"We have to get him down!" Chopper panicked as he observed his nakama. No doubt Sanji was suffering from hypothermia. The crew jumped into action as Zoro and Franky climbed the mast to quickly untie the Cook, Zoro looked at the note on Sanji's chest and his eyes darkened. Not-soon-enough, Sanji was on the grassy deck. Chopper first carefully plucked the note from Sanji's chest and took a peek before handing it to Luffy. The captain of the Strawhats observed the note for a moment before scanning his crew in confusion.

"It says 'I warned you.' Signed by Gabriel, do any of you know what this means?" Luffy asked seriously and Zoro slid to his knees, head bent down in shame. 

"It's my fault Sanji was hurt." The whole crew's gaze was drawn to the first mate.

"Zoro, I know you feel like it was your doing but none of us could have known-" Nami started but Zoro cut her off by standing suddenly and rounding on her.

"NO! It is, he warned me! He told me, and I didn't listen! The stupid love cook got hurt because. Of. Me." Zoro snarled but slowly turned as Luffy's hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Zoro, you did something." It wasn't a question, but a simple statement. Zoro hesitated before he answered.

"....Gabriel came on the ship while I had first watch, he was going to the ladies quarters with some Marines before I stopped him. His offer was to allow him to hurt me and he wouldn't hurt any of you, so I agreed." Zoro blurted, looking about ready to stab himself with his own sword. The whole crew just looked at him in shock.

"Why didn't you just tell us he came to visit you Swordsman-san?" Robin quipped, Luffy still hadn't said anything but nodded for the Swordsman to answer.

"Gabriel told me he had people ready to kill Luffy if I ever tried anything." Robin knew something was up and the rest of the rest of the crew didn't look quite convinced.

"But why go after Cook-san in particular if it was Captain-san he threatened?" Robin quipped. Chopper shifted form to carry Sanji to the ship's infirmary for more tests and to warm him up as the crew sought answers.

"Unless you're lying to us about you and Sanji-bro's relationship..." Zoro's eye widened in surprise at Franky's blunt assumption.

"No! No! We're just nakama! It's just, he was hurt and I didn't want that asshole getting the cook in his clutches." Zoro spluttered and Robin smirked, perhaps there was a bond between the two.

"So Gabriel threatened both Sanji and Luffy?" Usopp questioned, Zoro nodded solemly and Luffy slid his hand from the Swordsman's shoulder.

"What happened to cause this?" Luffy's furious voice startled everyone, Zoro recovered first.

"The Cook found out about me and Gabriel's deal and made me promise to stay away from him or he would blab to you guys about the deal. The next night this happens, I never should have left him alone..." Zoro muttered only to be socked across the face by one of Luffy's fists. Zoro stumbled back but made no move to fight or block as Luffy came at him yet again. The Strawhat captain swung a fist back and drove it directly toward Zoro's face only to halt with his fist an inch away from connecting. Luffy was beyond any human emotion as he stared Zoro down with crazed eyes.

"SHUT UP! This is not your doing! This was Gabriel's plan, he wants you like this! Do you want him to win!? Sanji talked you down knowing the danger it would put him in, do you want Sanji's act of defiance to go to waste!?" Luffy yelled and Zoro looked up to meet his captain's gaze head-on.

"I absolutely refuse to let Sanji's pain go unpunished. I-" Zoro cut himself off and spared a glance at his crew, "We are going to make them wish they never met the Strawhats."


	17. Chapter 17

Sanji blinked awake as he felt squished between three bodies. One was small, furry, and warm, like a teddy bear. The second was toned and had a smaller build then himself, his hair was short and strait. The last molded against his body just right and smelt of the deep forest and steel, Zoro. Sanji's eyes blinked open to see Chopper cuddled up to his left and Luffy sprawled out on top of him, but Zoro was mashed up against his side and so warm. The blonde lifted up the blanket and sighed in relief, at least everyone had pants on...he was about to wiggle away when he noticed the rest of the crew had camped out on the floor, it made his chest warm and a smile spread out onto his face. 

"You look creepy swirly, stop smiling." A vein popped in his forehead as he looked over at a smug Zoro.

"What? No heart-to-heart Marimo?" Sanji snapped back, Zoro snorted as he rolled his eye. 

"I helped save your life, you should be thanking me Cook." Sanji thought for a moment before a sly smile crept onto his face. Sanji put on his sexist expression and leaned forward. Zoro's eye narrowed as he held his ground. Once they were nose-to-nose Sanji fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Oh, thank you Zoro." The blonde purred but Zoro only man-handled Sanji's face away with an irritated look and a laugh bubbled from Sanji's lips. Zoro paused for a split second as they both just looked at each other for a moment, Zoro leaned in to do...he wasn't sure, but to do something. That's when Sanji noticed Robin was awake and watching the two of them with amused eyes. Sanji screeched and promptly kicked Zoro from the medical bed, waking everyone else with his girly scream.

"Robin-chwan! How long have you been awake!?" He asked nervously. 

"The crew took turns staying awake in case Gabriel came back. Are you feeling alright Sanji-kun?" Nami yawned and Sanji blinked dumbly as he realized he didn't find himself physically attracted to her anymore, he wasn't sure when that happened. It worried him.

"Of course I'm fine! No need to worry about me Nami-swan!" He called back with a slight swoon.

"Sanji, It's 2:00 in the morning, you need your rest to recover from the paralytic and hypothermia. Doctor's orders." Chopper groused as he rubbed his eyes cutely and moved to the floor to give Luffy and Zoro more room. Sanji gave the Swordsman on the floor a disgusted look.

"Does he have to sleep on here?" Chopper looked between the two glaring nakama.

"Sanji, you have to stay warm." Chopper informed sleepily.

"But why him!?" Sanji whined, Chopper leveled him with a full-on doctor look.

"Because the girls were likely to make you bleed out if you unexpectedly woke up, Franky is a cyborg, Brook is all bone, and Usopp has the I-can't-sleep-next-to-Sanji disease. That left me, and I'm furry and warm but small, then the two heat furnaces Luffy and Zoro. Plus I don't want to worry about you, I'd never get to sleep..." Chopper's eyes teared up and he didn't even have to look at the rest of the crew to know he was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine." He sighed and held out a hand to Zoro, he didn't take it at first, but he studied the cook for a second before grasping the outstretched hand. Sanji helped him to his feet and moved to give him space on the bed, causing Luffy to tumbled off Sanji's chest purely by accident and the boy started to cuddle Chopper on the floor. Sanji repressed the urge to wake the tiny doctor up and tell him exactly what he thought of this arrangement. But he realed it in because the crew looked absolutely exhausted, Zoro slid into the bed next to him but kept a respectful distance away. Sanji waited till he heard the crew's snores before he rolled to peek over Zoro's chest to see Robin's eyes closed, she seemed to be asleep. With a quick scan of the rest of the uncounsious crew, he pulled the covers back and moved to sit up. An arm around his waist caught him off guard and Sanji was yanked back to be cuddled yes, cuddled by a sleeping Zoro. How the beast of a man could be a cuddler, the blonde had no clue. But his grip around the cook's waist made escape impossible without waking Zoro and the crew in the process. So he stayed limp with a huff alowing Zoro's warmth to seep into his bones, it was comfortable and soon Sanji was fighting to keep his eyes open. 

He was being dragged somewhere, the air was cold and his body ached. He forced his eyes open to see in was Gabriel dragging him, he resisted weakly due to all his injuries. His name was being yelled by multiple people, it echoed eerily around him. He was back in the prison, maybe he had never left? A door was opened and Sanji didn't realized his eyes had slid shut again, he blinked them open as crust and dirt tried gluing them together. He was back in the torture room only this time he was alone. He was hauled forward and chained to the table, he looked up with squinted eyes to see Gabriel in a doctor's outfit leaning over him, he had a knife. With the knife he cut the tatters of his shirt and pushed the blade against his pale skin until crimson blood swelled up. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as Gabriel began happily carving out his insides. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight. He couldn't move.

Sanji flailed awake with a harsh intake of breath. He looked around the infirmary to see the sleepover from last night was cleaned up and he was alone. He rubbed a hand over his face and frowned as his sweatpants stuck to him and sweat coated his skin. The infirmity door opened and Brook poked his head in.

"Oh good, Sanji you're awake! I'd smile but I have no lips to do so! Hohoho!" Sanji smiled at the boney musician.

"I'm glad you're okay Brook." Sanji stretched and slipped out of the damp covers. 

"I'm happy you are too. The others are in the galley eating lunch and discussing an attack strategy to use on Roth's ship." Sanji froze as Brook's words sank in, he then continued to fumble around with the fresh set of clothes that was laid out on Chopper's desk. 

"So what are you doing here?" He asked in curiosity. Brook made a noise similar to a snort.

"I am here to watch out for you, No one wanted to leave you alone with Gabriel and Roth lurking about." Brook informed seriously, Sanji finished pulling on his classic suit outfit and followed Brook up to the galley. The feeling of being watched washing over him once again before he stepped into the room his nakama occupied.

"Sanji, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Chopper yelled, causing everyone's attention to shift to him.

Great.


	18. Chapter 18

"So what's the plan?" I asked, eyeing my crew. They seemed to relax when I spoke and moved back to the Sunny's blueprint on the table.

"Come on, sit down Sanji!" Luffy waved me over to plop down in a chair next to him. 

"So I say we use the coup de burst and get the hell out of the here!" Usopp stated shakily but everyone gave him a knowing look, he quickly backtracked.

"I mean, bring on the fire! Let's crush those Marines! Did I ever tell you guys about the time I single handedly took out a fleet of those bastards!?" I rolled my eyes and turned away from an engrossed Luffy only to catch Zoro looking at me. I moved a hand to absentmindedly itch where the needle had been shoved into my skin. Zoro's eye followed the movement before he turned his attention to Luffy. 

"I have an idea." Zoro informed darkly.

*

Zoro stood out on deck alone as he peered out into the night.

"Gabriel! I have a bone to pick with you!" He looked around to make sure no one was watching or had woken up from the yell.

"You coward! If you're so angry with me why would you use the stupid love cook!? That was just a retarded move on your part, you brought this down on yourself!" Still no response and Zoro decided to try one last time.

"Ya know, I kinda always wanted to tell you that your torture methods suck. It was like an old person was hitting me, I barely even felt a thing. Then there's the fact that you're predictable, I could pratically name everything you were going to do right when I stepped into the room. You lash out when you don't get what you want like a child, did your parents neglect you or ever touch you in a bad way?" There was the cluncking of boots as Roth's ship appeared and a livid looking Gabriel was clutching onto the side of the ship looking down at Zoro.

"You know what Roronoa? I do believe I've grown tired of you. Men, take care of him." The Marines on deck smiled down at him smugly as Gabriel slammed the door to the lower deck. 

"W-We're cl-ear to g-go!" Usopp sputtered. Robin hopped up with Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy behind her onto the Sunny's deck and sprinted for Roth's ship. The men on deck froze in terror, it had been an ambush.

"We are all ears Swordsman-san." Robin rested her chin on the palm of her hand. He had the crew's complete attention.

"I say we split into two teams and wait until nightfall. I'll lure the ship out into the open then one group boards their ship to slauter as many of those assholes on their own turf as we can before we're found out, and if that happens or we run into trouble then we board back onto our ship to deplete their forces there. If for some reason something happens where one of us is mortally wounded or we are over powered, we can coup de burst out of there. Our aim is to get rid of them for good, don't forget that." Zoro had hard look as he scanned his eye over each of us.

"Let's do it!" Luffy punched his fist up into the air.

"Uh, but how are we going to divide the teams? Zoro-bro?" Franky asked.

The Strawhats boarded the ship with a vengeance, their taste for blood rushing through them as they worked as a team to make a path below deck without survivors. That left Brook, Nami, Franky, and Sanji on the Sunny. Franky was below deck prepping the Coup de burst if the worst were to happen. Sanji was next to Brook as they secured the Sunny to Roth's ship as Nami stood at the wheel, keeping the Sunny steady. After everything was tied down, Sanji moved to the railing to watch his nakama tear through the Marines defences. They had killed everyone one deck and stealthily moved toward the door below deck when it burst open and Roth stepped out with a grinning Gabriel behind him. When the purple-haired psychopath saw Zoro with others, his grin faded to a confused frown.

"Interesting." Roth mused as more Marines flooded up from the door behind him. They were about to attack but Roth held up a hand.

"I want my best snipers to go with Gabriel and target the people on the ship." Luffy's eyes darkened at Roth's order. Gabriel looked past the Strawhats and back onto the ship where he saw a nervous Sanji.

"You get promoted if you capture the blonde." Gabriel's additional comment broke the Strawhats into a murderous frenzy. Roth shooed Gabriel and his group to higher ground. The purple-haired male grinned when the first sniper took aim.

"Go for the orange-haired woman." 

*

Sanji narrowed his eyes as he watched Gabriel and a few Marines dispirse from the main fight to higher ground. A shot went off and Nami gave a shriek as a wire wrapped around her upper arm and dragged her off the upper deck. Sanji raced to intercept her falling body, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they both slammed onto the deck. The wire started to drag the both of them to the edge. Franky raced up from below deck because of the commotion.

"Brook!" Sanji yelled desperately and suddenly there was a glint of metal and the wire was cut. Nami panted as she held her bruised and irritated arm.

"Have Franky take her below deck." Sanji snarled and Brook nodded but Nami swatted the cyborg's hands away.

"No. We need to protect Sunny, and eachother." Nami growled and Sanji nodded hesitantly when she eyed him sternly. The Strawhats aboard the Sunny tensed as more gunshots went off.


	19. Chapter 19

I jumped out of the way as a wire snapped out toward me, and I kicked another that was headed toward Nami's unprotected side. Their attack method confused me, they weren't even trying to damage the Sunny, they seemed to be only targeting us. I had to make sure. I hopped up onto the ship's railing and proceeded to light up a much-needed cigarette. As soon as I moved the lighter to the cancer stick, shots were fired. There was a sharp pain to my calf and I looked down to see it wrapped securely around my lower leg. I smirked as it attempted to drag me toward them. I yanked my leg back and one of the sniper's yelped as he was tugged forward and off the upper deck. The sniper landed on the lower deck with a crunch, I watched in satisfaction as the sniper quivered as he clutched his knee. I bounced back and took cover for a moment to unwrap the wire from my leg. Brook exclaimed in suprise as a wire coiled around his spinal cord and yanked him forward. I dove to intercept and worked to get Brook free. Just as I lossened it and Brook slipped free, at least four shots were fired. I panicked as wire wrapped around my throat, wrist, waist, and upper thigh. Up until now only one or two of the shots actually made it to us due to what I could only asume was our own sniper's interference, what happened to Usopp, was he okay!? I flailed as the wires started to drag me toward the ocean waves.

"Shit!" I could do nothing but struggle uselessly. More shots were fired and wrapped around Brook, Franky, and Nami, preventing them from coming to my aid. They screamed my name as I tipped overboard. 

*

Sanji hit the water with a splash, then was towed forward. Water hit his face and drenched his best suit, the salt burned his eyes and throat as it forced itself up his nose and mouth. He couldn't think of anything other than the fact that he was drowning. That water was shoving its way into his lungs as he was dragged across the surface of the water closer and closer to the ship, closer to Gabriel and Roth. Do to his unfortunate predicament, he couldn't even attempt to untangle the cords around his body. With a mixture of anger and relief, his boots hit the side of the ship with a thud. Before he even had a moment to breathe, he was suddenly being dragged upwards toward a smiling Gabriel. Suddenly the wire went slack and Sanji fell back into the ocean, hearing a frustrated growl from Gabriel when Sanji breached the water's surface. The wires coiled around his body loosened and sunk down into the abyss of the ocean. Sanji looked up curiously to see Zoro's back, which was tensed up with fury, showing the rippling of his impressive muscles underneath his bloody shirt. Zoro's body language suggested that the mosshead skipped furious all together and was teetering on the line of pure, murderous rage. 

"You good cook?" Zoro called, not taking his sharp eye off the Marines before him. Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but he coughed up salt water instead. His body burned where the wire had broke through his suit to cut into his skin, but thankfully, no major damage was done. His old wounds ached, especially the still-healing slash Gabriel had inflicted.

"Curly brow?" Zoro pressed and Sanji knew he had to answer the man, so he cleared his throat once...twice...three times before trying again.

"I'm not dying idiot." Sanji rasped, but he knew Zoro heard him cause the green-haired swordsman gave a tiny growl at Sanji's reply. Sanji braced himself to sky-walk up to the deck but Zoro was probably anticipating that because he spoke.

"No." Sanji raised an eyebrow at the Swordsman's back.

"No? What do you mean no!?" Sanji growled, soaking wet with sharp, stinging pain all over his body.

"Go back to the ship, protect Nami and the others." Sanji scoffed before he pushed up and sky-walked until he stood on the deck next to Zoro, shoes making a wet, sucking sound. Zoro's eye briefly glanced over at Sanji before his stance got even more tense(if that was even possible), he looked almost like a predator, ready to pounce at any moment.

"How come you're so damn stubborn?" Zoro groused from inbetween where his teeth were clenched around his white katana.

"Cause we both know this asshole is too much for one person." Sanji shrugged, head motioning toward an observing Gabriel.

"Fine," Sanji'shead snapped over to look at Zoro so fast he swore his neck popped. Did Zoro just admit he needed help!? Before Sanji could question the marimo's sanity further, Zoro nudged Sanji with his elbow.

"Let's show him what us Strawhats are made of." A smile crawled onto Sanji's lips as he slipped into a offensive position next to Zoro. Gabriel looked delighted at this new development and waved off his small army of Marines.

"They're mine. Make yourselves scarce." All the Marines scattered as Gabriel hopped off the helm to land gracefully a few yards in front of the duo.

"Come and get some." Gabriel waved a hand to beckon the two forward. Sanji was the first to throw himself at Gabriel's infuriatingly smug face, trusting Zoro would have his back. Sanji whipped his leg at Gabriel's head and as predicted, he dodged only for Zoro to blip past Gabriel and then the asshole's shoulder spurted with crimson red liquid. He looked utterly suprised that they had managed to injure him. He dodged both Sanji and Zoro's next attack out of what Sanji could only describe as 'pure instinct.' Sanji moved to kick Gabriel's side and when he moved to block, Sanji pushed off the ground and kicked Gabriel's shoulder as hard as he fucking could. Gabriel choked on blood as it poured from his mouth before he started laughing like the maniac he is.

"Oh boy, oh boy. Good, perfect, fucking beautiful." Gabriel spluttered as his own blood dribbled down his chin.


	20. Chapter 20

Sanji was panting hard as the two jumped back from Gabriel, who had somehow gotten a hold of a metal staff. Sanji was completely unharmed though, not a single cut or bruise on his body that hadn't already been there. Why you ask? Because Zoro kept taking the blows for him. As soon as Gabriel would take a wild swing Sanji wouldn't be able to completely dodge, Zoro either: shoved him out of the way, got in front of him, or just outright shoved his head down. It was infuriating! Zoro was bleeding out of his nose, mouth, and from some unknown head injury he probably got cause he decided to be Sanji's sheild. Gabriel obviously noticed this and started going after Sanji more, soon enough, Zoro was kneeling as he leaned most of his weight on one of his swords as he berathed harshly. Sanji grabbed Zoro's arm before he could run off and attack Gabriel again.

"The fuck are you doing!? You're going to get yourself killed!" Sanji hissed and he immediately had the swordsman's full attention, even if that attention was a smoldering glare.

"Shut up pervert cook!" Zoro growled but they both had to jump away from each other when Gabriel lunging toward them again. Gabriel sprinted for Sanji before he even had time to blink and landed a blow to Sanji's shoulder. Zoro was moving before he even realized he had done so, his swords were slashing down over Gabriel's back. Blood splashed on Zoro's face and Gabriel howled in pain and fury.

"You bastard. I'll set fire to everything you love!" Gabriel seethed as blood gushed onto the Marine ship's already bloodstained deck. Sanji quickly got to his feet and the adrenaline made it easy to ignore the throbbing in his shoulder blade. While Gabriel was focused on Zoro, Sanji smirked and kicked Gabriel's profusely bleeding back, Gabriel took the blow as expected. The purple-haired psycho dropped to his knees as blood bubbled past his lips to splat onto the deck, Zoro's sword was at his throat in an instant.

"Drop the pipe." Zoro demanded darkly and the metal pipe clattered to the ground before Sanji kicked the fucking thing into the ocean. Gabriel smiled up at them, bloody teeth and crazy seemingly oozing off of him.

"I enjoyed the game while it lasted Blackleg, Demon of the East." Zoro and Sanji shared a look as Gabriel babbled on.

"I really did want to break you two, but I believe I did something far worse..."

"And what would that horrible thing be?" Sanji quipped and Gabriel laughed. Sanji's eyes widened as Gabriel lunged up at him with a hidden knife, but as Sanji prepared for the assault, something warm hit Sanji's face and neck. He blinked, not quite understanding what happened until he saw Gabriel's headless body. The head thumped onto deck, blood spraying everywhere as the rest of the body twitched and swayed on weak legs before it too, fell onto the deck to steadily leak blood. Sanji pried his eyes off the finally dead psychopath to look at Zoro, he was littered with cuts varying in depth and he was absolutely caked in blood. 

"Lord help me...Dammit Marimo! Let's go find Chopper." Sanji sighed and grabbed a cleanish patch of Zoro's arm before pulling him across the battlefield, carefully avoiding any and all conflict. He was oddly quiet as they stealthily creeped along until we turned a corner to see the rest of the battle raging on.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Sanji flinched at the suddenness of Zoro's question after such long silence.

"Hmm?" Sanji yanked the green-haired idiot with him when he spotted Chopper fighting smack dab in the middle of the chaos.

"He said he did something worse to us than breaking our spirit. What could he be referring to?" Sanji didn't bother to answer the Marimo's question, he was to busy trying to figure out a safe path to their tiny doctor. Sanji found an opening and turned to face Zoro.

"Stay here, I'm going to get Chopper and come back got it?" I snapped and Zoro's thinking face turned into annoyance.

"What? No! I'm not just going to sit here-" Sanji rolled his eyes and leaned closer to Zoro and used a long, nimble finger to poke the swordsman square in the chest. Zoro's mouth snapped shut as their noses almost brushed together and each breath they took lightly brushed the others face. 

"Yeah, you will." Sanji stated smugly before backing away and then turning to jog into the fray. He dodged and kicked his way toward Chopper and once he was in yelling distance, he decided to get the reindeers attention. 

"Chopper!" The Sunny's doctor peered around until their eyes met and Chopper's face scrunched in worry. The two of them now made their way toward each other and when Sanji was able to clasp a hand onto Chopper's shoulder, the doctor was already throwing questions at him.

"I'm fine, but I need you to take a look at Zoro. He's pretty roughed up." Sanji informed and Chopper looked relived for a split second before concern for Zoro flooded onto his furry face. Sanji wasted no time in leading Chopper to where Zoro leaned onto a wall, his white katana clenched in his hand. Sanji pushed Chopper toward the swordsman before following behind to protect the doctor while he worked. The poor souls who dared come close to Sanji Blackleg were shown no mercy as his leg snapped out to mortally wound them or to, more likely, kill them where they stand. Zoro barely complained or spoke unless it was to warn Sanji of an incoming threat. He had just gave a Marine head trauma when he heard Zoro yell.

"Cook, behind you!" but the warning was too late as hands wrapped around his throat from behind and another perpetrator pinned Sanji's arms to his sides. 

"Damn." Sanji groused as he was yanked to the side to be surrounded by lowlife Marines. They all attacked at once, Sanji let some of the less deadly blows land and focused on the life threatening weapons. A Marine must have seen through his strategy because he threw his rifle to the side and got close enough to bodily tackle Sanji to the deck, effectively pinning his legs. 

"Gabriel told me about you Black Leg." Sanji's eyes widened as the voice hissed poison in his ears. 

"Well I helped kill the bastard and you're next!" Sanji growled and strained against the unknown Marine before his arm was dislocated. Sanji gasped at the burn and stilled, the voice got close to his ear once again, so close he could feel the Marine's breath fan on his ear.

"Gabriel bragged and bragged after you two had escaped and he got Roranoa to play pet for awhile." I cried out as the Marine pushed down on my wounded shoulder.

"What...ugh! What did that fucker-gh! Have to brag about!?" The Marine laughed in his ear, seeming to find this conversation humorous. 

"He kept saying he got you, Black Leg Sanji 'the ladies man,' to fall in love with Roranoa Zoro." Sanji's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught. That's what he was feeling. The need to be near the bastard, thinking he was cute, the warm feeling in his chest when Zoro had stayed by his side, the calm that came with knowing Zoro cared, the fucking arousal when he woke up in Zoro's hammock with him! God! The signs were all there! But when had this started? Was it Gabriel's doing? Was it my fault? 

"I see, so he was correct...well then maybe he was right about Roranoa as well-" Sanji cut the Marine off as he used the last of his adrenaline to push up with his legs and get the dickhead off of him. Sanji bounced to his feet with his teeth clenched, he needed a cigarette, and soon. The marine jumped forward and Sanji lashed out a leg, only for the coward to pull out a thief's knife and bury it into Sanji's outstretched leg. 

"Fucking Fuck!" Sanji cursed as he pressed on and smashed the Marines skull onto a nearby railing, Sanji took pride in the audible crack that echoed in his ears. The next thing he registered was the crippling pain ripping up his leg from the impact. Sanji used the wall to hobble back to Chopper, his dislocated arm screaming in pain. He tipped forward as he turned a corner and warm arms caught him. Sanji peered up to see his beloved captain with a bright smile on his face before it quickly faded to fury and concern.

"Captain." Sanji gasped as Luffy's arms applied pressure to his injured shoulder. 

"Chopper!" Luffy called as he laid Sanji onto the ground, soon enough the whole crew was around him. Chopper had shifted to his brain-point to slip past the huddled crew. Zoro was right next to Luffy, hovering above him.

"I'm fine. It's just a dislocated shoulder and-"

"-and a stab wound to the calf, it just missed the artery, but I can't remove it and say for sure until we're back on the Sunny and I can properly check him." Chopper interrupted and Sanji blinked in slight confusion. 

"Wait, it's over? We won?" Sanji questioned and that beaming smile everyone knew and loved spread out onto Luffy's lips.

"Yup! I defeated Roth, Zoro told me he took care of Gabriel, and the Marine we didn't kill, fled." Laughter bubbled up from my chest and pushed past my lips. Luffy's head tilted in confusion before he leaned toward Chopper.

"Did Sanji go crazy?" Nami hit the back of his head with a glower that could freeze lava.

"No baka!" Nami seethed as Luffy pouted. Zoro smirked and clasped a hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"He's just relieved it's all over." Zoro shrugged but his eye briefly looked Sanji over. And Sanji knew it was far from over. Because, as Gabriel said, Black Leg Sanji had fallen for The Demon of the East.


	21. Chapter 21

Sanji flailed awake as the memories of Gabriel's torture faded, he looked down at himself and noted with distaste that he was drenched in sweat and he was trembling violently. He kicked his covers off his body with a sigh, it would be yet another sleepless night. He moved stealthily past his crewmates, he was about to climb the ladder out of the men's quarters when a deep, gravely voice, rough from sleep, spooked him into turning around.

"What are you doing?" Zoro was curled in his hammock, good eye open and watching Sanji with a disturbing intensity.

"I, uh...I was going to get a glass of water." Sanji supplied lamely, there was no way he was telling the marimo that he had a nightmare! Zoro raised an eyebrow but let it go as he closed his eye and snuggled back into his covers. Sanji let out the breath he was holding and turned back to the ladder.

"Cook." Sanji paused to look back at the Swordsman with annoyance, he just wanted to be alone. When Sanji didn't respond, Zoro's eyes blinked open and Sanji flinched at the power of the stare, it promised pain to anyone and everyone who got in his way. Sanji recognized this look, he wore it when they were held captive by the Marines.

"If you're not back in eight minutes, I'm going to come find you." Sanji's eyes widened comically, Zoro was dead serious. If Sanji left to hole up in the galley until the crew woke up, Zoro would get out of bed and search for him. The thought made his chest warm, until he stomped on that thought and those feelings to obliterate them.

"I don't need you to babysit me asshole." Sanji snapped and scrambled onto the deck before Zoro had the chance to reply. He gazed at the green grass in thought, he had eight minutes-wait. Why did Sanji even care about Zoro's stupid self? Sanji could stay on deck as long as he wanted! He stormed up to the galley and kicked the door open, Luffy was asleep so he didn't have to worry about the food being devoured before dawn. Sanji's muscles relaxed as he was engulfed with the familiar surroundings of his kitchen, he strut to the cupboards and pulled out a cup. Looks like he did need water after all, he chugged down three glasses before his eyes flickered over the the clock Franky had made him. It had been three minutes, Sanji shook his head with a growl, making his already messy hair fly everywhere.

"You are not going to bend to that dickhead's obnoxious demands." Sanji promised to himself as he washed the cup out and put it back in it's cupboard. Sanji then went about planning the meals and snacks for the day, but he always found his eyes drawn to the damn clock! Four minutes. Six minutes. Seven minutes. Sanji stopped breathing as the clock flipped to the eighth minute, he stayed still and quiet. There was no way Zoro knew that eight minutes had passed, he probably fell back asleep. Sanji scoffed, but the disappointment he felt weighed like lead in his heart, but that's when he heard it. No matter how faint, that was definitely the men's quarters door shutting firmly. Sanji felt his heartbeat speed up as footsteps made their way closer to the galley, he stared at the closed door, each footfall thundering in his ears. His breathing became ragged as he instinctively took a step back, the footsteps stopped in front of the galley door and the handle turned just as Sanji ducked down behind the bar. He heard the door clicking open and tensed, flashes of Gabriel consumed his mind. But Gabriel was dead, Sanji saw the body. The footsteps moved from the doorway and into the room, he swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He couldn't move, he was frozen with anxiety but trembling at the same time.

"Shit-cook." Suddenly Sanji could breathe, with a shaking hand, he pulled himself up from his tucked-in position. Zoro was standing in the middle of the kitchen, his hair ruffled from sleep, no shirt, and baggy pants that hung low on his hips. As soon as Zoro spotted the cook, a worried expression etched onto his face, but it was replaced with indifference in a second.

"Let's go." Zoro groused and anger flared through Sanji, he straightened with a glower in Zoro's direction.

"Go where." Sanji asked carefully, teeth grinding together. He really needed a cigarette.

"To bed idiot." Zoro sighed and Sanj felt one of his eyes seize up.

"Don't boss me around asswipe." Sanji spit and Zoro narrowed his eye at the blonde.

"You wanna start something pervert?" Zoro's lip twitched up to show his faint canines, like dogs did to assert dominance over something. It made something in Sanji snap, he was consumed with white hot rage. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was already swinging a leg at Zoro. The leg that got stabbed. Sanj grit his teeth as Zoro used his forearms to block it, pain radiated up his calf, making a slight tremor in his tightly clenched hands. Withoit giving himself, or Zoro a chance to recover, he flipped up into a hand stand and used his uninjured leg to kick out at Zoro. Sanji made a shocked noise as Zoro managed to grab hold of his ankle and the bastard used Sanji's own momentum to throw him across the deck, Sanji's back collided painfully with the mast. His body must have instinctively voiced the agony he was in, necause Zoro looked guilty as fuck, but Sanji stood back up on steady legs. Zoro's lost expression made Sanji's stomach do strange things but he annihilated the warmth with anger, smothered one flame with another. Zoro held up his hands with a scoff as Sanji stalked closer to the green-haired swordsman.

"I'm not going to fight you anymore, so cool it." Zoro rolled his eye as he lowered his hands to his sides.

"Like hell you won't! What makes you think you're such a saint all of a sudden! You just threw me into the mast!" Something twitched on Zoro's face at that last comment, but Sanji was too angry and stressed to even process what it might have been. Sanji lashed out with a yell, catching Zoro off-guard and Sanji's leg made a direct hit to Zoro's side. But when Sanji tried to pull his leg back, it wouldn't budge.

"Cook, calm down." Zoro grunted as Sanji struggled. That's when he saw it, a small opening. Sanji used his remaining strength to whip his leg upwards, out of Zoro's grip and Sanji's foot slammed into Zoro's face, snapping the swordsman's head backward. Zoro stumbled to the side and hunched over as Sanji moved out of grabbing distance. Zoro didn't move for a moment and Sanji actually got worried he had made the marimo retarded. But guilt smashed into Sanji like a truck when blood poured onto the grassy deck from where Zoro's hands covered his face, Sanji took a cautious step forward.

"Marimo? You good?" Sanji whispered. He was only two feet away from the wild beast, Sanji moved his head around to try and get a look at Zoro's face. Zoro shuddered as Sanji laid a gentle hand on Zoro's bicep, making the mucsles jump.

"Look, I'm sorry for going after you. I was just irritated, my nerves are fried, and I ran out of cigarettes a few days ago. You want me to go wake Chopper?" Now that got a reaction, Zoro slowly lifted his head and as soon as Sanji saw his face, the blonde scrambled away. Zoro's nose was obviously broken and a mess of blood, but his eye. His eye was darkened with a look Sanji has seen in battle. It was a look that thirsted for blood, and lots of it. Sanji paled as Zoro straightened to his full height and directed that eye right at him.

"Zoro?" Sanji cursed how small and unsure his voice was, but it seemed to do the trick, cause Zoro moved his attention to his crimson soaked hands before sighing.

"You better help me wash this shit off cook." Zoro's face went back to it's usual scowl in a matter of seconds and Sanji was at a loss as to how to respond. Zoro noticed his lack of response and looked at Sanji with his brow raised in annoyance.

"Oi, Blondie." Zoro quipped and Sanji blinked dumbly. Zoro's eyebrows drew together and his frown seemed to deepen.

"Look, We'll just call it even." Zoro shrugged but watched Sanji carefully as the blonde stood, finally shaking off the shock he was in.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I still won though." Sanji shivered as he recalled the look in Zoro's eye, but now, as he looked over, it was the mean touch-me-and-I-kill-you look Sanji came to know and love.

"You did not." Zoro glared daggers at Sanji, who smirked smugly.

"Uh...yeah I did." Sanji preened but Zoro only shoved him with a narrowed eye.

"No." Zoro crossed his arms and the look on his face reminded Sanji of a pouting toddler.

"Yup." He snapped, curious if he could get Zoro to argue like a toddler too.

"No, you didn't. It was a tie." Zoro barked and Sanji had to repress a smile, but the urge quickly disappeared as Zoro grabbed his wrist and started to drag Sanji back to the galley.

"Let go! You're covered in blood you idiot!" Sanji shrieked, the blood feeling slimy where their skin shifted together with every step they took.

"Stop being such a baby." Zoro groused, but there was an almost there smile that had Sanji's chest hammering.

"Says the giant, sulking toddler..." Sanji grumbled and Zoro peeked a glare at him from the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" Zoro asked in a calm tone and Sanji couldn't help the evil smile that stretched out on his lips.

"Nothing." Sanji replied easily and Zoro looked curious and offended at the same time, but the best part was that Zoro's pride wouldn't allow him to press further into the matter. Zoro looked conflicted for a moment longer before he scowled. Sanji followed in Zoro's silence as he looked down at the hand that held his wrist, the grip was soft yet firm and it comforted Sanji. So, for once he let himself be pulled along by those hands that held his heart, whether the idiot knew it or not.


	22. Chapter 22

"Oi, that hurts!" Zoro hissed as Sanji dabbed at the blood around his broken nose.

"Suck it up marimo." Sanji quipped, Zoro shifted but quieted other than the occasional wince that stabbed Sanji straight in the heart, making his chest feel tight. When Zoro's face was free of blood, Sanji went to dump the red tinted water bowl and to wash the blood out of the cloth the best he could. As Sanji scrubbed the bowl, he noticed it was a light gray outside. He had to prepare the meals for the day soon, he turned to where Zoro sat in a chair, messing with his nose until it literally cracked into place.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Sanji lunged over the bar and stopped right on front of Zoro, pulling his hands away from his face.

"What the hell!" Sanji's panicked eyes assessed the damage to his nose. It looked pretty good considering the idiot had just man-handled it back to it's rightful spot, he'd have to convince Zoro to go see Chopper later. Screw that, he'd drag the bastard to see Chopper as soon as the fuzzy doctor woke up.

"Oi, you good?" Sanji snapped his head to the side to gawk at Zoro. His fucking nose is broken and he was asking how Sanji was doing!? It made Sanji's face flush and his stomach do flips.

"Are you stupid?" Sanji quipped and quickly turned away from Zoro to try and cool his face to a normal color.

"Tch. Forget it, I don't care." Zoro sneered and Sanji's heart gave a painful throb. Sanji spun to move to the cupboards but his leg gave a protesting flare of pain. He hadn't even noticed the burning due to his worry and anxiety over Zoro's face.

"Ugh! Ow." Sanji hissed, his eyes widened as he saw blood slither to the floor, he must have reopened the wound.

"Sanji? You're bleeding!" The blonde made an un-manly squeak when arms suddenly swept him off his feet and plopped him down into a nearby chair. Zoro knelt before him and grabbed the bottem of his pant leg, Sanji froze up for a split second before nudging Zoro back with his good leg. This got on Zoro's nerves immediately.

"Oi. Let me look." Zoro pierced through Sanji's resistance with a glare. With a gentleness Sanji wasn't aware the idiot had, Zoro pushed the Cook's pant leg up to his knee. Giving Zoro a good peek at his ripped stab wound, Zoro's face scrunched up and a strange emotion passed through his eye. Sadness? Anger? Fear? Frustration? Sanji couldn't tell which one it was, maybe a mixture of them all?

"You idiot." Zoro growled before standing and grabbing the first aid kit that Sanji used on Zoro. He flopped down criss-cross and placed Sanji's foot in his lap before blindly grabbing some peroxide and a clean washcloth. Sanji stopped breathing as Zoro grabbed his hand and placed it on his wide shoulder. Zoro's body was so warm and soft, but firm at the same time. Sanji gave a small experimental squeeze and Zoro's back muscles twitched.

"This'll hurt like a bitch, so squeeze my shoulder as hard as you want." Sanji was taken aback by the marimo's kindness, he tried not to let those words affect him, but his body got all tingly and he had to repress the urge to hug the bastard. There was suddenly a burning sensation in the leg Zoro was currently dabbing at, Sanji's hand instinctively tightened on Zoro's shoulder. If it hurt, he didn't complain. It took a good few minutes of silence with the occasional small gasp from Sanji before Zoro deamed the wound clean. Zoro moved to get up, but Sanji's hand tightened so Zoro looked up. Sanji was looking down at him with unshed tears and gritted teeth.

"Just...stay still for a minute yeah?" Sanji forced out, the burning in his leg almost unbearable. It felt like his blood was acid but he knew it was for the best, last thing he wanted was for it to get infected. Sanji was suprised when Zoro turned into nothing short of a stone statute, he did look away to observe the floor though. Sanji focused on breathing, he had to breathe.

"It burns." Sanji grit out with a bruising grip on Zoro's shoulder. The marimo hummed an affirmative and slowly but surely, the pain subsided. As soon as the pain in Sanji's leg had reduced to a dull ache, he released Zoro's shoulder and patted it awkwardly.

"Thanks." Sanji blurted and Zoro looked like Sanji had just told him he was pregnant. 

"You know what? Forget I said that." Sanji groused when Zoro sat there silently. He moved to get up but a large, warm hand stopped him. Sanji looked down at Zoro who now avoided eye contact and if he wasn't hallucinating, a light pink dusted Zoro's cheeks.

"No problem. If you're ever injured or something, you can lean on me. I'll be your legs, eyes, ears, whatever you need cook." Sanji was sure his heart would burst from his chest any second now, it must be going at a million miles a minute. Sanji was suprised the marimo couldn't hear his heart beating with how it seemingly echoed in his own ears. Zoro made eye contact when Sanji didn't respond and the serious look in his eye had Sanji trying to find the right response.

"Okay." Sanji settled with and he relaxed when Zoro looked pleased. Zoro was the one that moved away first, picking up the first aid stuff. Sanji started to help after he gave himself, and his heart the chance to calm down. As soon as Sanji put the kit back in a cabinet, the galley door opened and Robin swept in, followed by a sleepy looking Nami. Robin had a smug smile when she saw the duo, until she inevitably took notice of the small splatters of blood on the floor.

"Are you two injured?" Robin questioned, that woke Nami up real quick.

"What!? Sanji are you okay!?" Nami looked about ready to burst into tears, so Sanji was quick to reassure her.

"I just ripped my stitches." This only made Nami more anxious and Robin looked worried as well, it made Sanji want to stab himself with how much he worried the girls.

"Which one?" Sanji's blood went cold at Robin's reply. That's right, his body was covered in healing wounds, covered in scars. 

"U-uh...my leg." Sanji averted his eyes from the girls to stare at the ground. Sanji stiffened when a hand bumped his as Zoro stood at his side, glaring at the two women before him.

"I took care of it. He's fine, I'll bring him to see Chopper later." Zoro's voice held no room for arguement. Robin seemed to except this and turned to Sanji with a still slightly concerned smile.

"What's for breakfast Sanji-kun?" The cook startled and looked at the women apologetically.

"My apologies ladies! I was sidetracked and I didn't get anything prepared. If you are willing to wait, I'll whip something up for you." Sanji babbled as his fingers twitched, itching for a cigarette. Robin nodded as Nami smiled and gestured for him to 'go ahead' with her delicate hand. He swiveled to limp his way to the cupboards but paused when he remembered Robin's words to ask for help and Zoro's speech, his leg did hurt pretty badly.

"Hey Marimo?" Sanji kept his back turned and clenched his fists, waiting for the snappy reply.

"What?" Sanji could hear the confusion under the irritation in Zoro's voice. He turned to face the three head on, with an angry blush.

"Could you-uh...assist me in preparing breakfast?" Sanji tapped his foot, sending dull throbs up his calf. It grounded him from having a mini panic attack.

"Sure, whatever." Zoro snorted but Robin looked pleased and she sent Sanji a warm smile that would usually melt him into a puddle, but it only gave him a warm sense of security. It made Sanj feel brave and Nami looked as if she had just won the lottery, Sanji's face cooled as he made his way to the pantry with Zoro following like an obedient puppy. The girls sat down at the bar, just watching Zoro helped Sanji cook omlets for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! That took forever to write! I hope you all enjoy this new development! It personally melted my heart, he basically confessed in the way he knew how! Adorable! Don't forget to Read & Review!


	23. Chapter 23

After a long scolding for breaking the 'no fighting' rule, Chopper wrapped my leg and patched up Zoro's nose so it would heal right. As soon as we escaped the doctor's clutches, Zoro went to go train in the crows nest and I was on strict watch by someone at all times.

"Sanji, where are you going?" My eye twiched in mild irritation. I reminded myself I had earned this for all the trouble I keep causing, that helped me quell the rising frustration.

"To bathe." I answered simply. Chopper nodded, I had been taking baths under his watchful eye for a while now. I had to take a bath cause showering was too harsh on my wounds, at least, that's what Chopper said, but I respected his decision.

"Okay, I have to check up on Zoro. I'll pop in and make sure everything's okay afterward." Chopper bustled away with his backpack to go and bother Zoro, which was fine by me, the bastard never took it easy. I grabbed a towel and a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom and starting up a warm bath. I made sure to put bubbles in it and soon, I steppped in and sat with a sigh. The still-healing stitches burned slightly, but I was too warm and relaxed to care. I didn't know how long I was in the bath, but I heard the door creak open, I didn't bother to look. It was most likely Chopper, but the small voice in my head saying it might be Gabriel, had me turning to confirm. But it wasn't  the tiny doctor, It was Zoro. He was all sweaty from training and he looked absolutely annoyed as can be.

"Hey marimo." I called with a slight wave. Zoro seemed to just be realizing I was there with him, cause his eye snapped to mine. He opened his mouth, most likely for a snippy relpy but my words seemed to sink in and his mouth clicked shut.

"Cook." Zoro grunted his own barbaric greeting. He walked over to the side of the large tub and squatted down, dipping a finger in. I raised a eyebrow, just what was this guy doing? Zoro hummed and moved back while shaking the water from his hand.

"Chopper told me to make sure you were alive and that the water wasn't too hot." Zoro explained, that made sense. I grinned as an evil idea popped into my head.

"Hey mossy? You think you could turn on some cold water, I'm starting to overheat." I pressed my lips together and feigned innocence.

"Do it yourself." Zoro snapped and turned to leave. My grin went wide, it felt creepy even to me, but Zoro's back was turned.

"Fine." I quipped and braced myself. I knew this would hurt, I leaned forward and my ribs screamed in protest and my back shot white hot agony down my spine. A hand shoved me so my back rested on the edge of the tub once again, the force of it taking my breath away for a moment or two. My urge to smile was sucker puched when I saw the look of panic in Zoro's eye.

"Stupid." I couldn't tell if Zoro was talking to me or himself. With his hand still on my chest, Zoro reached toward the faucet. I needed to act, my upper body strength was pretty good, but it was no match for Zoro's brute strength. I whipped my legs up and wrapped them around his mid section, he grunted in suprise as I yanked him into the bubbly water. I smiled as he surfaced, I couldn't help it. He looked so aggravated in his sopping wet clothes, I relaxed my legs on either side of his hips, a smug smirk on my face.

"You bastard." Zoro hissed and I shrugged, it was definitely worth it. I scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them in his direction, he shielded his face with a calloused hand.

"Knock it off shit-cook." I raised an eyebrow, we were back to mean names were we?

"Oh, lighten up marimo." I playfully flicked water at him and his frown deepened. Suddenly, his arm lashed out and a wave of water smacked my face, making my hair fall in front of both my eyes. I glowered at Zoro but he only smiled, it made me freeze. His lips cracked open and....laughter came out. It was the most amazing thing I had ever heard. There was no way to describe it, no words worthy more like it.

"You look ridiculous." Zoro gauffed, rubbing a hand over his face as his chuckles subsided.

"Asshole." I pouted but brushed my hair back, putting both my eyes on full display. Zoro seemed to hesitate, but leaned foreward. He reached a hand out to brush a small scar on my jaw, I didn't dare breathe in fear of the moment ending. A knock at the door had us both moving away from each other to opposite ends of the tub.

"Sanji? Zoro? Are you two okay? I heard a commotion." Chopper squeaked and my anger and panic ebbed away.

"Yeah, we're fine. Marimo slipped and fell is all." I sent a cocky smile at the smoldering glare Zoro was currently giving me.

"Oh, okay. Don't stay in the tub for too long." Sanji could hear Chopper's voice become quieter as the reindeer began walking away.

"Slipped and fell huh?" I grinned as I turned to Zoro, who was now standing up.

"Yup, it was tragic." I just had to, and the look on Zoro's face was priceless. 

"No hitting rule!" I shrieked when Zoro waded toward me looking like he was about to murder someone's puppy.

"Hitting and drowning are two different things." Zoro muttered darkly.

*

Sanji and Zoro both emerged from the bathroom with their pride mostly intact. Zoro's clothes were still damp but Sanji was in a pair of dry sweatpants and a tanktop. It showed the stitched slash on his shoulder, which he was self conscious about, but it was a hot day out due to them approching a summer island. Sanji was greatful, he had run out of cigarettes a week or so back. It was mind blowing that they had been rescued only a month ago. He went to the galley and Ussop helped him make some sandwiches cause Sanji was lazy, everyone ate them happily though. He watched them eat from the bar he was leaning against. The others noticed this but Luffy was the one that brought it up.

"Sanji! You're leg must be hurting pretty bad with all that standing! Come sit!" His captain slapped a hand enthusiastically on the seat next to him. Sanji's face scrunched up, leave it to Luffy to remind someone that they're in pain. Sanji sighed at the expectant look almost everyone gave him.

"Okay. Look, I'm sitting." Sanji flopped down on the chair and Luffy was back to gobbling down his food, everyone else made themselves busy with stuffing their faces too. Sanji watched them eat with a small smile of content, he would go through Gabriel's torture all over again if it ment they were safe and untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and update weekly. This was more of a fluff or filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! Just a small and cute zosan moment for y'all. Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight spoilers on Sanji's past! Read at your own risk! Emotional trauma ahead! Be prepared for your heart to hurt!

"LAND!" Luffy screeched, bouncing excitedly on the Sunny's head. Sanji shook his head at the captain's antics, but he couldn't say much, he was bursting with excitement too. Nami seemed to take note of this, and called the crew for a meeting on deck.

"Okay. Our job is to restock and to be on our way as quickly as possible. We killed an Admiral and his General so the Marines are looking for us. I'll be with Usopp and Luffy getting ink, clothes, etc. Sanji and Zoro will restock on food, while Robin and Chopper will get medical supplies and books. That leaves Franky and Brook to guard the ship, we're on high alert. If anything looks suspicious, call us on the den den mushi immediately and we'll get out of here." Sanji was proud, Nami was really shaping up to be a strong leader, even though Luffy was the captain. Sanji didn't know what the poor idiot would have accomplished without the ginger navigator. Everyone was content with the plan so Sanji hurried to the galley to prep a list of necessities, then wrote down the things he wanted to buy. They defiantly needed more water barrels, rice, meat, fruit, vegetables, the works. He wanted to get some new spices and refill the spices that he had used up too. The galley door swung open and Zoro strut in with a bag of beli that Nami had graciously given them.

"Anything you want to get while we're on the island?" Sanji turned his head enough to peek at where Zoro had plopped down.

"Booze." He grunted and Sanji shook his head, what else did he expect the barbarian to say?

"Sure. Just try and ration it this time." Sanji chided, Zoro only huffed and crossed his arms in his usual equivalent of a pout. Sanji couldn't help the dryness of his mouth, his eyes glued to the shifting muscles in Zoro's arms and chest, he recalled the bath incident when he had wrapped his legs around that hard frame of his- Sanji almost slapped himself. Almost. He placed a hand on his eyes and sighed, he was so fucked. But Zoro was blissfully unaware of Sanji's inner turmoil on the matter of jumping his bones. They were both men! The image of skin sliding against skin with any male was supposed to be revolting! And it was, when he tried to picture doing it with anyone else other than Zoro. He clenched and unclenched his fist, debating on whether or not to knock some sense into himself, but his brooding was interuppted when Zoro stood from the chair he had deposited himself upon earlier. He seemed to be listening to something?

"The crew is leaving, we should too." He barked and swiftly turned to march his fabulous behind out the galley door. Yep, Sanji classified as Zoro-sexual now, and he'd kill anyone to dared argue otherwise. Sanji sighed, and followed after the marimo, just to make sure he didn't get lost. He was mercilessly roped back into his overworking brain.

Why did he like Zoro?

Sanji had to literally pause on deck to ponder the subject.

Well, my brain helpfully supplied, It's obvious you like him because he is your equal. You respect him, and the more you looked up to him, the more your feelings grew past admiration. You want him all to yourself, you want him to be yours.

Sanji was in shock at how bold the little voice in his head had gotten, he'd have to figure out a sufficient way to quiet it. That was anything but an answer to his internal dilemma, maybe even the most honest part of himself was avoiding the inevitable epiphany to come. Maybe it was the fact he didn't want to have to face the fact that he had no chance with Zoro. That he was forever cursed to stand a Zoro's side as only a comrade for the rest of their days as a crew. Or even worse, if Zoro were to realize Sanji's feelings for him. He would be disgusted with Sanji, he would talk to Luffy, and he'd get kicked off the ship. His eyes burned with the familiar sensation of tears that wanted to escape, he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He'd survived torture from General Gabriel and Admiral Roth, then escaped the Marines with too many scars than he cared to count, but this is what breaks him down to tears. He wished a hole would open and swallow him up when a choked whine reached his ears. He realized with disdain, the pitiful noise was coming from his own traitorous throat. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion when he saw black boots in front of him, when had he curled in on himself? The better question would be, who was in front of him? He peaked up tentatively and breathed in relief when it was just Brook.

"Sanji-san? Are you in pain?" If Brook had a face expression, Sanji was sure it would be one of concern. The skeleton leaned down to peer at Sanji with his empty sockets, it both comforted and unnerved him. Could he tell him the truth? Should he lie? His fingers tightened on the front of his shirt when Sanji imagined Brook's horror if Sanji were to tell him about Zoro. It made his heart ache and for the second time since Sanji was kid, he wanted to die. It felt as if he was trapped in that cell with the fucking cage over his head all over again. He couldn't get a good breath, his eyes widened when Sanji realized he was going to have a panic attack. Sanji's hand shot out of his own violation to grip Brook's sleeve.

"No. Get Chopper. Please." Sanji begged, panting. Brook gently moved Sanji's hand and with one last look at his pitiful form, sprinted away. Sanji's knees clanked together, forcing him onto the ground to curl into himself miserably. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, his lungs felt like they were on fire as his brain went on overdrive. Sanji was dying, he was going to die. Right here, hunched in on himself. He deserved it, Sanji should have died long before. He felt disgusting, He felt pathetic. His tears dropped onto the grass as his lungs allowed less and less oxygen to force itself into his body. There was the sound of a door opening before silence, deafening silence rang in his ears.

"Cook?" The word was spoken with worry and Sanji clutched his head. No! He didn't want to hear that voice!

"Cook!?" It was said a little louder this time and Sanji flinched violently as if he'd been hit. There was a moment of quiet before booted feet hit the deck and those feet were breaking into a dead sprint. 

"Sanji!?" The sound of knees hitting grass with a soft thud, had Sanji sucking in a much-needed breath. Hands grabbed his shoulder's to roll him over and all of his wounds flared up at once, the sound that came out of his mouth couldn't be described as a scream, no. It had much more pain in it and it was too high-pitched for his liking and If anyone were to tell him he could make that kind of noise, well...he would have killed them where they stood.

"Sanji! What's wrong!? Sanji!?" Zoro's voice was truly panicked as he pulled a shaking Sanji onto his lap. Sanji tried to open his eyes, but everything was blurry. He figured it had something to do with the salt water sliding down his cheeks.

"Zoro! What's wrong with him!?" That was Luffy's voice, it sounded devastated. Sanji clenched his teeth together as his back arched up, his scars felt like they were being ripped open while he was in a salt bath. How could they not see what was wrong!? He was bleeding out! He was being ripped to pieces! Furry hands were touching him and he jerked, memories of hands breaking him, a voice distantly laughing as he trembled in agony. There was a stinging sensation across his face, and he sucked in a breath, then another, and another. He blinked the blackness from his vision as his senses assaulted him full-force.

"Sanji? Sanji!?" A voice was talking softly and Sanji blinked owlishly as he noticed Chopper was straddling him in his man-form. His body ached and his face scrunched up as tears welled up and spilled over, and the wail Sanji let loose had everyone jerking back in shock. The hands on his shoulders tightened painfully, but he didn't care, he just let it all out. What had happened to him, the pain he went through, the pain he was still going through, the scars that now riddled his body that made him feel dirty, the fact that every time he closed his eyes, he was back in that fucking room, strapped down onto that table with his every fear looming over him. He couldn't run, he couldn't move, he couldn't get away. He was trapped with their harsh words and violent hands. His crew stood by, not having the slightest clue as to what to do, they have never even dreamed that Sanji would have a mental breakdown. Chopper regained his composure first and looked at Sanji, his own eyes filling up with tears, he didn't want Sanji to be in pain. He was useless when it came to anything mental, sure he could fix a cut, he could bandage a stab wound, but a shattered mind...he had no chance.

"I'm sorry-I don't..." The sentence was whimpered from the small doctor's mouth and he shifted back to brain-point with a sob. He did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped his arms around Sanji's torso as far as they would go and held on.  Even as Sanji's chest heaved and his heart spluttered, trying to convey his pain. Nami was the next one to drop down to her knees as grab Sanji's upper arm to hold tightly. Luffy had his fists clenched as his hat shaded his eyes.

"I killed Roth and you saw Gabriel's dead corpse, yet they're still hurting my nakama. If only I had gotten to you sooner...Sanji-" His voice broke as fat tears dropped onto the Sunny's deck from under his strawhat. "I'm SO sorry!" He bawled, his face a mess of snot and tears as he lunged forward to crush Chopper and wrap his arms around Sanji, getting his rubber arms around Zoro in the process. The marimo was silent the whole time, a strange look that resembled sadness in it's purest form. It made his eyebrows turn up and his lips wobble before he clenched his teeth and hardened his eyes. Robin gently touched both Sanji and Zoro's shoulder, Franky sobbed, clutching Sanji's hand as he cried over it. Usopp dropped down like a fly, reaching out as if he expected to wake up and find out that this was all a dream. A nightmare. Usopp didn't get the chance to react as Sanji's hand shot out and gripped Usopp's wrist to yank him it to smack his forehead on Nami's slender fingers, she didn't complain or even get mad. Sanji clutched onto all of them like a lifeline as Brook lingered behind Zoro, he had gotten them just in time. Sanji would be alright, if he called, his nakama would stand tall by his side and help him fight against the army of demons he was surrounded by. Brook stepped forward and rested his hand on Sanji's unoccupied shoulder as Luffy pulled off his hat and shoved it onto Sanji's head of golden hair. 

It took at least an hour but Sanji's wails soon turned into sniffles and shivering, Luffy was the first to move away, leaving the hat atop the chef's head. Robin was next, then Franky, Brook, and so on until only Zoro and Chopper were left holding him. The furry reindeer looked up with watery eyes and Sanji brushed a hand through the soft fur behind Chopper's ears.

"I love you guys." Sanji hiccuped and Zoro's grip loosened, allowing Sanji to stand on shaky legs. Pins and needles shooting down his calf's and to his toes. He stumbled and Luffy was there to catch him. He looked up at the red eyes of his crew and winced.

"I'm sor-" The tightening of Luffy's grip had him snapping his mouth shut.

"No, you needed that, don't apologize. We let this happen, never again Sanji." Luffy took a breath and pressed his trembling lips into a thin line.

"Are you okay?" Nami's timid voice was barley above a whisper and Sanji looked over to her. Her hands were clasped in front of her and fidgeting to hide the slight shaking. Sanji's eyes softened and he nodded.

"I will be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, okay I definitely went over-bored with this chapter. I couldn't help myself, I'm weak to Sanji angst. But isn't every Zosan lover? I'm sorry if Sanji is a little OOC but after all he'd been through, you really expect him to be the same? Let me know what you think! Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	25. Chapter 25

The crew decided to postpone shopping and Sanji didn't get out of bed until noon the next day, neither did Zoro. No one bothered either of them, understanding that Sanji was exhausted and emotionally defeated. But Luffy really needed his fishing pole to catch lunch, so he silently crept down the ladder and dropped down onto the floor. He snuck past Sanji's hammock and froze. It was empty. Did Marine's come and steal Sanji during the night? Luffy's eyes shifted over to Zoro's hammock and he rushed over, yanking off the covers only to be left in shock. Sanji was curled into the protective embrace of Zoro, both their faces peaceful as they breathed deeply. One of Zoro's arms was being used as Sanji's pillow while the other was wrapped around the cook's hip, Sanji's head situated to nuzzle under Zoro's jaw. Their legs were tangled together and they looked so calm, so rested, Luffy's strawhat gently curled in between Sanji's arms which were tucked into Zoro's stomach. Luffy smiled as he threw the blanket out to settle over the duo once again. Luffy tiptoed across the room, grabbing the three fishing poles in the back of the cabin and scrambling silently back onto the deck unnoticed. Nami asked him where he had gone and Luffy lied, it didn't feel good, but it was for Sanji. Luffy didn't want to rush his chef when he was busy fighting his inner demons. Sanji would tell Luffy when he was ready, and Luffy would support him 100%. And if Zoro ever broke his heart...Luffy cracked his knuckles, making Usopp send him a questioning look. Luffy sent him a grin and whipped his fishing line far from the boat and into the ocean.

*

Sanji failed awake as the Sunny tilted dangerously to the left. He was about to fall out of the hammock head-first when Zoro caught him. Sanji's golden hair brushing the floor he currently stared wide-eyed at.

"What the hell is going on?" Zoro groused, tugging Sanji back into the safety of the swinging hammock. Sanji opened his mouth to answer but it snapped shut when he realized where he was. With his face burning red, he pushed at Zoro's chest and attempted to wiggle out of the hammock. Zoro gave Sanji's ducked head a weird look before he smirked and suddenly let go, making Sanji's upper body fly backwards and off the hammock. He hissed as his shoulders and head collided with the wooden floor, but glared up at the Marimo, mentally cursing him a terrible death. The ship rocked again, stronger this time, and Sanji was actually worried they might capsize, but the ship righted itself after a second or two. Sanji scrambled to his feet and jogged to the hatch before hurriedly climbing up onto deck, Zoro hot on his heels. He had barley gotten to his feet when a giant wave slammed into him. He stumbled back, choking, his heel hit the edge of the deck and he failed backwards. Sanji shot a hand out to grip the slippery rail before he could go overboard, he looked up to see clear skies and was instantly hit with dread. What if it was Marines? Sanji heard a howl of laughter coming from the Sunny's head, he used one of his hands to move drenched hair out of his face, suprise washing over his features when he saw Luffy wielding....a fishing pole. Sanji's attention was stolen from the whooping teen when the hatch to the men's quarters was punched open and a soaking wet Zoro angrily clawed his way out. Sanji had to hold back a smile when he realized the wave must have washed Zoro back down into the sleeping chambers. Zoro's eye blinked rapidly as it scanned the ship, assessing for threats; but they were still docked by the summer island and no Marine was in sight. This seemed to baffle the poor, bloodthirsty Marimo. There was a splash as a monstrous fish flew over the ship, Sanji looked up with excitement. There were so many dishes he could make with that! And truth be told, there was Luffy's hook crammed in the side of its mouth. Sanji grinned as it descended into the water, but he was ready as the boat tilted. Sanji sprinted toward the side of the ship and used his powerful legs to push off, there was a twinge in his healing leg, but it was easily ignored. He was airborne for a second or two and the fish lunged at him, mouth open and ready to consume. Sanji grinned, he'd give that fish something to taste, but it might be a little too spicy! His leg flared up dangerously and the fire raged up his calf, conveying all the emotion he felt recently. He extended his leg and swung it to the side with all his rage and frustration behind it.

Lunch was sushi, and everyone scarfed down happily as Sanji twirled around and refilled drinks. The corpse of the fish left on deck for Franky to build something with. Chopper cast the chef side glances when he thought Sanji wasn't paying attention, but Sanji's heart warmed at each one, happy that Chopper cared. None of the crew seemed to emotionally withdraw from the cook after his meltdown yesterday, if anything, they pushed closer.

"Sanji-kun, you wanna eat with us?" Nami asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes in a way that Sanji knew he couldn't refuse. With a small sigh that was cancelled out by his smile, he sat next to Nami who so happened to be one seat down from Zoro. Sanji was tense as he situated himself, his elbow or knee occasionally brushing against Zoro. He kept shifting every few seconds and couldn't seem to sit still, he was unused to sitting at the table while his nakama ate...any meal really. He tapped his foot anxiously, his nerves highstrung. A hand on his knee made him jump, but looking down, he saw the hand belonged to Zoro and was holding his twitching leg still. Sanji was angry and thankful at the same time, and Zoro didn't say anything, just used his other hand to keep eating. So Sanji didn't speak either, not that he could without his voice doing something embarrassing. Zoro's heat felt like it was soaking into his leg and making his stomach flutter weirdly. As soon as Robin got up to place her plate in the sink, Zoro's hand pulled away. Sanji's leg grew cold and tingly, making Sanji want to grab Zoro's hand and put it back where it had been. But the fear of his crew's reaction, of Zoro's reaction, spurred Sanji to get up and start washing dishes. Zoro probably only grabbed Sanji cause his constant moving annoyed the Marimo, yeah, that was highly probable. He tried not to dwell how bubbly his attitude got with just minimal contact with the green-haired brute. Nami cleared her throat delicately, gaining the crew's attention, but when Sanji turned, she was looking at him.

"Do you think you can do the supplies run today? Or do you want to stay and watch the ship with someone?" Nami voice was so warm and understanding, it made Sanji swallow thickly.

"No, I'll be fine. Zoro will be with me." I shrugged and he noticed Luffy give Zoro a stern look. He could almost feel the weight being put on Zoro's shoulders as each crew member looked at the swordsman. But he showed nothing but determination as he gave his captain a firm nod, Sanji instantly felt guilty. The last thing Zoro needs is to look after Sanji's broken, paranoid ass. He opened his mouth to take back his decision, but it was out of his hands as Luffy beamed and ruffled Zoro's spiky hair in affection. Sanji knew that they had been together the longest and it baffled him how they could communicate by looks alone. Sanji pressed his lips together and let it go, if Luffy had faith in Zoro's ability, so did Sanji. He went back to scrubbing each dish, probably taking more time then necessary to wash a few plates and cups; but eventually, he stood on the deck. His eyes peering down at the wooden bridge that connected them to the land. He hesitated, but didn't know or understand why. Everyone else had already left except Franky and Brook, who were in charge of the ship. He almost attacked when a shoulder brushed his, but it was Zoro. For such a beefy guy, he sure moved around quietly. 

"Do you trust me?" Zoro's question made me look at his perfectly neutral face with a raised eyebrow. He gave away nothing, Sanji didn't know what he was thinking, but then Sanji's eyes caught the smallest movement of Zoro's hand curling into a fist. Sanji wasn't sure what the body language ment, but he could say for sure Zoro didn't want to punch him.

"With my life." Sanji fired back, watching as Zoro's hand relaxed and loosened. Without another word, Zoro marched down the wooden plank and started toward the woods, away from the clear dirt road that lead you straight to the town. Sanji blinked, not sure whether to believe what he was seeing.

"Marimo, you're going the wrong way!" The chef hollered and Sanji swore that Zoro's ears tinted red.

"Shut up! I knew that!" Something in Zoro's voice had Sanji thinking he didn't, but since he felt merciful, he let it slide.

"Sure, sure." Sanji waved a dismissive hand as he clanked down the bridge and his shoes hit sand. He stared down at the white grains, they looked so soft...Sanji saw a head of green hair wander behind some trees and bit back a suffering groan.

"Wrong way you moron! If you're going to wander off like a child, at least wait for me!" Sanji yelled, jogging after the angry Marimo. Who yelled profanities at the blonde chef as he kept walking along, his swords clicking together on his hip with each step, leading him deeper into the jungle, Sanji right on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dearest fans for sticking by this story for so long! It means so much to me as a person and as a writer! I apologize that this chapter was published before I was able to properly edit it, so It's probably not very good...but on a positive note, you guys love it anyway! Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	26. Chapter 26

Sanji had taken to holding the Marimo's hand because the oaf kept trying to walk away in a random direction. Zoro's body moved as his feet attempted to take him the wrong way...again, Sanji may have yanked him back by his arm with more force then necessary.

"Ow! Fuck you, shit-cook." Zoro growled and Sanji let the idiot's hand go to swivel and face him.

"You're the one trying to run off! I'm just keeping us from getting more lost than we already are!" Sanji threw his hands in the air in absolute frustration, the boiling water was so close to spilling over.

"Whatever dartboard, just keep acting all high and mighty." Zoro snarled and Sanji was almost certain one of his teeth would chip if he kept clenching his teeth as hard as he was.

"Exactly! Act! I have to act like I know everything, I have to act like I'm on some high horse or I'll-" Sanji shivered at the light tickle on the back of his neck. Those were legs, those were definitely legs brushing his tender skin. His face drained of everything but pure horror, the thing shifted and Sanji's whole body quivered. He stayed absolutely still, Zoro's eyebrows drew together when he noticed the cook suddenly stopped talking and looked like someone was about to slit Zeff's throat.

"Cook?" He stepped forward, hand moving to the hilt of one of his katana as he listened for any nearby threats. They were alone and Zoro straightened, moving his hand away from his hip.

"What's your problem?" A flicker of rage passed in Sanji's eyes but then his whole body shook in a giant shiver and tensed, like he was about to run. And Sanji was sincerely debating sprinting around with his arms flailing pathetically, all while screaming like he was being murdered.

"I think there's a bug on me. A poisonous one." Sanji didn't know why he whispered, but his voice cracked at the end and Zoro's lips twitched up into a smirk. Rage burned in Sanji's core until the fucking thing moved and Sanji was reminded of his situation. So he forced himself to cool off and explain the dire need to get the thing off his person.

"Shut it Zoro." This had the swordsman sobering up in milliseconds.

"I'm 99% sure it's a spider and by the size and shape of it's body, I'd say it's a venomous one. I've seen these type of poisonous breeds in Choppers books, its bite causes paralysis. Meaning your organs slowly shut down as your trapped in your own body. Do you feel like helping me now?" The end of the rant, Sanji's voice had rose almost an octave higher than normal. Zoro unsheathed his katana, moving behind the cook to stare at the ugly spider that was the size of his fist with an icy glare.

"I'm gonna hit it off you then kill it." Zoro explained in only the most barbaric way the idiot could manage, Sanji protested immediately.

"Wait! There's so many things that could go wrong with that plan!" His complaints fell on deaf ears as Zoro swung his sword. The pressure of the spider was gone and Sanji just about cried in relief. There was the singing of the blade as it was moved with deadly precision to slice the damn thing in half. Zoro sheathed his sword and looked back up at a significantly more calm Sanji.

"Thanks." The cook had a faint brush of pink on his cheeks and ears, Zoro shrugged.

"Anytime." Zoro mumbled, turning to continue on. This time Sanji followed him, biting back a comment.

Half an hour later the duo brushed past the last of the bushes to be faced with the town's market. Sanji's jaw just about dropped but he quickly schooled his features into a scowl when Zoro turned his head to smile smugly at the blonde.

"Told you I'd find it." He was giving Sanji that shit-eating grin that he oh-so-hated.

"We would have been here sooner if we took the actual path like the rest of our crew." Sanji quipped and Zoro's face slipped into an almost-pout.

"Whatever." Zoro grumbled but Sanji ignored him in favor of pulling out his list. His foot started tapping as he scanned over each item quickly, not liking the fact he wasn't completely focused on his surroundings. He was reminded that he wasn't alone when Zoro occasionally bumped shoulders with the blonde, it helped him relax. There was a whistling noise and the dull thud of rock hitting flesh, Sanji spun just in time to see three little kids run out of sight. Sanji noticed one held a slingshot over Zoro's outstretched arm. His fist was closed, Sanji put two and two together as Zoro lowered his hand to open it. Resting in his palm was a flat rock that had the words 'pirate scum' carved into it. Sanji shivered, that rock would have hit the back of his head if Zoro hadn't been with him. They were in unwelcome territory, perhaps this island had been raided by pirates in the past? Zoro nudged Sanji with his shoulder as he threw the rock onto the ground, Sanji scoffed but started his search for the necessary ingredients on his list.

*

Sanji regarded the traitorous bag of rice with a glower. He had already tried to lift the damn thing three times, but his leg would bitch and trob each time. He peered over discreetly at Zoro, who was over at a booze stand, trying to pick out his perfect poison. His shoulders were already loaded and Sanji set his jaw, he lugged up the rice sack onto his unscathed shoulder. His leg instantly flared up in protest as he moved over to where Zoro stood.

"Oh shut it." Sanji grumbled to his leg, it gave a spark of pain in retaliation. Apparently Sanji didn't speak as quiet as he had first thought, cause Zoro gave the chef a weird look.

"What?"

"Huh?" Sanji looked up from where he had sent a smoldering glare to his aching limb. Zoro stared at him for a moment before plucking up four bottles of alcohol and tossing the coins on the counter to pay.

"Nothing." Zoro quipped, wandering off to a different stand. He kept glancing at the sack of rice on Sanji's shoulders with a strange look in his eye, the chef ignored it before he could read into it too much. Before Sanji knew it, they were back to stomping throughout the jungle, trying to navigate there way back to the Sunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize (again)  for the fact that this was a shorter chapter, but I didn't really have anything else to write about. Tell me what you think! Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	27. Chapter 27

Sanji's leg hurt. His brain wasn't able to further deny the raging pain he felt each time he took a step. The extra gravity from the rice certainly didn't help. So when he started to lag behind Zoro's grueling march, he decided enough was enough.

"Oi, Marimo. Stop walking so fast." Sanji gasped, he didn't wait to see it the idiot heard him. Sanji just dropped the offending sack of rice and stumbled into a tree. He was breathing heavily as his leg pulsed in time with his rapid heartbeat. Hands grabbed both his elbows from behind him and Sanji jerked, hissing as his leg was moved. 

"Sanji?" Now this had the blonde blinking in confusion. Maybe he'd already passed out, because there's no way Zoro just called the chef by his actual name.

"Just...give me a minute." Sanji grit out, hand instinctively going to grip the area right above the wound, as if he could strangle the pain. Zoro's hands were still touching him! It made his brain turn into mush, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Idiot, if you needed me to take it, then say something before this happens." And just like that, Sanji's blessed moment was shattered. He swirled to face Zoro with a glare.

"If I needed your help, I'd ask for it." Sanji snapped, slapping Zoro's hands away from his person.

"You obviously need something, because you just keep straining yourself." Zoro quipped and Sanji didn't have the energy to hold his tongue. 

"What I need is for everyone to believe in me! To stop acting like every little thing is going to shatter me to pieces! And I need to stop loving you!" Sanji's eyes went wide as he realized what had just tumbled from his lips. He covered his face as he squatted down, huddling away from the ticking time bomb that was Zoro.

"You...love...me?" He sounded like he didn't believe it. Sanji peeked out from in between his fingers to see Zoro staring down at him like a puzzle that the Marimo couldn't quite solve. Sanji just nodded, face burning bright red, he didn't trust his voice not to embarrass him. Some raw emotion flickered in Zoro's eye but Sanji then watched in horror as those eyes closed off and turned cold. The Marimo stood, grabbed the rice, picked up the rest of the groceries, and stalked away. Sanji just remained sitting, his heart shattering into tiny pieces. His arms slumped to his sides as tears welled up and spilled over.

Great job Sanji, His mind snarked harshly, You opened your big mouth and now Zoro hates you. Sanji's body trembled as he bit his lip.

"No, no. I can't go after him." Sanji shivered. "He'd probably kill me." Sanji sat there for...he wasn't sure. But eventually clouds rolled in and Sanji was hit with the first of many raindrops. He was soaked to the bone within seconds, but he still sat there. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay where he was and wither away.

*

Luffy returned to the Sunny with a joyous whoop. It was time for food! It had started drizzling, and Nami said there was a bad storm coming, but Luffy wasn't too worried about it. The galley light was off so Luffy figured Sanji and Zoro were still in town. When the rain poured down from the heavens, the rest of the crew started coming back from the town. All chattering happily and whining about the rain, but their joy made Luffy smile. Nami looked at the sky from where she stood next to him.

"We should wait for Sanji and Zoro in the galley." Luffy was hit with a violent gush of wind and the waves slightly rocked the Sunny. He quickly nodded in agreement with his navigator. The crew all huddled into the galley, wanting to get away from the unforgiving rain that started to pour down from the clouds. The Sunny was even slightly swaying side to side as the storm caused the ocean waves to grow bigger.

"Zoro? What are you doing here? Where's Sanji?" Luffy turned when he heard Usopp speaking. And true enough, Zoro sat in a chair as he nursed a bottle of booze. Luffy instantly knew something was off.

"Who knows where the dartboard is?" Zoro quipped, his voice was empty, his face carefully controlled. Luffy didn't like that one bit, Zoro should just tell him what's wrong! The captain strode up to stand in front of his first mate with the most stern expression he could muster, and leaned into Zoro's personal space.

"Where is Sanji." Luffy spoke slowly and darkly, giving Zoro a clear warning.

"Don't know. Don't care." Zoro shrugged and Luffy felt his mouth twitch into a deep frown. Had Zoro left Sanji on his own?

"Franky, Chopper. You two go check the men's quarters and the workshop. Brook, check the crow's nest. Robin, Nami. You two check the bathroom and the library. Usopp, you search below deck and the aquarium. Zoro and I are gonna have a chat." Luffy ground out, everyone dispersed immediately. They hurried out of the room and away from the tense atmosphere their captain seemed to radiate. When the door softly clicked shut, Luffy openly glowered at his first mate.

"Where. Is. My. Cook?" Luffy asked again, more forcefully this time. Zoro actually bristled in his chair and avoided his captains harsh glare.

"I don't know." He muttered hotly and Luffy was shocked for a moment before boiling rage coursed through his veins. He slammed his hands down on either side of swordsman and moved into Zoro's face.

"You left him?" Zoro's silence was enough of an answer and Luffy had to retrain himself from hitting him. Luffy had more important matters to attend to, like Sanji's safety.

"What happened." Luffy swiped the booze from the swordsman and set it aside. Zoro's gaze followed the bottle as he replied.

"We were heading back when the cook's leg started acting up due to the rice he stubbornly carried. I told him to ask for help before he overworked himself, and he snapped. He-Sanji told me he loved me. More like he wanted to stop loving me. I picked up the stuff and left." Now, Luffy couldn't have controlled his own fist even if you'd chained the damn thing down. It connected right under Zoro's jaw, snapping the swordsman's head to the side and almost tipped him out of his chair with its force.

"You're an idiot." Luffy snarled as Zoro rubbed the sore area with his usual scowl.

"What the hell does that mean?" Zoro was pouting like a five year old. It made Luffy's anger fizz out a bit, but he was still upset.

"That's not how you respond to a love confession." Luffy's gaze was drawn to the window where rain pelted the glass ruthlessly. Zoro's eyes followed his captains example, what was so intresting about some rain?

"Nami said this would be a bad storm." Luffy mumbled before Chopper burst in, sobbing with a dangerous amount of snot running down his nose.

"He's not here!" Luffy wasn't surprised. He'd experienced Zoro's lock-down mode personally, like when Luffy and Zoro first met.

"Sanji wouldn't have come back to the ship." Luffy quipped, now that had Zoro's eye widening in shock.

Sanji was out in the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another chapter for ya! Sanji finally confessed! Hope it wasn't too much of a cliche confession...but I'm a sucker for romance so what can I say? Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	28. Chapter 28

Sanji found peace in the rain. The way it splattered against his heated skin, making goose bumps rise. He found peace in the storm. The way the wind made the rain either pelt or drizzle against his soaked suit. The way the clouds made the sky look dark even though it was past noon, the way the thunder vibrated to his very core. The howling wind could not touch Sanji where he was curled next to the tree, but he could clearly picture it's strength as it ruthlessly flung around small branches and gave a bushes roots a run for their money. He just wanted to fly away with the violent breeze, let it carry Sanji out to sea, never to be seen again. Luffy was going to hunt him down after-no. Knowing his captain, Luffy would look for him during the storm. Hopefully, if Sanji was lucky, Zoro's crap-sense or direction would keep Luffy and the rest of the crew far away from him. A scream had Sanji startling, it belonged to a child. Sanji scrambled to his feet and sprinted to where he heard the devastating sound. He was met with a raging river and one of the three children from earlier that day. The boy was hanging onto a trunk that looked like it could be washed downriver at any moment. He was about to take a step forward when a hand grabbed his shoulder, he looked behind himself and his blue eyes widened. It was Zoro. His eye was shaded, Sanji peeked back at the panicking kid and tried to gauge whether Zoro would kill him in front of a child. But Zoro just dropped his three katana into Sanji's slack arms, they instinctively tightened around Zoro's most precious objects. The idiot walked over the the trunk before Sanji could get a syllable out or even process what had just happened. Zoro stepped out onto the slippery tree and inched his way over to the kid, pausing every time it creaked and groaned. He plucked the kid up by the back of his shirt and tossed him back onto solid ground, Zoro took a step and a deafening crack exploded in his ears. Sanji watched in horror as Zoro was submerged with the split truck to be washed down stream. Sanji tied the katana to his hip before he could think about what he was about to do and sprinted past the sobbing kid before diving into the river. The water was cold and it took Sanji a moment to figure out which way was up, he broke the surface after a second or two and searched around frantically for familiar green hair. A hand grabbing his ankle got his attention and Sanji was unwillingly yanked under. He flailed about as the river pulled him farther away from the surface. He saw a mop of green and Zoro was suddenly in his face, tugging him up to break through the water. They both inhaled large gulps of air and coughed up mouthfuls of water.

"You idiot! Why'd you jump in after me!" Zoro yelled over the roaring water around them. Sanji just sagged in defeat.

"You know why." Sanji growled without any real heat. Zoro blinked dumbly for a moment, as if he'd forgotten Sanji's confession earlier. It made him angry, Sanji opened his mouth to verbally tear Zoro a new one when Zoro suddenly moved to the side and Sanji got a face-full of tree. The trunk forced him under and he inhaled water, the H2O mixing with the blood flowing from his nose and from the newly aqwired cut on his forehead. His head throbbed like a bitch as his lungs suffocated with each inhale of water. He was grabbed by his waist and hauled out of the watery depths to be crushed in between an uprooted tree and a warm chest. He coughed up water, blinking away the black spots in his vision. His leg and shoulder were stinging and Sanji groaned, water splashed onto his face and he pried his eyelids open. Hopefully he didn't just get a concussion, he looked around to see Zoro had him smushed up on an uprooted tree as the river pounded at his back. Sanji was confused, had he hit his head so hard he was now hallucinating? He winced as Zoro's swords bumped into his leg, he probably tore some of his stitches again. He could tell his shoulder was bleeding sluggishly by the way Zoro stared at the wound like he wished he could bring Gabriel back just so he could kill him again. 

"A warning next time would be appreciated." Sanji quipped and Zoro's lips pressed into a hard line.

"Sorry." Zoro mumbled and Sanji was worried maybe it was the marimo who had hit his head.

"Zoro-bro! You found Sanji-bro! Kid-bro told us what happened! Stay put, we're coming to get you!" Franky hollered from shore and Sanji kept his head down, not wanting to risk making eye contact with Luffy.

"Sorry for freaking out earlier." Zoro blurted suddenly and Sanji looked up at him. Zoro had a blush on his face and was avoiding looking Sanji in the eyes.

"It's just, I'm not sure if what we're feeling toward each other is the same emotion. I understand and I'm not angry, just...caught off-guard. I just never expected for you, a ladies man, to fall for me of all people." Zoro looked ready to let himself drown by the time he'd finished his statement. Sanji's face flushed and he was suddenly aware of just how close they were. He could feel all of Zoro basically pressed up against him, the freezing water helped him avoid the embarrassment of getting a hard-on. Before he could chicken out, Sanji swooped down and gave Zoro's lips a soft peck, it quelled the rising fire inside Sanji.

"Yep. I've completely fallen for you." Sanji nodded and Zoro's mouth just opened and closed in shock a few times.

"Sanji! Zoro! Grab the rope!" Luffy yelled, he was unable to use his stretching powers due to saltwater being mixed in with the fresh water. A rope flew at them and Sanji gripped it, letting Zoro grab onto it before tugging twice and the two were towed to shore. Sanji clawed his way out of the river and gave Franky a breathy 'thank you,' the cyborg giving him a double thumbs-up. The rain had let up a bit and Sanji sat up, only to smack heads with his captain. He flopped back down with a moan of agony, it was like the rubber idiot had shoved a hot iron in between his eyes.

"Shit. Ow." Sanji groused, Luffy looked unaffected by the assault to his face and just stared at Sanji until the chef got uncomfortable.

"Uh...captain. I understand if you're angry and I can leave the ship if-" He cut himself off when Luffy moved to wrap his arms around the blonde in a warm hug. Sanji was at a loss for words, was Luffy gonna kick his ass later then?

"If you leave, who'd cook us amazing food?" Sanji's eyes watered and he lifted his arms to hug Luffy back with all he was worth.

"Thank you captain." Sanji's voice was thick with emotion. Luffy's laugh was warm and amused.

"Make him fall so hard for you he breaks his legs." Sanji reared back and flushed bright red at the beaming grin on his idiot captain's face.

"Yes sir."


	29. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to all my supporters! Before I move on with the plot I figured I'd reward y'all for sticking will me for so long! I re-read my story (yup, believe it) and I found comments on how you guys would like certain parts of the story from Zoro's point of view! So...that's what you'll get! But it'll be in third person instead of first, cause if you haven't noticed, it's easier for me to write in.

Chapter 5

"Such a smooth body. It will be thrilling to scar every inch of you." Gabriel grinned like a cheshire cat and it irritated Zoro. Irritation flared into rage when he put that fucking smoldering metal rod near the cook's covered eye to brush his hair away, the golden locks started to smoke on contact.

"A chef's hands are their treasure." Zoro didn't even have time to blink before the fucker was shoving the red hot poker into the soft skin of Sanji's palm. Zoro stared as an all-too-familiar emotion flickered to life in the cook's eyes, fear. Zoro's teeth clenched as he witnessed the pain register, his own burn throbbing in empathy.

"S-stop. Agh!" Sanji's eyes were watering as his body arched off the table, trying to move away from whatever was inflicting pain. This made Zoro's protective nature bitch and rage, his resolve to stay calm steadily cracking as Gabriel smiled at the cooks suffering. Sanji bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, like he refused to make another sound. A part of the restrained swordsman felt pride, but the rage flooded over the feeble emotion to cloud Zoro's vision red. He thrashed against the table as Gabriel pulled the rod away from Sanji's abused hand, the cook blinked away the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. The purple-haired psychopath giggled, yes, fucking giggled at the pain he had inflicted on the blonde. Zoro was going to tear Gabriel's dick off and shove it where the sun don't shine. scratch that, he was going to tear this fucker to pieces. 

"Splendid reactions both of you! This will be an experience to remember!" His laugh echoed through the stone room, Zoro noticed Gabriel that thrown the rod to the side with slight relief. Pain flared in his stomach and Zoro grunted, his brain trying to process what had happened. He tore his eyes away from the poker to a smug Gabriel, he held a spiked meat hammer and Zoro's brain put the pieces together. The fuck-up leaned into Zoro's personal space with a sadistic grin.

"If you scream I'll violate your friend in every way, as I make you watch." Zoro's face scrunched up and he decided not to grace that statement with an answer, his silence would speak louder than any vulgar words he could throw in Gabriel's face. The meat hammer slammed down over and over again, past the point where blood oozed out and squelched sickeningly each time the hammer made contact with the already bloody and bruised skin. Zoro wasn't sure how long the abuse lasted but when the minutes started to blur together, Gabriel finally slowed to a stop and he rested his bloody hands on his jean-covered knees. The swordsman allowed himself to take some small, shallow breaths through the throbbing pain.

"I'm...impressed...bounty hunter." Gabriel chuckled, slightly out of breath.

"I went...all out and you...hardly made a sound." The psycho dropped the hammer on a nearby table before gently plucking up a knife. It was clean and shiny, obviously a favorite. Gabriel moved in front of Sanji and Zoro breathed out a faint growl, but it went unheard. Gabriel teasingly unbuttoned Sanji's shirt before flattening a hand on the cook's pale chest, the bastard slid his hand up until his fingers could lightly grasp Sanji's throat. Something snapped in Zoro and at that moment, he felt like a true demon. Hot rage bubbling up in his throat, he had to get the fucker's attention off the cook.

"No...don't you fucking touch him." Zoro hissed, his teeth grinding together so hard it made his mouth sore. He glanced at the hand that held the the blade millimeters from the skin of Sanji's side. A blur of purple and his cheek exploded with pain, a hand wrapping around his throat to constrict his breathing.

"I know what you're trying to do demon. I won't allow it, so shut up and wait like a good boy." Zoro bared his teeth and Gabriel's hand gave his neck a harsh squeeze before he skipped back to a wary cook. With a flash of flash of silver, the blade disappeared into Sanji's shoulder. A strangled noise forced it's way from Sanji's lips and Zoro yanked at the bonds keeping him to the table. The fucker stabbed him. The fucker stabbed Sanji. The knife was yanked out and Gabriel placed it lovingly aside. Zoro was a caged animal, helpless as the bastard plucked up black string and a sharp needle. Gabriel smushed the slippery skin of Sanji's bloody shoulder together and started to sew the wound shut sloppily.

"Can't have you bleeding to death so soon now can we?" Gabriel purred as Sanji shivered and twitched. Zoro was going to make the psychotic fucktard wish he'd never crossed path's with them.

Chapter 8

"Go for the injured one!" Zoro snarled, like hell he'd let them touch another hair on the cook's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Zoro's running slowed a fraction when he heard Luffy's voice, Sanji squirmed against his back.

"Luffy!" Zoro had never loved the rubber idiot more for his impeccable timing. The swordsman heard a shriek and looked over to see Chopper jogging along side him. He was staring at at a bloody Sanji with teary eyes before he seemed to shake himself into doctor-mode.

"He's losing too much blood! I don't have the right supplies to treat him now, head to the Sunny. I'll be right behind you! Don't let him fall asleep!" Chopper fell back to guard his rear. The swordsman's face twisted into a dark glower, he knew the look that said 'Sanji might not make it.' Zoro set his jaw and used his next step to speed up his pace, running for all he was worth. Sanji barely stirred. it worried the swordsman; but the shallow puffs of air that fanned against the back of his neck reassured him the cook was alive.

"Oi, cook. Chopper told me you have to stay awake." He felt more than heard Sanji's hum of affirmative. Zoro knew Sanji was dying and it was the most helpless he's felt in such a long time, the harsh reality that the Strawhat crew wasn't immortal was like a slap to the face. Sanji's breathing hitched, turning shallow and quick within nanoseconds. It made Zoro's heart hammer with anxiety.

"Damn it dartbored, stay awake!" No response, Zoro's pace faltered as his heart lept to his throat. He shook his head and his face hardened into determination. Sanji wouldn't be dying today or anytime in the near future, Zoro made a promise to himself that Sanji wouldn't come to anymore harm.

"Hold on a little longer, we're almost there!" Zoro was flooded with relief when the Sunny came into sight, he'd made it to the dock without wandering off. Sanji's breathing shuddered to a stop and Zoro swore his heart froze along with the cook's last breath.

"Shit! Fuck! NO!" He didn't stop, he didn't think. He ran up the plank connecting the ship to mainland and sprinted straight to the infirmary. Chopper was right on his heel as promised  and shifted to his half-man form to help put Sanji onto the operation table. 

"Chopper, he's not breathing." Zoro grit out, his hand latched onto Sanji's limp fingers.

"Zoro, you need to let go." The swordsman startled and dropped Sanji's hand as if burned, he backed away to give Chopper room to work. The tiny doctor sucked a strange orange liquid into a syringe and sunk it straight into Sanji's chest, pushing the plunger down. Chopper stepped back and dis-guarded the needle before grabbing scissors and cutting the rest of Sanji's shirt off. Zoro's hands curled into fists when he saw the damage Gabriel caused to the cook's pale body. A choked sob bubbled from Chopper's lips.

"Chopper..." Zoro stared at Sanji's lifeless form, watching as the tiny doctor openly wailed as he placed the stethoscope on the cook's unmoving chest.

"Zoro, his heart's not beating." Chopper cried and Zoro's eyes burned and his throat constricted. No, he wasn't going to give up on him. He wasn't going to accept this. Zoro stalked forward and slammed both hands on the operation table near Sanji's halo of golden hair.

"Come on cook." Zoro's voice was oddly strained, the lump in his throat making his voice almost a whisper.

"Come on Sanji!" The swordsman demanded, the volume of his voice making Chopper flinch; but Sanji's eyes snapped open and he started coughing harshly. Chopper blinked dumbly for a moment, no one ever comes back after being dead for six minutes. But the proof was laying right in front of him, was it because of his new formula?

"Chopper, focus!" The doctor snapped to attention as Sanji's eyes shifted around wildly before Zoro's hands grabbed the cook's shoulders gently, yet firmly.

"It's okay. I'm here, i'm right here." Sanji's arms shot up to wrap around the swordsman's biceps as his breathing slowed to a normal pace. Sanji and Zoro stared at each other in almost a silent conversation before the cook's eyes slipped closed and he went limp in Zoro's hold, Chopper almost panicked. The steady rise and fall of Sanji's chest had both crew-mates relaxing.

"Zoro, I'm going to start on his wounds. Will you guard the ship? You can keep the door open if it makes you feel better." Chopper turned to Sanji as Zoro strut over to the door and stepped out, leaving the door open as as Chopper suggested, he leaned against the wall next to the entrance. Zoro stared at the distant Marine base as explosions and gunfire echoed through the streets. The swordsman squinted as he noticed Usopp running toward the Sunny with something clenched in his arms, he had five Marines chasing him.

"ZORO!" The sharpshooter squealed as one of the Marines fired their gun and the bullet exploded on the ground dangerously close to his calf. Zoro straightened when he realized what Usopp was carrying, the swordsman ran forward and used the railing to fuel his jump. He landed a few feet in front of Usopp and broke into a jog, the sharpshooter kept running but loosened his grip on the three katakana he clutched to his chest. Zoro hadn't even noticed he had forgotten to swing by the armory to pick up his swords, he had been too worried about Sanji's deteriorating health. Zoro snatched up his katakana out of Usopp's hands as the sharpshooter ran by, he didn't stop running either.

"Stay by the infirmary in case Chopper needs help!" Zoro called to Usopp's back and received a thumbs up from the man. The swordsman turned his attention back onto the Marines who had come to a stop a few feet away from Zoro, they looked nervous.

"M-move pirate s-scum!" One of them yelled, the stutter in his voice giving away their fear. A borderline animalistic grin broke out on Zoro's lips as he crouched into a fighting position, placing his third katakana's hilt in his mouth before biting down.

"I'm in a really bad mood." Zoro hummed, the statement coming out more like a growl. The Marines resolve faltered and they flinched when the swordsman took a step forward.

"Good thing Usopp brought you right to me so I could blow off some steam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I was planning on doing more than two chapters but I got lazy. But if there are any Chapters in the future you would like to see from Zoro's perspective, just comment and I'll be sure to get back to you! Stay weird my lovelies! Don't forget to Read & Review!
> 
> Tibby out!


	30. Chapter 30

Sanji was going to have a heart attack. He was sure of it. It had been two months since they escaped from Gabriel and Roth. And the purple-haired bastard still haunted him, but that's not what caused Sanji's delema, no. What was giving Sanji heart failure could be summed up my one word, or name. Zoro. Ever since Sanji's completely embarrassing love confession, Zoro had stuck to Sanji's side like glue. He didn't even ignore Sanji after they got back to the ship and changed out of their wet clothes. And that wasn't even the worst of it! Zoro keeps touching him, small little brushes of skin-to-skin contact. For example, just earlier that day Sanji was in the galley cooking some soup and Zoro had walked in to grab some booze. They had done their usual argument of not wasting Sanji's liquor, but Sanji bent when he realized they were getting nowhere and let him have it. He had turned back to the soup to silently seethe and was surprised when he didn't hear Zoro leave immediately after gaining his prize. He was even more surprised when a warm hand curled around the back of his neck and the pads of those warm fingers brushed against his slight stubble.

"Thanks cook." Zoro had murmured in that irritatingly deep voice of his, then the pressure was gone and he walked out! The bastard had to know what he was doing to Sanji's frazzled nerves! The cook didn't intend to go down so easy damn it! He would get his revenge! Sanji shook himself out of his thoughts when the galley door open and the devil himself strut in. Sanji was in battle mode before the green-haired bastard even passed the threshold.

"Cook." Zoro grunted with his usual barbaric greeting. Sanji narrowed his eyes as Zoro walked over to the island to plop down in front of the chef.

"Marimo." Sanji shot back and Zoro scowled, Sanji 1: Zoro 0. The galley door swung open and the crew filed in for lunch, Sanji had made spaghetti. He ignored Zoro for the time being and moved toward the bubbling pot on the stove. He grabbed a nearby spoon to stir up the noodles, he stuck his hand over the boiling water right as a bubble popped. Scalding water splashed on his palm and Sanji hissed, gritting his teeth against the excruciating pain. Of course the boiling liquid would have to land on his burn from Gabriel. Oh, how the universe hated him.

"Sanji-bro? You okay?" Franky asked and Sanji peeked over at the table to see everyone staring worriedly. They must have heard the spoon clatter to the floor.

"Yeah, the spoon just fell is all." Sanji wanted to hit himself. Hadn't hiding injuries given him nothing but trouble before? Sanji growled to himself as he plucked up the spoon and walked over to the sink. It was just a simple mistake, nothing for anyone to be remotely concerned over. Sanji flicked on the faucet to cold water and stuck both the spoon and his hand under the spray, hoping he was being discreet. The water got on Gabriel's burn though, it might become a problem. Sanji hated that little voice in the back of his head with a seething passion. So he ignored it like he was currently ignoring the looks his crew was sending him every-so-often. He turned off the water and went back to the pot with determination, he refused to be brought down by lowly kitchen appliances. Sanji thrust his hand in and gave the noodles a quick few stirs before deaming them ready for consumption. Sanji set the spoon aside and grabbed the handles of the pot, lifting it with almost no pain. That is until the heat registered, burn marks tended to be very sensitive to heat. Chopper had warned him of that when he first got his hand unbandaged. It felt like his hand was on fire, Sanji hurried to the sink and quickly dropped the pot down into the sink before realizing his mistake. He still had to lift the pot up to strain the noodles, Sanji gave a suffering sigh. Suddenly, Sanji was pushed to the side. He swivled, ready to blow a gasket. But it was Chopper who had lightly bumped him aside; he shifted to his half man, half beast form. Without a word, the reindeer lifted the pot and dumped the contents into the strainer. Sanji's throat suddenly closed up and the chef was at a loss for words.

"I told you to be careful in the kitchen, especially with that burn on your hand." Chopper's voice was soft but stern, with an undertone of worry. Sanji couldn't help but feel like a scolded child as he crossed his arms, sending a pang of agony through his hand.

"Sorry. I'll ask for help if it happens again." Sanji grit his teeth, he was having difficulty allowing himself to rely on others. But when Chopper or the crew would give him those proud smiles, he just had to push past the discomfort.

"I know you're trying and I'd say you're doing great." Chopper, Zoro, and Robin seemed to be the most understanding of his predicament when it came to needing assistance. They would usually go out of their way to make him less uneasy when it came to asking for things. Like with Zoro and Robin for example, the two of them wouldn't make a huge deal out of Sanji asking for help. They made Sanji more comfortable by acting as if it happened all the time and by just doing what Sanji requested without fuss. Chopper on the other hand would give Sanji whispers of encouragement as the tiny doctor did whatever the chef needed of him.

"You can always wave me over to 'taste test' something if you need help but don't wanna ask in front of the others." Chopper suggested and Sanji filed that snippet away for future use, the reindeer always came up with new ways for Sanji to ask for things.

"I will, thanks Doc." And oh boy did he know what that did to Chopper. The little guy basically turns into a puddle of potty-mouthed goo.

"Like you saying that makes me happy asshole." Chopper wiggled about, shifting back to brain-point with a blush over his fur. He was very happy contrary to what had just tumbled out of his mouth, Sanji wasn't sure he wanted to know where the adorable reindeer had learned such vulgar words. The chef turned to pull the strainer out of the sink and place it on top of a bowl, in case more water dripped out, and brought it to the table. Sanji couldn't help but notice that Zoro had relocated from the island to the dining table sometime during the pot fiasco. Sanji leaned into the swordsman's personal space, Zoro didn't flinch away and bravely held his ground against the blonde.

"Can you go grab the sauce and bring it here?" Zoro huffed an affirmative and stood while Sanji sat down in the empty seat next to the Marimo. It was almost an unspoken thing, no one would sit there cause that's where Sanji had began to sit during meal time (at the insistence of his captain and crew of course). Zoro returned with the second giant pot and released it on the table before taking a seat, Chopper had plopped down in his chair between Usopp and Luffy as well.

"Dig in." Sanji gestured to the table full of food and, as usual, all hell broke loose.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has a nightmare. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> The beginning of this chapter is not, I repeat, is NOT pretty. If you can't handle a little gore, then please move to the three *** before you read. It will not affect the story if you do not read the beginning.

The blade pressed against his skin, making crimson well up and spill down his body. It took a lot of effort not to cry out, so he decided on just withering against the table. Gabriel stood in front of him, holding that stupid knife. He was grinning, as usual. Every time he opened his mouth it was to tell Sanji horrible things.

"You're crew isn't coming blondie." 

"You're going to be here with me forever."

"Zoro's dead."

That one always got to Sanji, so Gabriel took a liking to repeating it. The blonde shook his head, Zoro wasn't dead. He couldn't be; but Gabriel grinned, as if reading his mind, and sauntered over to a hook. He pried something off and came back to the table, holding it up for Sanji to see in the dim light. He wanted to scream and cry all at once, bile rose in the back of his throat as he stared at the severed limb. You were able to tell the skin had been tan, despite the pale, dead look the arm had begun to take. Sanji would've regonized those calloused fingers anywwhere. There was no mistaking it, that was definitely Zoro's fucking arm. Gabriel moved the bloody appendage closer, until it hovered over his head.

"It's only an hour or so old." Gabriel giggled as blood oozed out the hacked end to splash onto his head of golden hair, some of the liquid splattering onto his forehead and nose. Sanji couldn't hold back the scream that bubbled up his throat.

***

Sanji pitched over, spilling out of the hammock with a thump as he shrieked. He snapped his jaw shut when he realized the pitiful sound was coming from his own mouth. He scrambled off the floor, his stomach rolling. Sanji shot passed his startled crew mates and up onto deck, he didn't make it much farther before his stomach gave a painful clench and he was vomiting onto the Sunny's grassy deck. He blinked sluggishly, sleep still tugging at his eyes. Why had he run? He needed to make sure Zoro was okay. Sanji shivered as he remembered how the blood had slithered over his head, it had still been warm. He gagged, wiping his mouth and grimcing at the aftertaste throw up left on his tongue. Sanji was sweaty, aching, and in desperate need of a good soak to calm his pounding heart.

"Sanji?" Chopper's timid voice had the blonde's gaze snapping down to the reindeer. Sanji's eyes flickered from the puke puddle to a worried Chopper a few times.

"I need a bath." The chef said it in a rush, eyes briefly peering at the hatch to the men's quarters, Usopp and Brook had made it onto deck and Sanji wanted to be away before Luffy or Zoro climbed up.

"I'll clean this up after." Sanji assured tightly before hurrying away to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him, leaning heavily against it. He only got a second or two of quiet bliss before someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sanji." Of course Luffy would be the one to chase him down. The door handle jiggled as his captain tried to open it to no avail.

"Sanji, come out." The tone was commanding but Sanji could hear the undertone of panic underneath. He didn't-no, couldn't go to Luffy. Not with the way he looked right now.

"I need to be alone, please. I'll unlock the door but...please." Sanji didn't know what else to say. If Luffy asked him to come out again, that's exactly what he would do. Sanji crumpled like paper when it came to his nakama.

"I'll send someone to check on you in ten minutes." Luffy promised before Sanji could hear the crunch of his sandals against grass fade. He stood straighter and turned to click the lock, making sure any of his crew mates could enter. Sanji sighed, stripping out of his pajamas before walking passed the mirror. He avoided looking at his reflection. Sanji plugged the tub and messed with the water knobs before waiting for the tub to fill.  When the tub was halfway filled, he added a few drops of Nami's tangerine-scented bubble bath soap. After another minute or two of waiting, he stepped in, sinking down into the steamy water with a sigh. The nightmare slowly faded as his body warmed up and the smell of tangerines wafted around him. The seconds ticked by and Sanji sunk lower into the tub, taking a deep breath before submerging himself under the bubbles. He blinked his ocean blue eyes open, welcoming the burning sensation in his eyes from the soap as they adjusted. Everything was dulled underwater, giving Sanji a sense of calm as he stared up at the bubbles on the surface. His racing brain slowed as the warm water coccuned his body; Sanji thought he heard a door open, but he wasn't sure. He decided not to pay attention to it, he was sure he had nothing to worry about. Sanji's lungs began to burn for air and the chef was a bit disappointed, he decided he would surface for a minute or two before he would dunk back under. Sanji had just pushed his head up a few centimeters when out of nowhere, two hands splashed down into the water above him to blindly flail around. It wasn't long before one of the hands found Sanji's shoulder, the calloused fingers moving to support the back of the blondes neck while the other hand quickly curled around his forearm in an almost bruising grip. Sanji tensed up to attack whoever had dared grab him, but before he could lash out a deadly kick, the arms tugged at the resisting chef. Sanji realized in slight confusion that the hands gripping him tightly were trying to pull him up, not hold him down. Sanji went slack, allowing those wonderfully warm hands to drag him out of the water, but the person kept pulling until the blonde was out of the bathtub entirely. The two of them flopped down, the person landing on their ass with Sanji basically sprawled out on top if them. The chef tilted his head up so his chin was resting on the person's chest. The blonde came face-to-face with a livid Zoro; Sanji blinked rapidly, his eyes stinging from the soap.

"What the fuck Sanji!?" Zoro accused, squeezing Sanji closer to his drenched white shirt when the blonde wiggled. Sanji scoffed, about to make a witty comeback, his eyes widened when he realized he was currently as naked as the day he was born. The only thing keeping both their dignitaries intact was the fact Zoro had smushed Sanji against him and the quickly diminishing soap suds that coated most of his body from view. Sanji gulped, eyes flickering up in time to see the light flush on Zoro's cheeks and neck, the swordsman's eye looking everywhere but him. Sanji blurted the first thing that came to mind in a effort to get out of their uncomfortable situation.

"You fall for me yet?" Zoro's whole body tensed in shock, a scowl etching itself onto his face. He shoved a startled and very naked Sanji out of his lap to stand, grabbing a nearby towel to throw over the blondes exposed flesh. Sanji wrapped the towel around his waist before following Zoro's lead, his face was tomato red. The chef really needed to consider stuffing some coffee filters down his throat, maybe that would help his stupid brain shut up. 

"You wish dart-board. Now what the hell were you thinking doing that shit?" Zoro had obviously recovered from whatever shock and murderous rage he had experienced. The swordsman had his bottom lip thrust out in a pout, a light blush still dusting his neck and ears. Sanji smirked, the idiot could be so cute sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn straight Sanji thinks Zoro is cute! I mean, with his pout? Who wouldn't!? Nothing like a freaked-out Zoro to make things more intresting...don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension ensues. Enough said. 
> 
> And then there's the fact I'm a horrible person, making it so Sanji can never catch a break. :3

"So you weren't trying to drown yourself?" Zoro asked for like, the sixth time since Sanji explained himself.

"Yes." Sanji drawled at Zoro's turned back as he pulled on some slacks, Sanji was determined to face the gorgeous, and currently soaked, Zoro with some shred of decency thank you very much!

"You're in the clear." Sanji called, he was still shirtless and felt uncomfortable, but there was no way Zoro was going to let the blond leave just yet. Zoro sighed and turned, fixing Sanji on the spot with a deadly glare that had the hair on the back if Sanji's neck rising.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." Zoro grumbled lowly, a clear warning in his tone. Sanji held up his hands in surrender, the action making Zoro relax. Sanji took a moment to stare the man up and down, his white t-shirt was completely wet. Sanji's mouth went dry as he fixed his eyes on Zoro's tan, rippling skin that held deadly power underneath. Only one phrase always popped into his head when it came to describing the Marimo. _A beast in human skin_. His eyes moved past Zoro's deliciously sinful thighs, he didn't let his eyes linger on the noticeable bulge, the swordsman was obviously very large; even without him being turned on! Yeah, Sanji considered himself to be a damn good size, but _shit._ Sanji brutally squashed any dirty thoughts he had about that particular part of Zoro's anatomy and promptly slid his eyes lower. The muscles in marimo's legs twitched, their rich caramel color making Sanji lick his lips. He would give his _fucking life_ just to be able to have that sinful body on top of his, or maybe below. Sanji tore his eyes back up to Zoro's, the idiot wasn't even paying attention to him. Sanji sent up a silent 'thank you' to the heavens before trying to figure out who, or what, had caught Zoro's gaze. The marimo had his head turned to the bathroom door where Nami stood, a knowing grin on her lips. Sanji face exploded in red, he hadn't even noticed she was there; but she definitely noticed him, and his hungry stare.

"Since we're all up, Luffy wants Sanji-kun to make an early breakfast." The chef sent her a nervous smile of his own, making her expression soften.

"Of course Nami-swan!" Sanji brushed Zoro's shoulder as he passed. Delicious warmth seeped into his bones, filling him with renewed energy. Nami unexpectedly swatted Sanji's backside on his way out the door. He squeaked in a very unmanly way and turned to look at Nami questioningly, until his attention was snatched away by the chilling glare Zoro directed Nami's way. The orange-haired beauty ignored the swordsman, turning to wink at Sanji. She knew exactly what she was doing. The chef's face flushed a deep red as he hurried away from the two. He would corner Nami and ask her what she was up to later. For now, Sanji swept his way up to the galley to prepare a massive breakfast that had Luffy drooling all over the deck just from the aroma.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Breakfast is ready!" His beaming smile twitched and faltered.

"Hurry up assholes!" Sanji leaned on the railing, waiting.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"FOOD!"

Sanji watched in annoyance, as the rubber idiot flew toward him. The blond figured a round-house kick would suffice, but he had to be careful. The stab wound on his calf was still sensitive. Plus Chopper told him to take it easy, so he would. He saw Luffy's fingers grab the railing, his arms stretched, and slipped into a fighting stance. Luffy would be shooting in all the way from the Sunny's lion head.

Sanji swiveled at the last second to slam his heel into Luffy's cheek, effectively redirecting him to soar to the side. The familiar sensation of pain slithered up his calf, _damn_. Sanji shifted, pressing most of his weight onto his opposite leg. He was starting to wonder if the universe hated him. Luffy started to whine as he stood from where the rubber idiot had landed, Sanji only raised an eyebrow at his captain's usual response to having patience. 

"How come Zoro gets to go in and I can't!?" Sanji's eyes narrowed and he slightly twisted his torso to see the green-haired devil himself halfway through the galley doorway, glaring daggers at Luffy with a betrayed expression.

"What part of _'wait'_ do you pompous fools not understand!?" Sanji hissed and Zoro had the nerve-the fucking _nerve_ , to look offended. Sanji turned his back to Luffy completely and crossed his arms, glowering at the frozen swordsman. Zoro shifted his eye to stare dead-on at Sanji's furious gaze, stepping away from the doorway, the Marimo scoffed.

"Pompous fools? The 1900's called, they want their shitty insults back." Sanji felt his teeth grit, _Chopper always told him grinding his teeth wasn't good for his health. But, then again, neither was attacking Zoro._  Needless to say, Sanji had an itch. The chef looked the bulky swordsman up and down. 

_A_ _**major** _ _itch. An itch that needed some serious ass-whooping._

"You trying to start something mossball?" Sanji tested the waters, seeing if he could provoke Zoro into attacking first. The swordsman only smirked, looking as smug as can be.

"Nah, I wouldn't want to accidentally damage your frail body with my superior skills." Sanji reared back, blinking rapidly. Was Zoro...calling him _weak?_ He chuckled humorlessly, now the shitty-swordsman was going to get it. The shitty-Marimo could consider their friendly little truce _over_.

"Ha! What a joke! Skills? You couldn't harm me with your _oversized butterknives_ even if I walked right into the blade." Sanji snapped, watching Zoro's reaction carefully. As anticipated, the Marimo drew wado. He looked seriously pissed, but the asshole had started it. _Weak!?_ He'd show Zoro just how strong he was.

"Well then...I guess I'll just have to sharpen my _katana_ on you." He made a big show of pronouncing the correct name of his weapons. Sanji snorted and that was it, the last straw. The blond had barely enough time to lift up his leg as the unsheathed white sword was swung at him with deadly grace. He managed to catch the blade with his shin, Sanji was forced back a step or two. The chef looked down, wondering why he wasn't bleeding everywhere.

Sanji's vision clouded with _red_ with livid _rage._

The fucker was using the _back_ of his blades when he attacked the chef _._ Sanji's carefully controlled emotions slipped, as did his tongue.

"Wow, using the back of your  _katana_. Are you afraid of actually hitting me? Could it be that the famous Roronoa Zoro is a _scared little girl_ when it comes to spilling some blood?" Sanji sneered, leaning closer to the swordsman's shaded face. The green-haired male was trembling with repressed fury, his grip on wado white-knuckle tight. Zoro gave Sanji a shove, they stumbled back from each other. The Marimo turned away and started stomp in the direction of the crows nest. Sanji _knew_ he should just let him walk away, he _knew_ he'd get hurt if Zoro got serious with him. This simple fact just made the blond _more_ pissed, effectively shutting off the voice of reason in the back of his head.

"What? Backing out already? A shit swordsman _and_ a wimp? Who knew?" Sanji witnessed with a sort of sick satisfaction as the last of Zoro's restraint snapped. The Marimo was on him faster than humanly possible, drilling wado's hilt straight into Sanji's gut. The chef staggered back and Zoro snapped his leg out in one of _Sanji's own moves_ to nail his booted foot right onto the blond's chest, Sanji tipped backward. Unable to do anything but gasp for air as his lower back hit the railing, his upper body leaning back farther than what was considered safe. This brought his legs and the rest of him flying up, _he had flipped over the railing. Zoro had caused him to flip over the railing._

"What the _hell_ Zoro!?" Nami screamed, Sanji hit the grassy deck with a thud that stole what little breath he had managed to gain. His shoulder flared and he managed to roll over before Zoro's boots slammed down right where Sanji had been laying. The chef scrambled to his feet, forced to bend his back awkwardly to avoid the blow that would've surely taken his noggin right off.

"Zoro! What are you doing! Stop it!" That was Chopper's voice, it sounded utterly panicked. Sanji blocked another swing with his ankle, trying to get a good look at his face. With a slight surge of fear, the blond realized that Zoro was wearing his bandanna. A flash of red glinted in the darkness of his upper face, right where Sanji guessed his only intact eye would be.

"Zoro, no! He's still healing-Luffy? What are you doing!? Zoro will _kill_ him!" Now that sent a chill down Sanji's spine, his knees locked up for a split second. That's all the time Zoro needed to land a painful blow to Sanji's upper thigh, the blade only cut through the first few layers of skin. It wasn't life-threatening, but it did hurt like a bitch. The swordsman seemed to know exactly where to cut to gain the most pain from his opponent. 

_That's right, this wasn't just a playful tussle to blow off steam. This was a fight, and Sanji was Zoro's opponent._

"No interfering Chopper. That's an _order._ " Sanji took a quick peek at his captain, he had a serious look on his face; but he was watching Zoro. Chopper was in Luffy's arms, looking up at the rubber idiot with a mixture of shock and terror. He looked like he wanted to protest; but when Luffy stared down at the reindeer, Chopper quickly snapped his mouth shut and nodded hesitantly.

"That goes for all of you." Luffy stated, sitting down on the railing for what looked like a front row seat to Sanji's inevitable homicide. Sanji hissed as his stood on his injured thigh, a feral grin crept onto Zoro's lips. He looked like a predator, which was exactly what he was. The green-haired demon moved wado from his hands to his mouth clamping his teeth around the hilt, then slowly drew kitetsu and shusui. Sanji's mouth went dry, adrenaline staring to pump into his bloodstream. His whole body tensed, his nerves and brain screaming that he was in serious danger and needed-no. Had to fight back, or he would surely die.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji makes a mistake, and Zoro pays the price.

Sanji's breathing picked up. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help but notice the similarities Zoro held to Gabriel when he fought. Just the thought of the crazy purple-haired general sent Sanji's instincts and brain into overdrive. He didn't think, he just acted. Zoro's form occasionally flickering to give Sanji a glimpse of the man that haunted his dreams and relentlessly plagued him with nightmares.

_He's dead Sanji. You watched him die. He's dead. He's dead. Don't panic._

It didn't help that Zoro had yet to speak, he hasn't made a single noise. Not even a growl of frustration when Sanji kept dodging his blades. The swordsman was perfectly calm, his strikes smooth and calculated. Sure, Sanji had fought beside him, but he'd never...ever in a million years, think that he would be on the receiving end of Zoro's three, seriously terrifying, katana. Yet here he was, jumping about to evade the swordsman's singing blades. They cried for blood, especially kitetsu.

Sanji's ankle rolled and he _knew_ he'd fucked up. Zoro took the opening, dashing forward. Luffy hadn't even twitched, but his whole body coiled, as if preparing for something. Maybe the fact that Sanji's splash radius was bound to be large.

Sanji righted himself just in time to see that glint of red again, followed by the eerie shine of metal.

"Zoro enough-ZORO!" Luffy bellowed, jerking to his feet. It was already too late.

Blood splashed onto the grassy deck.

*

Sanji blinked.

He was positive he should be dead. He heard the consistant, dull splatter of each drop of blood as hit the ground. It was then Sanji realized that he was on his back, staring up at the cloudless, blue expanse of sky.

_But why wasn't he dead?_

Sanji tried to move, but a body pushed flush against him, keeping his still. That's when he noticed the breath fanning against his face was coming from the person above him. The scent of metal and sweat told him the someone above him was Zoro. The chef peered up to look at the swordsman's face, but Zoro looked away as soon as Sanji's eyes met his.

"Are you hurt?" Sanji's brow scrunched at the strange question. It's not as if he could check when he was pinned down like this. The blond obviously took too long to reply cause Zoro's hands shot up to cup Sanji's face.

"Tell me I didn't hurt you." Sanji eyes widened at the pure fear in his eye, the swordsman sounded absolutely  _hysterical_.

"Well...no I-I don't think so, but I saw the blade-how..." His sentence trailed off when he felt blood soaking into his already ruined top, near his shoulder.

_Strangely, he didn't feel any pain. None at all._

"What?" Sanji peered down, Zoro's hands let him. He looked his own bruised and battered body up and down. No serious injuries to be seen, but blood was still steadily spreading through his shirt. That could only mean one thing...

_Sanji wasn't the one who was hurt._

The chef panicked, he quickly raked his eyes over Zoro's body until they froze on the Marimo's left arm. There was a long and gnarly gash that traveled from his inner elbow all the way to his wrist, it was pretty deep too. All Sanji could do was stare helplessly as it spit out what seemed like a never-ending waterfall of blood.

The blond watched in a shocked daze as hands gripped Zoro's shoulders, yanking him backward and off Sanji's still form. The Marimo did _not_ like this, his hands gripped Sanji's upper arms in a tight grip. The tensing of his muscles causing more of his precious life-force to flood from the deadly injury, Sanji's brain went on over-drive and he said the first thing that came to mind.

"No! Let go!" The blond realized his bad choice of wording right as it slipped off his tongue. Zoro's hands yanked back as if Sanji's skin had spontaneously com-busted and burned him, but it did allow Franky to get the Marimo off of the chef. Chopper, Nami,  and the others were instantly in his personal space, asking questions and touching him.

"Are you okay!?"

"What did Zoro do!?"

"What happened!?"

"Where are you hurt!?"

Sanji was quickly overwhelmed by all the worried faces of his crew-mates. They didn't seem to understand that Sanji was _fine_ and that it was _Zoro_ who needed medical attention. The chef started to sit up and Robin's extra appendages popped up with their usual entrance of flower petals. They propped up Sanji's back, pushing him into a full sitting position.

"Guy's. Guy's. I'm okay. I'm fine. Zoro's got a really bad wound on his arm-" He was cut off as Chopper yanked his med kit out of his ever-present backpack, Sanji's eye twitched in growing frustration. The tiny doctor then started unbuttoning Sanji's now-crimson dress shirt, the chef swatted the little hooves away. Chopper glared up at him, his mouth opening, but Sanji was faster.

"Will you all just _listen to me!?_ " The blond was breathing heavily from the outburst, his ribs protesting against the deep breaths. The crew just stared at him, all of them quiet.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm not in life-threatening condition. Zoro on the other hand is drowning the grass with how much blood he's losing. Most of the red on this shirt is _his_ blood, not mine. Go. Look. At. Him...please." Sanji sighed, he couldn't believe he had been reduced to begging. Chopper peered at the chef for a second or two longer before looking up at Luffy, who stood a good few feet away from Sanji. The captain nodded and the tiny reindeer rushed over to Franky, who was restraining a silent and cooperative Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the fact that this chapter was short and probably didn't make much sense, but...there's a surprise for y'all! The next chapter will be in 3rd person, but.......wait for it. It will be centered around Zoro's thoughts and feelings! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro has a relevation

"Wow, using the back of your _katana_. Are you afraid of actually hitting me? Could it be that the famous Roronoa Zoro is a _scared little girl_ when it comes to spilling some blood?" The smugness in the chef's voice had Zoro's teeth on edge. His irritation spiking to dangerous levels as the blond proceeded to lean closer to the swordsman, taunting him. The green-haired male was trembling with repressed fury, his grip on wado white-knuckle tight. Zoro wanted Sanji _away_ , his control was slipping. In a last, desprate effort, Zoro gave the chef a hard shove. They stumbled back from each other. The Marimo taking this last shot at diffusing the situation before someone got hurt, or worse. Zoro stalked away, intending to go to the crows nest and train like no tomorrow. There was a moment of blessed silence from the blond and Zoro hoped Sanji would keep his big mouth shut, but the universe had other ideas.

"What? Backing out already? A shit swordsman _and_ a wimp? Who knew?" The last of Zoro's self-restraint slipped through his clenched fingers like water. He couldn't hope to fight the anger and frustration that hit him like a tsunami. So he didn't. He allowed himself to feel all his repressed emotions from the past three months. Zoro's mind was consumed, clogged, until he was just a raging green mossball of animalistic rage. He didn't think, he just acted. Zoro kicked out, his boot connecting with Sanji's chest. The swordsman watched on with twisted satisfaction as Sanji flipped over the rail to slam onto the grassy deck below. Zoro took a quick moment to tie his bandana over his hair, shading his eyes.

"What the _hell_ Zoro!?" Nami shrieked. Zoro ignored her, she wasn't his main focus at the moment. The swordsman was relying on pure muscle memory to function, his body knew how to fight. He lost himself in it, he hopped onto the railing and stepped off. The chef below him rolling just in time to avoid being crushed, but Zoro couldn't find it in himself to care. Not even when a flicker of fear lit up in those impossibly blue eyes.

"Zoro! What are you doing! Stop it!" The Marimo vaguely recognized Chopper's shrill voice. He ignored that too. Sanji pushed himself to his feet, breathing heavily. Zoro gave the chef no time to recover and Sanji barely blocked the katana that came at him. Zoro noticed with growing anger that Sanji was trying to get a decent look at his face. After brief eye contact, Sanji's face paled. The flame of steadily growing terror burning brighter.

"Zoro, no! He's still healing-Luffy? What are you doing!? Zoro will _kill_ him!" Zoro saw the shiver that rattled the chef's spine, he waited. He watched. As soon as Sanji's knees locked up, Zoro was on him. The Marimo heard the soft sound of tearing cloth and his eye flickered down to watch as the metal sunk into the pale skin underneath. A strange emotion twisted his stomach into a nauseous mess, he fought the feeling. It was a minor injury, meant to bring the most amount of pain with the least amount of damage to his opponent.

 _That's right, this wasn't just a playful tussle to blow off steam. This was a fight, and Sanji was Zoro's opponent_.

"No interfering Chopper. That's an _order._ " Zoro's eyes flickered up just at Luffy looked down. Zoro was given a stern look that had him reigning in some of his inner demon. Still, he wasn't about to show the cocky blond any mercy. The captain broke eye contact to peer down at a squirming Chopper, who stilled. Luffy then scanned his eyes over the rest of the crew, an unexplainable emotion in his eyes.

"That goes for all of you." Luffy stated, situating himself into a comfortable position on the railing. He watched on as Sanji stood, a grimace making the blonde's eyebrows pinch; causing a smile to curl onto Zoro's lips. The swordsman slowly moved wado from his hand to his mouth, soaking in the fear that seemed to ooze off the blond. Zoro's calloused hands curled around kitetsu and shusui's hilts, he pulled them both free of their sheath. The Marimo slipped into a fighting stance as Sanji swallowed hard, his entire body tensing. His fight for flight instincts kicking in, and with nowhere to run...Sanji would be forced to defend himself.

Zoro attacked first.

*

After at least ten minutes, Zoro noticed a change in Sanji's behavior. The chef's breathing became ragged and he just kept staring at Zoro with wide eyes. The emotion swirling within those blue depths indescribable. Zoro stayed silent, he didn't know why-scratch that. He knew _exactly_ why. He was a predator. He was hunting, stalking. The action needed no words, but the silence seemed to disturb Sanji. Zoro found it understandable since they usually hurled quips and rude comments at one another as they fought. But this was different. Kitetsu _screamed_ for blood to be spilled, rattling in Zoro's hand. The swordsman attacked over and over, waiting for an opening. Zoro watched as Sanji landed wrong after Zoro slashed at him, the chef's ankle rolled and the swordsman was rushing forward. Sanji's eyes weren't on Zoro though, they were looking up at the upper deck with another emotion he had no hope to identify. The blonde stumbled, righting himself just as Zoro lunged, he swung his blade.

"Zoro enough-ZORO!" Luffy shouted. An order. Zoro blinked rapidly, there was only one reason Luffy would tell him to stop. Zoro eye shifted down to his hands, everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion. Kitetsu was clenched in his hand, being stabbed right toward the chef's shoulder.

_The shoulder Gabriel stuck a knife into._

Sanji's eyes slowly drifted shut, it made Zoro's stomach roll. He wanted to hurl, his blade creeping ever closer to Sanji's flesh. If the sword hit him, Sanji would surely die. Kitetsu was impossibly sharp, there was a good chance that the chef would bleed to death. Sanji would die by Zoro's own hand. Something deep inside Zoro snapped. No matter how much he and Sanji fought, no matter how many times they attacked one another, no matter what insults they threw at each other...Sanji was always,  _always_ by his side. Zoro didn't want to actually _hurt_ Sanji. _Ever_. Everything Sanji ever did was out of kindness, was for others, and the bastard just had to fall for him. The most emotionally constipated guy in the world, the most harsh and misunderstood man every to live, the man who put training and fighting before sex and relationships. There was _no way_ he could make Sanji happy.

_But Sanji couldn't die._

Sanji couldn't die because at that moment...Zoro realized he loved the chef back. With everything he had. With everything he was. Zoro _loved_ Sanji. His humor, his skill, his cooking, his smile, his frown, his glare, his creativity, his attention, he loved _Sanji_. Zoro loosened his grip on shusui, lashing the now-free hand forward. He didn't have time to redirect kitetsu, so he'd have to take the blow. Zoro gripped Sanji's clothed shoulder and violently shoved him back. The blade sliced into Zoro's inner elbow first, sliding down to the edge of his wrist as if his tan skin was room-temperature butter. 

blood splashed onto the grassy deck.

The Marimo slammed down onto the grass above Sanji, the bloody katana thumping to the ground next to the duo. Zoro snatched it up and threw it as far away from Sanji's person as possible, the swordsman peered down at Sanji. The blond was blinking rapidly, his face pinched. Zoro panicked, pure terror seizing his heart and crushing it. Sanji shifted and the swordsman was quick to restrain him, in case he _was_ seriously injured. Zoro could hear the crew yelling and calling out to the two, but he ignored them.

"Are you hurt." Zoro blurted when Sanji's eyes met his, he had to look away. He was so ashamed, he had almost done the unthinkable. He had even aimed for the wound he knew was there. The wound he watched Gabriel inflict. He was a horrible, disgusting person. He didn't deserve Sanji's love. The lack of response had Zoro going crazy with worry, he cupped Sanji's face and stared into his eyes, searching for any discomfort.

"Tell me I didn't hurt you." Sanji's eyes grew wider (If that was even possible) in utter shock.

"Well...no I-I don't think so, but I saw the blade-how..." Sanji trailed off, his eyes scanning the length his body, which was smushed against Zoro's.

"What?" Zoro relaxed his hands as Sanji moved his head, his eyes raking down their bodies. The chef's eyes told the swordsman that he was panicked, Zoro didn't like that one bit. He followed Sanji's eyes down to where they had came to a shrieking halt on the heavily bleeding slash his arm received. Hands wrapped around Zoro's waist and shoulders, his eye widened. Someone was grabbing him, someone was trying to get to Sanji. He had to protect Sanji. The swordsman gripped onto Sanji's upper arms, the blonde's eyes flickered between Zoro's injured arm and his face in utter horror.

"No! Let go!" Zoro's chest tightened, what if he _had_ hurt the cook? The swordsman jerked his hands away from Sanji's person and was instantly dragged away from the blond. Franky's arms curled around Zoro's waist, locking his arms to his sides. The Marimo was completely immobile as his crew swarmed around Sanji. Zoro couldn't hear what was being said over the pounding in his ears, Luffy was staring right at him. His expression eerily blank, the captain's eyes were drawn back to Sanji a moment later. The swordsman's breath caught when Sanji attempted to sit up, Robin helping him after Sanji hissed in discomfort.

"Guy's. Guy's. I'm okay. I'm fine. Zoro's got a really bad wound on his arm-" Chopper cut Sanji off by yanking off his backpack and digging for his med kit. A part of Zoro was glad that Sanji didn't finish, the blond needed to be seen first. It would calm Zoro's raging instincts. The swordsman was staring at Sanji, the blond was steadily getting more frustrated. A tick mark forming on his forehead as Chopper began to unbutton Sanji torn dress shirt. Zoro witnessed as Sanji's patience snapped and he pushed Chopper's hooves away from him, Zoro had the urge to hold Sanji down so the tiny reindeer could look at him.

"Will you all just _listen to me!?"_ Sanji shouted and the crew went silent, they were all staring at Sanji with a mixture of curiosity, concern, and unease. Zoro knew what those looks meant, they were worried Sanji would have another psychotic break.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm not in life-threatening condition. Zoro on the other hand is drowning the grass with how much blood he's losing. Most of the red on this shirt is his blood, not mine. So _please_. Go. Look. At. Him." Sanji had an uncomfortable expression on his face as Chopper and Luffy shared a look. Finally, Luffy nodded and Chopper turned to face Zoro, toddling up to him and away from Sanji. The blond watched Chopper's furry back for a moment before tugging his legs up to his chest to hug, his eyes glazing over as he sunk into his racing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya ya'll! I hope this chapter was to your liking! I'll be switching it back to Sanji's POV in the ongoing chapters. We're getting closer to the end! 
> 
> What did you guy's think of Zoro's revelation? What do you think will happen next? I would love to hear y'all's theories and thoughts! Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro avoids a certian blond and Sanji comes up with a plan.

Turns out Zoro didn't need a blood transfusion or anything, _thank god_ , he only needed thirty-two stitches. Chopper had said there was a good chance it would scar though, marring Zoro's body with yet another wound. Sanji had tried to get the swordsman alone and speak to him after the incident, but Zoro always found a way to slip away. It had already been three days and Sanji decided enough was enough. He had come up with a plan, he just needed a few helping hands. So he went to Usopp first. The sharpshooter was fishing with Luffy and Chopper, they all tensed when Sanji stood behind them, casually lighting a cigarette.

"I'm not here to kick your ass, so relax. I just need a favor." All three of them whipped their heads to gawk at the smoking chef, who as calm as could be. His neutral expression gave nothing away.

"I-uh...what?" Usopp spluttered, that was the smartest response he'd gotten so far in this wonderful conversation. Chopper and Luffy continued to stare, Sanji sighed and tried again.

"I need help." He groused, his face flushing slightly. He started fixing up his jacket as he tapped the tip of his shoe on the ground; both were Sanji's nervous habits, along with smoking of course. Chopper recovered the fastest this time, Usopp being left speechless by the confession as Luffy face turned an alarming state of red with how hard he was thinking.

"Of course Sanji! What do you need?" The chef smiled, knowing they would definitely assist him with his plan.

"Zoro's been avoiding me and I was wondering if either you or Luffy had given him orders to do so?" Chopper turned to look at Luffy, who sucked in a helpful breath before shaking his head.

"Luffy didn't say anything and neither did I." Sanji didn't have to fake the hurt look that washed over his face, his posture slouching as his chest squeezed painfully. The three boys looked at each other, they were having a silent conversation.

"We could help you get a moment with him." Chopper assured and Sanji had to repress the sly smile itching to curl onto his lips, but he kept that defeated expression. Just barely.

"I don't know guys...he probably hates me again..." Sanji cringed at his own angst, but Luffy's face just hardened into determination.

"He never hated you Sanji, he saw you as his equal. He even spoke to me about it." It was Sanji's turn to be caught by surprise, but the wording got Sanji curious. He _saw_ Sanji as his equal. _What about now?_ Usopp piped in before he could ask.

"Don't worry Sanji, we'll speak to the others and have a talk with Zoro." Sanji shook his head, Zoro wasn't going to listen even if Luffy spoke to him. Luffy would have to _order_ him, and that was besides the point. The captain seemed to be thinking the same cause he voiced his disapproval with the plan.

"No, that wouldn't work. We need him caught off guard. Sanji would have to ambush him." The chef grinned evilly. This the perfect opportunity to set his own well-thought-out plan into motion.

"Well captain, if I could put in a suggestion..."

*

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had spoke to everyone except Zoro and got them in on the plan. Sanji was a genius. There was _no way_ Zoro was getting away without having a nice chat with the chef. Sanji had already prepared dinner for that night and breakfast for the next morning. Franky had built a panic room a few weeks ago for keeping prisoners or to keep the wounded safe if the need were to ever arise. Sanji found it worked perfectly for trapping the Marimo in a room with him. Nami promised she would come unlock the door at around noon the next day. Sanji had a small cooler of dinner and breakfast for both Zoro and himself as he situated himself in the panic room. Robin and Chopper was with him, the tiny doctor shifted to heavy-point and helped Sanji carry a futon couch into the otherwise bare room. Luffy and the others busy keeping Zoro distracted as they got everything ready. Chopper turned to go grab a few extra light bulbs, just in case, and Robin turned to Sanji. A playful look in her eyes as she gracefully sat on the futon, Sanji suddenly wished Chopper hadn't left. That look said she was going to make some sort of quip, and she didn't disappoint.

"Are we going to need to wash the futon tomorrow Cook-san?" Her beautifully manicured eyebrow rose as a smile crept onto her slender lips. Sanji instantly understood the dirty meaning behind the seemingly innocent question. The chef flushed a bright red and shook his head wildly.

"O-Of course not Robin-chwan! I'm not going to-to...No!" Sanji spluttered out, unwilling images swirling in his head before he shoved them back. Thankfully, and unfortunately, Chopper chose that moment to walk back in, light bulbs in hand. He took in Sanji's flustered self and tilted his head cutely, shifting back to brain-point as he deposited the bulbs.

"Are you okay Sanji?" The chef nodded vigorously and Chopper let it go.

"Everyone's ready. Just say the word." Chopper looked completely supportive and Sanji's chest warmed. The chef squatted down to Chopper's level and pat the top of his adorable hat affectionately.

"I'm ready." The reindeer nodded and scampered toward the door, Robin standing and following after.

"Thank you for doing this." Sanji blurted, feeling as though he should voice his gratitude. Robin chuckled as Chopper turned his big doe eyes up to Sanji's.

"Don't worry about it. Nakama help each other, and you love Zoro right?" Sanji blinked at the strange question.

"Of course." He replied before he could even think about the consequences of his words.

_What if they found it weird?_

_What if he grossed them out?_

_What if he said the wrong thing?_

"Then it'll turn out fine." Chopper waved a dismissive hoof at Sanji's awed expression. They disappeared from sight and Sanji climbed onto the futon, shifting to get comfortable. Once he settled in, he waited for the fun to start. He only had to wait a few minutes until there were footsteps and people calling his name, he smiled. The door creaked open and Sanji made eye-contact with a _very_ distraught Zoro. He was sweating, his shirt thrown haphazardly over his frame. He didn't even have his beloved katana. Sanji figured he was training before someone started a fuss about Sanji being missing. The chef's eyes flickered up to Franky, he was a good choice, cause he actually had a chance at moving an unwilling Zoro. The swordsman took in Sanji's unharmed form and his eyes narrowed into a glower.

"What the hell are you disappearing for asshole!?" Zoro stepped past the threshold and Sanji saw Franky strike, shoving Zoro in with all he had. The Marimo stumbled, turning his body to regain balance just and the door swung shut and the echoing click of a lock rang in their ears. Zoro immediately made his way back to the firmly shut door as faint footsteps thundered away, the swordsman stared at the thick door in confusion and betrayal for a few seconds before Sanji cleared his throat.

"Going somewhere?" The blond mused, he was comfortably seated on the cream-colored futon couch.

Zoro slowly turned to face the lounging chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya y'all! Here's chapter 36! We're getting to the Zosan soon! So if you're sensitive to graphic sex then...uh...yeah. Don't Read. Of course there'll be a warning but beware, I have never written a sex scene before...ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro have a nice chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kissing. Yup, that's it. Kissing.
> 
> Enjoy.

"That's not gonna work ya know. Franky reinforced the door." Sanji drawled, watching as Zoro attempted to kick the door open. It made Sanji slightly angry and slightly hurt, so he just let him be for a good five minutes.

"Banging on it won't help either, everyone is on deck until morning." Zoro halted his furious assault on the door to growl at Sanji in irritation. The chef ignored Zoro in favor of starting his poking and prodding.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sanji accused and Zoro barely spared him a glance as he paced.

"I haven't." The chef's anger spiked. The dip-weed had the balls to deny it!? Sanji scoffed, making his disbelief known.

"Oh really? Well then I guess I've just been _hallucinating_ the fact that when I step into the same room as you, you flee. Oh! Or when I try and talk to you, you make up some excuse to leave." Sanji sat up on the futon, glaring daggers at Zoro. The swordsman stopped his pacing and gave Sanji the hardest, meanest glare the chef had only ever seen him give Gabriel.

"Why do you care?" He sneered, but this time, Sanji was prepared.

"Because I like you." Sanji fired back and the glare melted right off Zoro's face, it was replaced with exhaustion. 

"I know that." He scowled, no actual venom in his tone. Sanji perked up, now they were getting somewhere.

"Well then _talk_ to me. I'm here for you, I'm by your side, I _care_ Zoro." The swordsman blinked rapidly, they rarely used each other's _actual names_. Zoro grit his teeth and Sanji just waited, they had time so Sanji would wait.

"What do you want me to say?" Zoro sighed, starting his pacing yet again. It made Sanji's anxiety kick up, but he ignored it. 

"Anything...everything. _Something_." Sanji's hands twitched, itching for a cigarette. Chopper wouldn't allow him to have them in the panic room though. Sanji dropped his head into his hands, all he wanted was to talk to him. The blond had been wrong, this was getting them nowhere. Neither knew what to say. The chef sniffled, his eyes burning. He took a few slow, breaths and looked up. Zoro actually stopped pacing and had stepped closer, carefully watching the blond with a strange emotion in his eye. It was like a mixture of empathy, sadness, and frustration. The swordsman cleared his throat awkwardly, straightening up and resuming his back and forth march, Sanji was close to calling it quits.

"I like you too." Sanji choked on his own saliva, his face turning red from repressing a hacking fit. Zoro had stopped moving, turning his head to peer at Sanji seriously.

"You like- _huh!_?" Sanji rattled, clearly caught off-guard. He wasn't expecting a confession...like **_ever_**. Zoro stepped in Sanji's direction, the chef tensing with each echoing footfall.

"I like you, idiot. I wanna be near you, I wanna hold you, I wanna make you smile, _I want you_." He was only a few feet away now, Sanji's mouth went dry and he prayed to any god that was listening that this wasn't a dream. And if it was, he _never_ wanted to wake up. 

"Really? You're not messing with me?" Zoro's eye twitched and he pounced, tackling Sanji back. The chef was about to kick the Marimo's ass when he slotted their mouths together, Sanji's eyes fluttered. Zoro's lips were chapped, yet soft, and impossibly warm. The heat seeming to flow into Sanji and spark a raging inferno within the blond. They pulled apart, each gasping for breath, Sanji smiled. It was like sunshine reflected off his beaming face and Zoro couldn't resist smashing their lips together yet again. Sanji was in heaven, he was sure he had died in his sleep and came to this wonderful place. Sanji moved back, sucking in a helpful breath so he wouldn't suffocate against Zoro's lips. Not that it would be the worst way to go.

"So how was it shit-cook?" Zoro teased, a smile curling on his mouth. Sanji gave him a breathy chuckle, their legs were entwined, Sanji's arms curled over Zoro's shoulders.

"Not nearly enough." Sanji snarked and rolled so he was on top of Zoro, straddling his sides. The swordsman made a noise of surprise as Sanji swooped in again, capturing Zoro's lips in another, hard kiss.

"Oi, wait a sec-" Zoro nudged Sanji back an inch only to have the chef slap a hand over the Marimo's mouth. The blond leaned down toward Zoro, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I _swear to god_ if you are about to say we should stop...I will knock you unconscious and have my way with you. You have _no idea_ how long I've waited for you to swallow your damn pride, and it's not like _you're_ going to bottom." Sanji hissed, all seriousness. The chef moved his hand away and sat up, staring down at the Marimo. Zoro's eye was wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. The swordsman was at a loss for words for a few moments.

"That's...not what I was gonna say. I was gonna ask if you had lube." Zoro's brow furrowed in confusion. Sanji's cheeks tinted pink at the blunt statement, of course he had brought the stupid lube! He had stuffed it in the bag with his pajamas just in case.

"You idiot! Yes, I have it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya y'all! The next chapter WILL CONTAIN A GRAPHIC SEX SCENE, so...read at your own risk I guess. Hide your virgin eyes if necessary. But anyway...hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite boys get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you skipped my authors note, I'll say it again...HIDE YOUR PHONES FROM YOUR PARENTS! DON'T READ IN FRONT OF THE ELDERLY! GRAPHIC SEX SCENE AHEAD!!!!! That got your attention didn't it? So, uh...yeah. I warned you. If you skip this chapter, it won't affect the story.

Sanji wasn't sure exactly what happened. One minute he was scrambling off the swordsman to grab the lube, and the next, he was pinned chest-to-chest under Zoro on the now unfolded futon. The sinfully delicious friction of their clothed crotches rubbing together had Sanji swallowing down a needy sound. Instead, he grabbed the short hair on the back of the Marimo's head and _pulled_ , leaning in close to Zoro's ear.

"The fuck are you man-handling me for!?" Sanji hissed, teeth gritting as the stupid, _moronic_ swordsman rolled his hips. Zoro grunted lowly in minor discomfort at the hair-pulling, but Sanji couldn't give _less_ fucks at the moment.

"You _are_ a man, aren't you? You sure bitch like a woman." Zoro fired off, his voice a low, pleasing rumble. It didn't cover up the obvious insult though. Sanji's eyes narrowed and in one fluid motion, he flipped them over.

"I'm going to make you eat those words Marimo." Sanji purred, lowering his chest to press flush against Zoro's glorious body. The blond taking control of the shameless rut that washed over them. Sanji pushed his hips down harder and Zoro shifted, grinding back against the chef just as rough. Without warning, the swordsman sat up, pulling Sanji down by his tie to share a scorching kiss.

"Oh really? You're wearing too many layers to be feeding me _anything_ curly." Sanji didn't even had time to be embarrassed over the blatant inuendo before Zoro was already pulling his own sweaty shirt over his head, exposing sweaty tan skin and the scar that changed them both. Sanji traced a nimble finger down the length of the marred flesh, drawing a shiver from the swordsman.

"Clothes. Off." Zoro growled and Sanji didn't have to be told twice. He whipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his undershirt in record time, knowing if he took too long the swordsman would literally rip them off. Zoro's hands rose to slide against creamy skin as Sanji shimmied the dress shirt off his shoulders. The chef gasped when the pad of Zoro's finger brushed over a sensitive bud. The swordsman definitely had a warriors hands, strong and calloused. Stained with blood belonging to both the enemy and the innocent. Those hands that have taken the lives of others, touching him so softly and gently...it was liberating. Sanji was drunk on the thought. Those warm hands slid down to the hem of his slacks, a heated silver eye peering up at Sanji. Silently asking for permission, asking if Sanji was ready. The chef responded by placing a slow, deep kiss on Zoro's lips. The blond pouring every emotion into the Marimo's warm mouth, and the swordsman understood. Sanji's pants were unclipped and pulled down, his boxers following shortly. Sanji didn't need to look down to know he was hard to the point of pain. Zoro flopped back and stared up at Sanji in all his naked glory, watching the blond with an expression made up of adoration and lust. Butterflies fluttered in Sanji's stomach when Zoro rolled them over, settling in between the blonde's deadly legs, hovering above the chef. There were no insults thrown, no words exchanged, they had a conversation with their gaze alone. Zoro sat up, his hands moving down to his own pants. He unbuckled and teasingly pulled the soft fabric lower, showing off an impressive V-line. Sanji's mouth suddenly went dry when Zoro hooked his thumbs under the hem of his pants and tugged both his sweatpants and boxers down. The swordsman was all muscle and Sanji had no hope of fighting the urge to touch, not that Zoro was opposed to the act. The blond pushed and pressed against the caramel brown skin, which was a stark contrast to his own creamy pale complexion. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanji noticed that one of Zoro's hands was searching for something on the unfolded futon. The blond recalled he had dropped the lube and proceeded to give exactly _zero_ fucks and returned to the activity of feeling-up Zoro's body. Sanji smiled, wide and mischievous as he sprawled a hand out over Zoro's belly. The muscles jumping and twitching under his touch, Sanji shifted his hand lower and lower. A sharp intake of breath and the tensing of Zoro's body greeted Sanji the second his fingers brushed against the swordsman's weeping member. The blond took this as a green light and boldly wrapped his hand around the Marimo's hot shaft. Zoro trembled. _Trembled_. His body leaning forward to brace himself on shaking forearms atop the blond, his harsh breaths puffing against the side of Sanji's neck as he thrust his hips into the the chef's hand. Sanji moved his hand in time with Zoro's twitching hips, the swordsman making deep growling and grunting noises.

"St-mhm... _ah_!" Zoro bucked up suddenly when Sanji dragged the pad of his thumb over Zoro's tip.

"W-wait...hah-mm...Sa-Sanji." The chef instantly stilled in shock, Zoro had moaned his name. And he'd be lying if he said that sound didn't make more blood rush south.

"Fuckin...fucker." Zoro breathed out as Sanji released the Marimo's abused member from his hold. The swordsman counter-attacked by swooping his head down to latch his mouth onto one of Sanji's nipples. The blond arched up, a strangled moan tearing its way from his throat, the swordsman's wet tongue doing wonders on the perked bud. A cold, slimy finger prodded at the blonde's entrance. Sanji's eyes snapped open and he tensed, looking down in slight alarm. Zoro was already staring up at the chef, the Marimo crawling up to kiss Sanji yet again. The blond was completely addicted to Zoro's lips, he grunted in discomfort when the finger pushed past his rim and into his most private area. The Marimo placed pecks of lovely little kisses all over Sanji throat and chest, the blond yelping when Zoro sucked at the skin on his shoulder. The bastard was giving him a hickey! A second finger entered and started scissoring, the slight burn making the chef's brows pinch together. Zoro was quick to soothe him by using his free hand to grip Sanji's member firmly, his mouth moving back to admire the dark bruise he had made. The blond withered with a garbled groan as the swordsman jerked his hand up and down at a fast and rough pace. A third finger was added while Sanji was lost in the sensations, Zoro's tongue lapping at the sweat on the chef's chest and throat.

"I can't-I'm gonna... _shit_!" Sanji growled in frustration when Zoro halted his movements, his slippery fingers pulled out to coat his member in a few quick strokes. Sanji peered down as Zoro aligned himself with the chef's hole, they made eye contact. Both were panting raggedy, thoroughly disheveled by one another.

"Sanji... _Sanji_ _can I?"_ Zoro gasped, and the blond didn't hesitate to nod. Zoro slowly pressed his tip past the ring of muscle and Sanji whimpered at the white hot agony that raced up his spine. It was a different pain from being stabbed, burned, or even shot. It was worse, it felt as if he was being torn in half. Thankfully, Zoro paused, breathing heavily. He was staring down at Sanji, his brows scrunched, worry and concern in his lustful gaze.

"I'm sorry." Zoro grit out and Sanji opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out but a broken cry when Zoro snapped his lower body forward and froze. The swordsman's entire frame physically shaking from repressing the need to _move_. Tears leaked from Sanji's tightly closed eyes, the Marimo pressed a kiss to blonde's temple as the chef clenched his teeth against the rippling pain in his backside. It took a minute or two for the sting to fade to an uncomfortable throb, and Zoro stayed absolutely still the entire time Sanji adjusted.

"A warning next time would be awesomely appreciated mosshead." Sanji huffed out, experimentally rolling his hips. The pain was definitely not as bad, Sanji supposed he could handle it.

"Okay...Okay, Zoro you can move." The swordsman nodded, latching his large hands under Sanji's knees, he pulled out till just the tip was inside and slapped his hips in. Sanji shivered, a breathy gasp pushing up his throat. Zoro did it again and again, gradually increasing speed. Pants and moans filled the room and when Zoro angled his body _just so_ , Sanji saw fucking stars. He moaned loud and lewdly, unashamed as Zoro made sure to hit that perfect spot with every thrust.

"Oh my- _agh_! Fuck...Zoro- _faster_." Sanji whined pressing back as the tension in his abdomen wound tighter. The swordsman didn't disappoint, snapping his hips harder as he curled around the blond. The Marimo burying his face in the crook of Sanji's neck, the chef bucked as Zoro started jerking him off.

"I-I'm-shit! _Zoro_..." It was too much, Sanji came with a certain mosshead's name on his lips. The swordsman following after moments later when the blond clenched around him, Zoro pulled out at the last second. He stroked himself to completion and spilled all over Sanji's chest and stomach. He rolled and flopped down next to the blond, both catching their breath as they reveled in the after-glow. A surprised grunt left Zoro when Sanji climbed onto his chest and took the swordsman's member in his hand and started to pump. The Marimo tilting his head down at Sanji in a silent question, the chef only smirked.

"You think...after all this time, once would be enough? Don't hold back on me Marimo."

*

Sanji blinked awake, the glaring artificial lights above him burning into his eyeballs. He shifted, the comfortably hot arm around his bare waist tensing. The tan limb dragging him closer to a solid chest, so Sanji opted to stretch within Zoro's hold instead. A deliciously perfect throb shooting down his spine to his lower back, he was thoroughly sated. He peered over at the cooler, wondering what time it was. He guessed it was around five in the morning, the time he normally started on breakfast. They had taken a break after the third round to eat and went at it two more times before their stamina ran dry. He smiled, Zoro was a perfect lover; just the right amount of gentle, but knowing when to let the animal out. The wonderful experience had Sanji wondering if Zoro had ever had a partner before. He was quick to slam the door on those thoughts when he felt jealousy bubble up. The chef was content to just have Zoro all to himself now, he wouldn't worry about the past...because this was _now_.

And that was enough.

Sanji blinked slowly, his body groggily demanding he go back to sleep. The chef didn't bother fighting as his lids slipped shut and he faded back into the world of dreams. Zoro pressed against his back like an anchor, always there, always by his side.

**_End._**   
(For now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a a little tidbit as to why the boys were a bit ooc... they didn't fuck, they made LOVE, just clearing that up. How was that for a first attempt!? I'd say it was pretty good! Well, as always, Don't forget to Read & Review! Stay weird my lovelies!
> 
> Tibby out!


	38. Sequel!

**_The sequel to this fanfic is called 'You Mess With One You Mess With All' and I just want to thank all_** ** _my_** ** _fans and supporters SO much for following this story to the end! And I wanted_** ** _to_** ** _tell y'all that some serious_** ** _Zosan_** **_and BAMF Sanji is in store! So stay updated!_** _ **I plan on posting the first chapter on Friday, July 27**_ ** _._**

 ** _Follow, Read, and Review! As_**   ** _always,_** ** _stay weird my lovelies! Until next time!_**

**_Tibby out!_ **


End file.
